Meant to be
by greenshark
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye life Hello Love, Edward and Bella meet at the age of six and are in first grade. As time progresses they face memories, obstacles and their old family and possibly love. Hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: the sequel to goodbye life hello love! Now here it is …**

**Bpov:**

"Isabella honey, you look so cute!" squealed my mom. Today is my first day of first grade! I just turned six and very excited. "Mom I am older now, I want to go now" I said to her using my grown up voice. She shook her head and laughed softly. Kissing my cheek she said goodbye and I ran to my papa and grabbed his hand and forced him out.

"Now listen baby doll, don't let any boy boss you around or try to kiss you, they all have cooties" Dad said. I laughed and shook my head, "Ew, boys are gross!" and it is true! Boys are dirty and like cars and like the color blue too much. I looked outside liking the green trees and saw the birds fly. I want a bird …

"Bella, we're here" dad said. I ran out and pretended to be a plane. I ran everywhere not knowing where to go when a someone got my hand and made me stop. I looked to that person and saw a boy with pretty hair and pretty eyes, but I remembered, he's a _boy._

"You're a boy!" I yelled and pulled my hand away. He smiled and pushed me, "TAG!" he yelled and began running. Boys! Ugh! But since he didn't try to kiss me, I started chasing him. I got him to a wall and stalked him like he is my prey, then I shoved him and shouted "Duck!" and ran. I tried to run super fast and show off, but I kept on tripping. I looked behind me and saw that he was gone. I was about to stop when I bumped into someone else and I fell on the floor. My hand was starting to hurt, "Ow" I said looking at it, and I saw blood come out and I laughed. These things always came out of me. I looked up and saw a very very very pretty girl. She had pretty brown curly hair and pretty brown yellow eyes! I blushed and got up.

"I'm sorry" I said, she nodded and still smiled at me, I was going to ask her, her name, but then I got pushed down by the pretty boy. "Tag!" he shouted. He didn't run, except he looked at the pretty girl. "How old are you two?" She asked. I held out six fingers and the boy said, "Six too" she laughed a very music laugh and asked for my name and the boy. I got up and tried to make my voice cool, "Swan. Bella Swan" I tried to keep myself from giggling, but I being miss giggles, laughed. After my little fit the boy said, "Edward Mason." And right after pushed me down again and screamed out "Tag" again. Oh I got mad, so I bowed and ran after him screaming out "Ducks!" stupid boy. I kept on chasing him, but then the bell rang and I saw my daddy looking at me shaking his head but smiling. I ran to him and he carried me.

"What did I tell you about boys' honey?" he asked me kissing my cheek. I felt red color my cheeks and I shook my head, "But he smells good, and he's pretty" I smiled. He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Just don't forget that I'm the only man in your life" dad said serious, I nodded and pinky promised. He carried me into my new room and I pushed myself away from him to go play with the other kids. When he finally did, I ran around the room pretending I was a car when I bumped into someone … again.

"Hey" a familiar voice said. I looked up to see those pretty green eyes again. When he looked down at me he smiled and sat next to me, "So you are in this class too?" he asked me. I nodded and shouted "DUCKS!" then I stood up and ran to my dad. "Stay!" I smiled at him, but he shook his head, "Honey you're a big girl, you could stay here all by yourself. You'll make good friends. Only girls" I felt a tear come out and I wiped it out with the back of my chubby hand, "Okay" The teacher began to talk and my dad left. I looked down at my feet feeling lonely. My dad is my only best friend. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Edward smiling, "It's okay, don't be sad. We are friends now" he said. I nodded and hugged him. A weird funny feeling went in my body.

**Epov:**

Bella is her name. Holding her hand made my hand very warm, and I had a happy feeling when I saw her. She has pretty brown hair and has very pretty brown eyes. They look like chocolate milk. And I love chocolate milk. I'm in my new classroom looking at the picture when someone or something bumped into me, "Hey" I said turning around, but I saw nothing and then I looked down and saw the pretty Bella. I felt my lips curve and I sat next to her, "So you're in this class too?" I asked her excited and hoping that she is. She nodded and then she looked straight ahead and shouted out "Ducks!" then stood up and ran to a man that must be her dad. I sighed she must really like ducks. I looked at her and I could see that she was getting sad, the teacher walked in and announced that her name is Ms. Kat. I stood up and walked to Bella. I put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked at me I smiled, "It's okay, don't be sad. We are friends now" she smiled and hugged me tightly. A very weird tingly feeling went through my body.

"Okay class, I have a seating chart and it is boy, girl." I looked at the tables and saw that it was in groups of four two tables facing each other, I looked to my side and saw Bella's eyes brighten. "Okay so here we go … Allan and Kristine and in front of them are George and Mary. You guys are table 1…" the teacher kept naming kids and the kids took their seat. It was now only me, Bella and two other people. "Okay, Edward and Katherine and Bella and Kenny, Bella sit in front of Edward and Kenny sit in front of Katherine" I ran to my seat and was happy to know that I will be seeing Bella's face every day. "Hi I'm Kenny" the boy next to Bella said, she looked at him and smiled, "Bella, The Bella Swan" she said. Our whole table started laughing and Bella just blinked and turned red. "Gosh" she smiled. Through the morning we talked to our own table and got to know each other. I learned that Kenny is from Texas and moved here because his mom is crazy, Katherine wants to be a flute player and that she likes to be called Kat, Bella's real name is Isabella, but doesn't like it because it's too long and she can't pronounce it, she also has a best friend and that is her dad, she loves the rain and get hurt a lot. She hates blood and likes the color brown. When she said that Katherine said Ew and called Bella a boy, but Bella just shrugged and called her a plain cheese. The whole table laughed again, even Kat. After that we went out to lunch, I grabbed Bella's hand, but she pulled it away and shook her finger, "You have cooties, I don't want cooties" she giggled, I shrugged and grabbed her small wrist.

"Oh cat feathers!" exclaimed Bella pretty loud, everyone turned to look at her and exploded with laughter. Bella turned red and whispered, "I forgot my lunch" and ran out. I ran after her. She ran too fast, I couldn't find her. I went into the classroom and heard someone muttering, "Cheeses! Why do people laugh? Because you're weird. No I'm not! Yes! No! Yes!" I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hide my laugh, but surprisingly she heard me. "I know your there cooties" she said aloud and popped her head out of the closet. I walked to her and went into the closet with her. "Are you going to stay here the whole lunch?" I asked her. She nodded and handed me a sandwich. I shook my head and told her that, that is hers. She shoved the sandwich in my mouth and laughed when my eyes were crossed. I took the sandwich out of my mouth and glared at her, "I have another one!" she said holding another sandwich I nodded and took a bite.

"You're not bad … for a boy" she giggled pushing me. I laughed and nodded, "And you're not bad for a girl" She stuck out her tongue and we both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bpov:**

"Honey it's time for school" a whisper said. I opened one eye and saw my mom standing over me; I closed my eye and shook my head. "Babe, don't you want to go to school?" she asked I shook my head, "How about your new friend what was his name?" she said. I opened my eyes and said, "Edward stupid Cullen! That duck head boy!" I shouted. I remembered after the closet memory we became good friends, until he made other stupid friends and left me alone. He makes fun of me now, takes my lunch and kicks me in class. Crossing my arms I huffed and turned my head away. He left me. It hurt my feelings. "Don't make me bring daddy up" mom smiled. I looked at her and tried to hide my laugh, but then daddy popped in and began walking slowly to me and made faces. I screamed and jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room.

"Come back here child!" Daddy said in a funny voice, but I kept running. I ran down the stairs when I tripped on the last step and fell on my face. I a gross sting on my forehead, and felt the gooey blood come out, I cried. "Mommy!" I yelled sitting. My mom and dad ran down the stairs and mom picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

"Its okay princess," I twitched hearing that, I don't know why but I just do. They sat me on the table and daddy grabbed the first aid kit and put a Winnie the Pooh band aid on my cut. "All better" mom said and kissed it, Giggling I got off the table and walked up stairs to my room to get ready. I looked outside my window and saw rain. I smiled and put on a pretty purple long sleeve and my overalls. I got my backpack and ran downstairs I was about to run out the door when my feet was no longer on the floor, I looked up to see my dad laughing at me and pointed at me feet. I looked down and saw that I only had sox. I laughed and my mom put on my rain boots. I let my hair down and I grabbed my umbrella and ran to my dad's car. On the way I pretended to be driving like my dad, copying him.

"We're here kiddo." He sighed. I looked outside and saw a small pixie girl look at me, she smiled. I kissed my dad and ran outside. She came to me and I looked up to see her. Her eyes are gold and she is white.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked. I shook my head. "Can't talk to strangers?" she asked. I nodded, "Well I'm Alice, I'm married and I have a niece that comes here, she's a fourth grader, and you look very cute" she said. I nodded, well since I know her name … "Bella, Bella Swan. But call me duck" I said. Her smile got bigger and she hugged me. I stood still. "I miss you" she whispered. I began squirming around, she was scaring me. "Let go!" I shouted. She looked at me and her eyes went wide, "Oh! I'm very sorry" she said. I nodded and ran away; I was running to my class when a girl stopped in front of me. I looked at her and remembered her; she was the girl that asked my name in the first day of school. "Hi!" I said. She smiled and hugged me, "Hi, Bella" she said. She let go and looked behind me, "That's my aunt!" she said pointing at the scary pixie, I nodded and ran away. I did not want to be with her, again. Freaky duck. I walked into my class and put my umbrella in the trash bin. I began walking, but stopped to see Edward Cullen looking at me. I walked slowly to my chair and sat down. I looked at him for a second and then grabbed my books from under my desk and I looked at the picture.

"Monkey" he said. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. He smiled and grabbed something from his pocket. "Want to see?" he asked. I looked at him and then I nodded, I leaned in closer, he opened his hand and smashed it into my face, I looked down to see mud on his hand. He began laughing and then his stupid friends; Chris, Ruben, Allan, Mary, and Trish. They pointed at me and chanted "Dirty Monkey" I felt the tears coming out, so I got out my seat. I was about to run when I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes and saw Kenny. He looked behind me and started yelling at them weird things I've never heard. I turned around and saw all their faces white and their mouths open wide. After he told me to follow him and led me to the sink. I washed my face and he gave me a napkin. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I blushed.

"Okay class…" the teacher said coming in. Kenny and I took our seats. When the teacher told us what to do, I was about to grab my crayons, but Kenny took my hand and left it like that. I looked at him and blushed more. He laughed and gave me his crayons. We shared.

**Epov:**

It's not that I don't like Bella, it's just that. She was known as the school dork. My new friends said that I was too cool for her, at first I told them to leave me alone, but they kept on saying it and I looked at Bella and saw a little dork. So I left her. I was now popular in first grade and it is AWSOME!

"Edward" my mom said. I looked up from my cereal and saw her talking to my dad. "Another late shift?" she said my dad looked at her and nodded, "Well what time are you coming?" she asked. "I don't know, don't wait for me. Put the kid to sleep." And then he left. And there was another reason why I left Bella. Her life was full of happiness, her parents loved her and her parents loves each other. I got up and put my bowl in the sink and left. I walked to school. I stopped outside of Bella's house and heard her laughter. She lives a couple of houses down from mine, so I will always pass by her house. I kept on walking until I finally was at school, "Eddie!" shouted a girl. I looked up and saw Mary and Trish run to me. I smiled and ran to them. "What's up?" I said. They snickered and pulled me to somewhere.

"Here he is" smiled Trish to Ruben. We waved and then he pointed to the mud…

Seeing Bella's face about to cry when I smashed the mud on her face was a painful image. She was about the run away when Kenny bumped into her; he looked at her and could see he was getting mad, he began yelling things at us that reminded me of dad. Trish, Ruben, Chris, Allan and Mary gave each other a high five and sat down on their seats. I watched as Kenny helped her clean herself and how he would watch her. When they sat down I couldn't listen to the teacher because Kenny kept on looking at Bella. After the teacher stopped talking and told us what to do, I was about to do my assignment when I saw Bella look up and look at Kenny. She blushed and looked down, me being curios, rose a little in my seat to see what she was looking at. They were holding hands. I plopped back down and glared at my paper.

That should be me! I should be holding her hand! I should be making her blush! But no it was Kenny. They shared crayons and I tried my best not to look up, but I could hear Bella's giggles and Kenny's laugh.

"Are you okay Edward?" Katherine asked. I looked at her and nodded. She shrugged and looked at Bella, "So Bella do you like Kenny!" she exclaimed. I looked at Bella and saw her smiled and blush, "Kenny do you like Bella?" she said. I looked at Kenny and saw him … blush. I internally groaned. Katherine squealed and asked about them getting married. I smashed my crayons and looked at Bella, "Can't you do your work, dork" I spat. She looked at me and I could see the tears building up. I immediately felt bad. "Shut it Mason" Kenny shouted. I looked at him and was about to say something, but then Bella kissed his cheek. My heart froze.

Kenny looked at her and grinned. Bella giggled and then they sat closer to each other and did their work. Katherine wouldn't stop squealing.

**Bpov:**

"Recess!" shouted our teacher. I looked into my backpack when Kenny tapped my shoulder, I looked at him and he smiled, "Have lunch with me?" he asked. I nodded, "I need to ask the teacher something." He smiled and nodded, "I'll wait for you" and then he stood up and walked out of the room. I smiled, Kenny never made fun of me, he is a good friend and plus he's kind of cute; he was black shirt hair, tall and he is always wearing green. But then I started to remember Edward, who was way prettier! I shook my head. Stupid Boy. I got up and walked to the teacher to give her my paper. After I walked to my backpack, but saw Edward holding it.

"Can I have my backpack?" I asked. He looked at me and came closer. "Do you like Kenny?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"It's a question."

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"So you do" he growled. I grabbed my backpack from him and narrowed my eyes, "At least he didn't and won't leave me to be Mr. Stupid popular." I said and grabbed my sandwich from inside my bag and ran outside. I started crying, his friendship was everything to me.

"Bella?" Someone asked. I looked up and saw Kenny. I smiled. He frowned.

"Why are you crying? Did Mason do anything?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. He nodded and held my hand and walked me to the cafeteria.

"Want some?" I asked holding up my sandwich, he nodded and I split it in half and gave it to him. "Thanks" he said. We talked about colors, which we both like different colors. We talked about food, which we both like different. We talked about stories, he didn't believe in happy ending and I did. We are opposites. My memory went to Edward and when I asked him these. He liked my favorite colors, we both love Italian and we both believe that things do have happy endings. I shook my head yelling at myself in my head why I was remembering about the stupid duck.

"Ducks!" I shouted. Kenny looked at me and then laughed hard. "What?" I asked,

"You are a random girl" he said smiling. I smiled. "Thank you"

We were eating when the teacher called Kenny in. He looked at me then kissed me.

"Well Bella!" shouted Katherine. I turned to her and smiled, "He's cute!" I squealed.

All of lunch was spent of Kat and I talking about Kenny. And Edward glaring at me. And when I met his glare, butterflies swirled around my tummy.

"I think Edward likes you" Katherine said to me when the bell rang. I gave her a look and walked into class, "He left me." I whispered. I sat down on my seat, I looked to the chair next to me and saw that Kenny didn't return, I looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve thirty.

"I wonder where Kenny is" laughed Edward. I looked at him, "What?"

He shook his head and he stared out the door, and like he was expecting it the principle came in, "Children, Kenny Palomino has been expelled, he was written horrible words in the boys bathroom and made a mess, this is a warning to all of you." And then he left.

My heart fell and landed on my stomach.

* * *

Reviews please! =) and I promise that soon Edward and Bella will have their adorable moments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A.n: Thanks for the Reviews!! Aha well I just wanted to say this is where harsh life begins and I changed the genre; It's Romance, Drama and Humor. There's no third genre. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Ch.3 – Birds and Butter.**

**Bpov:**

The stupid jerk kept smiling after the stupid fat bald fat principle left.

"Alright class, I want you to work on your books, finish pages 3 and 4 then turn it in" Ms. Kat said. I looked at Katherine and saw her looking at me with very sad eyes. I kicked Edward.

"What was that for dweeb!" he shouted at me. I threw him a crayon, "you did that bad stuff in the bathroom" I said. He smiled and put a hand on his heart, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about" he said like if he was hurt … my butt. I wanted to cry so bad, my only friend was not here no more, the only boy who never called me a dork or any names. I miss him. I looked down and saw a little tear fall down on my book then another and another; I continued to do my work. "Bella?" the jerk asked. I didn't listen. I ignored his kicking's, his name calling and his note. I did my work.

"Stupid it's all your fault why Bella is crying" whispered Katherine to him. I shook my head so my hair could cover my face. I want to be invincible. When I finished with my work I stood up and walked to the teacher to give her my book. I was walking back to my seat when I tripped on a foot. I fell on the floor and felt my other cut hurting again. I took off my band aid in recess. I looked up and saw Trish wiggling her fingers and smiling, "Whoops" she giggled then the whole class started to laugh. I looked around the class and saw everyone laugh, even my stupid skinny ugly duck of a teacher. I stood up and ran. I ran and ran. I knew how to climb the gates; I did it all the time in lunch. I ran into the big forest and looked for the ugly tree. My ugly tree. When I found it I climbed the low branch and climbed all the way until there was a crack on the middle of the tree. There was a blanket there already; I remember when I first found this tree;

_"Ugly Duckling! Ugly duckling! Ugly duckling!" Trish, Allan, Chris, Ruben, Mary and Edward yelled at me. We were in lunch and then one of them grabbed a rock and threw it at me. It hurt my cheek. I started to cry, so I ran. They tried to chase me, but I am too fast. The big gate stopped me from running. I looked behind me and saw them running to me. I looked at the gate and climbed it not being scared. When I was at the top I jumped. I ran into the forest. I started walking and looked around. There were a lot of trees and no flowers, just green and brown trees. I kept walking until I looked in front of me this big ugly brown destroyed tree. I climbed it until this little crack got my foot, so I fell on it and saw it was very comfy. I stayed there the whole day until I knew school was over and I walked home, the next day I got my green blanky and put it there._

I opened my eyes and saw a bird looking at me.

"What do you want stupid duck!" I yelled at it, but it did not move. "Go away" I said. It came another bird came. I looked at it and started to move my fingers to them. "Shoo!" I yelled. Nothing. Then another bird came. I looked and saw that they were all pretty blue birds.

"Do you want to be my friend?" I said. They all chirped and came closer to me. I touched them and talked to them.

**Epov:**

"Great job!" I said to Trish, she giggled and did weird things with her eyes, weird.

"Where do you think she is?" Allan asked.

"Don't care" we all said. We said goodbye and then left home.

It was very good getting Kenny in trouble. I laughed, it was so easy! Then seeing Bella fall and cry was …? Ugh…? Well watching her fall made my stomach fall and watching her cry … did something in me, but I don't know what. "You shouldn't care" I whispered to myself. I walked past by Bella's house when I heard crying and shouting.

_What the…_

I stayed there and tried to listen.

"You couldn't find her!" Rene screamed.

_Couldn't find her?_

"The teacher said she ran away" Charlie yelled.

_Ran away?_

Then I remembered she running away after Trish tripped her. I felt bad. I shook my head and made my way home, where there was different screaming.

"Who is she!" my mom yelled.

"No one! So shut it! Your damn son is about to come and I have to leave!" my dad said.

I sighed and walked into my nightmare.

"He wants to spend more time with you!" shouted my mother and pointing at me. I looked at my father, but he didn't even look at me, "He has you, so stop bitching" he said and then left. I looked at the door. Yup Bella has a better life than me. "Honey what you would like to eat?" mom asked running into the kitchen. I shook my head and ran to my room. I ran into my closet and cried. I wish I was Bella.

**Bpov:**

"Shoot! Sorry birdie number four, but I have to go!" I said and I climbed down the tree super fast and ran home. I walked inside and looked around, "Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted. I heard sounds and then saw mom and dad run down the stairs.

"Bella! Sweetie! Where have you been!" they both shouted, when they were down stairs mom hugged me tightly and dad … dad glared at me and was at the corner. He just shook his head. "I was with my friends" I said still looking at dad. The look on my dad's face brought the nastiest feeling in me. "Dad?" I asked reaching out to him. He pointed up stairs and then he left.

_?_

"I'm going to go to my room" I said to my mom. She kissed my cheek, "Honey I'm going to go buy some take out. Love you" she kissed my cheek again and left. For some reason … deep deep inside me I was scared and my head was screaming "Danger!"

"Shut up! He's my dad" I said and went upstairs.

~_~

"What are you going to tell your mother when she comes home!" my dad shouted. I cried and shook my head, he hit me again, "I-I tell mommy I-I … I fell down the stairs." I had my eyes closed the whole time. My head was right. "I'm going to go watch TV, do your homework." He left. He left. And I cried.

_I told you Bella._ The voice said. I shook my head. I don't want to talk to myself right now. I walked to my mirror and saw that my cut on my forehead was bigger and open, my arms were red, I pulled up my shirt and saw more red. I touched it and it hurt a lot.

"Baby! I'm home, time to eat!" I heard my mom yell. My mouth was now smiling and I ran down stairs. "Mom!" I shouted very happy, I sniffed and smelled fried chicken with mash potatoes. I know I was drooling. I began running to the kitchen when a big strong hand grabbed my shoulder. It hurt. "Honey, you already ate. I made you that big sandwich. Why don't you go wash up and sleep." My dad said. I looked at him, he didn't feed me. I looked at him and frowned, but he just glared at me and that nasty feeling came back. "Honey did you eat?" mom asked. I looked at her and then at dad. If looks could kill. I looked at my mom and smiled, "Yeah, Night." I kissed my mom and when I tried to kiss my dad, he just moved away.

_What did I do to make him mad?_ I asked myself. I showered and went to my bed and just stayed there. I was about to sleep, when I heard a tap on my window. I looked and saw a bird. Bird?

**Epov:**

"Don't you want breakfast son?" my mother asked me. I looked at her and nodded, she was happy. "Where's dad?" I asked. She looked at me, "Ugh, he's, at work" she said and began making me pancakes. I moved at the table and began playing with the honey when I saw butter. My mind went to work.

_Perfect._

All of my friends were grinning at me and nodding at my plan. Trish had gum with her which made my plan better, "So don't forget the word is 'What' and that's when you guys come in" I said. We all walked together in class. I sat at my chair waiting for Bella to come. I looked at her chair and saw that something or someone was already sitting on it. The persons hair was in a mess and she had a really big sweater. I poked it and my eyes opened wide when I saw Bella. Her cheek was forming a bruise and her eyes were red. She looked at me waiting for me to say something. I looked away and saw my friends looking at her too, but they were laughing. I sighed and saw the rest of the kids come in when the bell rang.

"_What happened? Are you okay?_" I wanted to ask her, but I kept telling myself no.

"So class, today we are going to draw!" Ms. Kat said, everyone 'yayed' except Bella. "Okay well, we are going to draw our favorite things. So start!" everyone started to take out crayons and markers and paper. I started to draw brown circles.

"He's not his kid" someone whispered. I looked behind me and saw the two boys were looking at me, "What!" I said. My eyes opened wide as I saw Trish and Ruben stand up toward us, smiling. I looked at Bella and saw that she was drawing a yellow bird. Trish was right behind her now. I wanted to say something, but my voice is gone. Ruben poured the liquid butter on Bella's hair and Trish spat her three pieces of gum that she had on her hair.

"Oops, my bad" laughed both of them. The look on Bella's face made me want to cry. She began touching her hair and felt the butter and the gum. She looked around the room and could see and hear her breaths were in gasps. I felt bad. I wasn't going to do it. She looked at me and saw that she was starting to cry. She stood up and ran to the teacher. Ms. Kat looked at her and told her to go to the bathroom. Everyone was still laughing. As she grabbed her stuff I heard her whisper, "Great. I'm hated here and home" and she left, but before she turned to look at me, "Thank you, you stupid duck"

* * *

I'm SO sorry this chapter is short. I've been having trouble with school and stuff.** Reviews makes happy moments! **

**P.s- **I promise that the next chapter will be faster and have mucho fluffiness! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: . DON'T OWN IT!!! **

**Ch.4 – Surprises and broken crayons.**

**Apov:**

"Ugh! I can't see anything!" I shouted frustrated.

"Try again sweetie" Esme said. I closed my eyes and tried to look into Bella's future; all I see is the sky. _The FREAKIN SKY!_ Growling I opened my eyes and smashed my hand on the coffee table, causing Esme to flinch and Jasper to hold me. I've been trying to see her future for weeks now, ever since seeing her little self I've been dying to find out her future, but I always see the stupid sky. "Try Edwards again" Carlisle said rubbing his temples. I huffed, crossed my arms and closed my eyes; all I see is grey. I opened my eyes and let out a huge useless sigh, "Nothing" I mumbled. Jasper having this incredible power to sense feelings, felt my anger and frustration. "It's going to be okay Alice. You just have to wait" he whispered kissing my cheek. I threw my arms up in the air. _He always says this!_ "I'm tired of waiting!" I shouted at all of them. Rosalie was strangely quiet; usually she kept begging me to tell her, her sisters' future.

"Why is your mouth shut" I asked her. She was sitting on the loveseat with Emmett, she wasn't looking at me, and she was looking at her purse.

"Ros…" I said, but Jasper shut me up by kissing my lips.

"Babe, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her right now. I'm sensing too much guilt and she misses Bella as much as you do" he whispered after. I looked at him and just nodded. "I'm going to go pick up Nessie" Jasper said aloud standing up. I grabbed his hand and stood up as well, "I want to go too"

The drive to the school was quiet and I kept trying to see Bella's and Edwards's future… Nothing. I looked out the window and saw that we were at the school and Nessie was walking to us.

"Hey boo" I said as she came in the car. "Hey Jazz, Hey Alice" she sighed. I turned to look at her and saw that she fell asleep. She's been sleeping a lot lately… is that wrong? I looked into her future trying to get something, but I just got pieces of her sleeping. _Damn._

"She's tired." Jasper said getting a hold of my hand. I smiled and nodded; "Let's go home so she could sleep on her bed" I said and we sped off.

**Rpov:**

Jasper is right. I feel guilty. Actually I've been feeling guilty. All these years, I blamed myself for my little sister's death. It killed me inside. It's eating me. Looking at my purse I remembered how much Bella and I loved playing dress up, even though she use to say she hated it, I knew deep down inside her, she loved it. The purse I had with me was Bella's favorite. It was her favorite color of green and it has zebra prints. I made fun of her for it, but now I keep it as a memory. I came back from my inner thoughts and looked around the room, Emmett was watching TV, Carlisle is reading and Esme like always was cleaning. I looked at the ceiling and began counting how many floorboards were there.

_Bella's alive._

I smiled.

_She's back to being a kid._

I smiled more.

_She always wanted to be a kid, well now she got her wish._

I chuckled. When Ness told us that she thinks that Bella her mom and Edward her dad is alive, but is at the age of six, I didn't believe her. But when Alice came flying home shouting and singing. Everyone thought she went crazy, but once when the whole family went to Nessie's school and saw a girl that looked like Bella we all shouted and I wanted to break the door open and hug her, but Jasper and Alice and Emmett were holding me down. I believed them since. I didn't know about Edward, but once when we were hunting, we saw him and his friends talking and laughing … about Bella. That wasn't a good thing. We all know how Edward treats Bella, and all of us thought poorly of that.

"Hun, what's getting you all quiet?" my favorite voice said kissing my lips. I smiled looking at him and cupped his chin, "Your lips" I smiled and kissed him. "I know you want to see Bells" he whispered against my lips. I opened my eyes and swallowed my sob. I shook my head, "I just miss her. Let's go fix up your car, it's starting to lose its purr" I smiled and ran out to the garage, with him hot on my heels. But he's right; I so badly want to see my little girl.

**Bpov:**

"What do you tell your mom!" shouted dad. I looked at him touching my tummy, "I have a tummy ache" I whispered. He slapped me and left my room. I closed my door and ran to my closet, I shut the door and put a piece of my dress in my mouth and screamed. I'm getting tired of him hitting me. After the stupid jerks put gum and butter on my hair, I went to the bathroom to clean it up, but my hair smelled bad. I came home to my daddy looking at me, smelling me, and then … well you know. I now have a pink little mark on my cheek. That's his favorite place to hit me. I screamed again. After ten seconds I came out of the closet and saw a bird on my window. I opened it and let it come in.

"Hey" I whispered to it. The bird flew on my bed. It chirped and I smiled.

"Do you think I should leave this house?" I asked it, the bird looked one way and then the other way, which meant '_no_'. "Fine" I said looking at it. I looked at the bird and the bird looked at me. We stayed like that for hours when we heard someone coming. I opened my window and the pretty bird left. The door opened and I stood still. Dad. "Honey, you have a visitor, now don't take too long, we have to eat dinner" he said nicely. I looked at him weird and he gave me the look that made me was to throw up. I nodded and looked behind him and saw Edward. I looked at him with hate, he just looked at me. Dad closed the door and I crossed my arms, "What do you want, you ugly stupid goose" I said to him. He walked to my bed and sat down. "What do you want!" I shouted again. He looked at me and smiled, "I want to say sorry, and that I don't want to fight no more" he said. "I know because now I am popular you will forgive me" I looked at him and wanted to throw something at him, maybe if I tell the bird to lay an egg, can bird lay eggs …

"Bella" that ugly fish said. I looked at him. "No. I hate you and I don't trust you. You get out" I said and went to the door to open it. "Bella we belong together! We're supposed to be best friends! Its fate!" he smiled. I frowned. I saw the color red.

"No! You left me remember! You make fun of me! You kick me and call me names! Edward you are like the ugly color orange and I'm the pretty color brown and Katherine always says that those two colors are not good together. So please get out! You … You stupid ditching ugly orange stupid stupid DUCK!" I shouted. He looked at me weird and stayed on my bed. "Are you going to leave?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Bells, please" he said in a low voice. I ran to him and socked him, "You can't call me Bells! Only very good friends could call me that".

"But I am a good friend"

"Shut up! Leave now or, or I will call my daddy." I said walking to the door.

"Fine." He stood up and left. I slammed the door and ran to my bed, it smells like him. Cinnamon and vanilla. I cried even more. My door flew open and my dad was looking at me, I got scared, I know what he is going to do.

"Who was that!? Why did you slam the door!?" he yelled and walked to me and threw me to the wall. "I knew you were going to be a little slut! Now why the hell was he here!" he yelled.

_Slut? What is a slut? Is that a bad thing?_ I thought, I shook my head.

"You're not going to tell me?" he shouted. I shook my head; he slapped me, kicked me, and spat on me. "Homework" I whispered. Kicking me again he slapped me and left. "Little piece of shit" I crawled to my bed and rocked myself.

"Stupid Edward."

**Epov:**

"Why would she not want to be my friend" I said to myself.

"Who doesn't want to be your friend, honey" the soft voice asked. I turned around and saw my mom and a bowl of soup. I shook my head. "Come on honey bear, who doesn't want to be friends with a sweet boy like you," she sat next to me on my bed.

"No one" I said waving my hands. She laughed and kissed my head. It's been so long since I heard her laugh. "Love you mom"

"Oh Edward! My baby! I love you too!" mom smiled and kissed me.

"Elizabeth! Get your ass here now!" a man yelled downstairs.

_Dad._

"I'll see you later sweetie" mom whispered and kissed my cheek. I grabbed her hand and kept it to me, "Don't go mom" I said lowly. She smiled and kissed my cheek, and then left. I know what that monster is going to do; my mommy is going to get a new bruise. Stupid man.

"What the …!" I heard. I walked to my door and listened.

"Tell me! Why the hell did you make him soup!" the man yelled. I heard something sharp and my mom cry, "You're supposed to feed me! You stupid shit!"

I slammed my door and ran to my closet.

_Why mommy! Why! Why do you let this man hit you!? Why can't you leave, us both, go somewhere and live in peace.  
_I felt the tears come out of my eyes, and heard my stupid yells.

"I hate Bella. She has a perfect life! She has a perfect everything! You know what … I shouldn't be her friend, she thinks she's better than me … I'll show her. I'm not orange, orange is an ugly color and I am NOT ugly." I hit my closet door and screamed.

~_~

"Oh god! Like I was shopping with my mom, and like she wanted me to try on this brown flower sweater and I almost dead!" Trish said to us, we were walking to class.

"Died, Trish. You almost DIED" I said. She rolled her eyes, "What ever, brown is such an ugly color, EW! It's the color of POOP!" Mary laughed.

"Eddie! Sit with me, our teacher is not here yet!" Mary yelled and pushed me to her table. "But I want to sit there!" I pointed to my seat. "Nope" she said popping the p. She sat me down and I looked at the door. I don't know why.

"Dork alert!" shouted Ruben. They all laughed except me. Bella was wearing her hair down again, that ugly grey big sweater and big jeans. I looked back at my memory before; she would wear light pretty colors and never wear a sweater, inside the class. Her hair was always up and she always smiled when she came in, no matter what. And now I look at her with that big sweater, those big pants, her hair down and her eyes red.

_What's wrong with her?_

_Well idiot! It's obvious, she's not happy!_

_Well she should be, we decided not to torture her today! And plus she has a perfect life! _

_Well, how do you know she has a perfect life?_

_Because I went to her house yesterday and everything seemed happy and perfect! _

_How do you know it's not a show? How do you know she's not suffering! Look at her._

I shook my head and looked at Bella. She does look miserable, but it could be an act so we could stop making fun of her.

"Bella!" a boy shouted. I looked at the door and almost died.

_Kenny._

She screamed and jumped on him. He smiled and whispered something in her ear. I could see she hugged him tightly. Stupid.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Allan shouted. Everyone looked at him.

Kenny smiled, "My mom and dad got some people and told the principle that how does he know it was me, and that I was not in the bathroom in lunch and that I was with Bella and the principle said sorry and now I'm here" he said.

I growled.

"Eddie, did you growl?" Mary asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

Bella got his hand and they both sat on their desk, now I could see her smiling and she hugged him every three seconds.

_I wish that was me …_

_What are you talking about!_

_I want to hold her hand._

_Don't be stupid…_

"Yeah, don't be stupid." I said to myself.

The teacher came in, and I left to my table.

"I thought you left me" I heard Bella whisper. I stopped and looked at them. "Never. I'm sorry I left for that small time." Kenny whispered back.

_  
What the …_

"Edward! Hello!? Any one in there?" a voice said. I looked to my right and saw Katherine, "What!" I shouted at her. She made a face and kicked me.

"Thanks" I said and sat on my table. I heard a crack as i sat down, I stood up and saw a box of crayons, and then a scream.

"Aye, my crayons .... WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU YOU YOU YOU .... STUPID CRAYON KILLER!" Katherine screamed. I got the crayons and threw it to her, "Here, stop crying" I sat down again. Katherine got her crayons and started crying, "Why the heck are you crying! there just stupid crayons! Buy new ones! creepers." She cried even more. Someone got two crayons, I looked up and saw Bella looking at the two crayons; green and brown. She looked at the two broken crayons and saw that she wanted to cry. I looked at the crayons, they were broken in the middle.

"I'll fix this" Kenny said smiling, he got the crayons from Bella and left, he came back with the crayons taped. He gave it to Bella, she shook her head, "They are still broken. They are not the same" she said looking at me.

_What does she mean?_

We all sat down and listened to the teacher tell us what to do, we had to color... with crayons. Kat looked at me and showed me her fist. Bella took out her crayons, but Kenny put them away and took his out.

"We share" Kenny said to Bella. She got red.

"OHMYGOD! SODOESTHISMEANYOUGUYSAREGOINGTOGETMARRIEDNOW!" Shouted Katherine. She was jumping on her chair.

"Shut it" I said. Kenny looked at me and smiled, "Why are you smiling?"

He shrugged and looked at Bella, "Bella, you look very pretty. Why are you wearing big clothes and your hair down?" I frowned.

_Why does he care?_

"I-I-I like it?" she said it like a question.

"Okay" Kenny smiled; my eyes could have popped out! Doesn't he see that she's lying! Dumb boy! "Well, you should wear a dress and have your hair up, you'll look pretty and not … weird like you do now" he finished. I looked at Bella and saw that what he said did something to her, but what?

"I'll try" she whispered and looked down to do her work.

_Jerk … Bella looks pretty any way she looks._

"Kenny's right" Kat said. I ignored Kat and kicked Bella so she could look at me, but she just looked at her paper.

"Bell honey" Ms. Kat said.

Everyone stayed quiet and looked at Bella. She looked up and I saw that she was crying, I almost did not see. Almost.

"Get your things and go the office, you're going home" Ms. Kat said.

Bella looked like if she saw a ghost and whispered, "Who's picking me up."

"Your dad"

I saw her shiver and slowly very slowly she got her things and left. She did not even say goodbye.

* * *

I promise to have the next chap by Thursday! =) Reviews!!!! pwetty pweaze!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/n: The bad grammar is part of Bella's language. She's only six, and I don't want her to be using words that six year olds don't know. Later when she and Edward grow up, their grammar will be so much better! Like I promise here's chap 5!**

**Ch.5 - No name.**

**Bpov:**

"I did nothing" I shouted, but he hit me again, the red icky blood was coming out of my cheek. "Liar! It's your fault why your mother is in the hospital."

Yes, my mommy is in the hospital and I am going to go see her with daddy. He picked me up to go to her. He told me that she was making me my favorite food and a knife hit her tummy on mistake. Daddy is blaming me now. "If she dies …" he stopped the car and looked at me, the look that made me want to throw up, "if she dies, I'll make sure that you life is so bad, hell will be heaven to you" I looked at him.

_What's hell? He's always saying it. _

We drove to the hospital. When we got there I looked at the building. It's super big! And looks super scary. "Come on" dad said and pulled me out of the car. Ow. It hurt. I followed daddy inside and saw people everywhere. Very old people walking, people who looked sick, and nurses. Eh.

"Renee Swan." Daddy shouted at a pretty nurse. Her hair is shiny, long and yellow. Inside me, my heart in going super fast and I got a very weird feeling. She looked at me and saw her eyes. Gold. Wow. She smiled at me and it looked like she wanted to cry, my hand wanted to grab her hand, so I did. I was about to, when a rough ugly hand pulled me away. "Where's Renee Swan!" shouted Daddy.

_Daddies do not yell at her. She looks nice._

"Let me go check sir. Who are you?" she asked.

"Charlie Swan!" he shouted. I looked at her and I wanted cry. She looked down at a folder and then at me. "She's in room 13B Mr. Swan, only one visitor." The pretty person said. Charlie let go of my hand and ran.

_I want to go see mommy too._

I cried.

"H-H-Honey, please don't cry." The girl said. I looked at her. "I'm nurse … C- Cullen" she said. I smiled. "Bella" she said in a low voice.

"How do you know!" I said. She smiled and shook her head, "My niece told me about you sweetie" she said.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She looked at me. Again she looked like she wanted to cry.

"R-R-Rosalie" she said shaky.

I looked at the floor and then I felt my feet off the floor. I looked up and saw the girl, Rosalie carrying me and crying. "Oh Bella! I miss you so much! I love you my baby girl!" she shouted.

I started to shout help. This crazy stranger is hurting my back and also she is a _STRANGER!_

_Stranger Danger is what I always say._

"Rosalie, your needed." A man said. I looked behind her and died.

He was a **VERY** pretty man with yellow hair and gold eyes too. He was tall and skinny. He was CUTE! SUPER CUTE! Well any way, the girl Rosalie shook her head. She hugged me stronger. It hurt.

"Rose!" shouted the man, he came to me and made her put me down. I looked at both of them, the cute man looked at me and smiled, "I'm Dr. Jasper, I'm so sorry about our nurse. We will leave you alone now." He did not move. He and Rose looked at me funny, like if they know me. Freaky strangers!

"Rose let's go before I do what you wanted to do" Dr. Jasper said. Rosalie kissed my cheek and ran away, Jasper also kissed my cheek and left. I almost died; he is now the boy I want to marry! I can't wait until I grow up and then we get married and be happy and have kids! I touched my cheek, my fingers started to tickle and my cheek too.

"Sweetie it's time to go" Daddy said smiling. I looked at him. He called me sweetie! He's smiling! Is he going to stop hitting me! I smiled big and got his hand; we left and went in the car.

"How…" daddy slapped me hard and did not let me finish. I looked at him.

"You're lucky she didn't die! She's going to be here for three more days. And don't even think about coming to see her!" he shouted and hit me again. Nope. No more happy. I looked out the window and saw my future. Lonely, a big loser and my daddy and mommy hating me.

"Make me a sandwich when we get home." He said.

When we got home, he pushed me out and pulled me in the house.

"Now" he said and pushed me into the kitchen.

I looked around and saw bread, I went to the big cold machine and opened it, and saw a green looking cheese, and so I got it. I found the ham and made my way to the table to make it. I went to my daddy's room and gave him my creation. When he took a bite, he spit it out on my face and got me …

**Epov:**

"Honey, not so hard please." My mother said. I looked her back and wanted to cry. She was bleeding and had scratches.

"Edward, I love you. Thank you so much" she said in a low voice.

"Love you too mom" After putting on the back crème, she put her shirt down she fell asleep. I kissed her and went to my room.

"Stupid Bella gets everything! I shouted throwing a book at the wall. She always gets everything she wants, and has a family that loves her. I looked out the window and saw something that got me mad. Bella was running out side and her dad chasing her, I stood up and looked outside.

"Daddy please stop!" Bella shouted, her dad was still running after her, she was running around in circles, but her dad grabbed her, picked her out and threw her over her shoulder. They looked like they were having fun. Then I saw a car pull over the drive way, dad. I walked to my mom's room and stayed in there with her. There is no way in heck that my dad will hit my mom again.

Stupid rotten Bella and her stupid life!

**Bpov:**

"You run on me again you little shit and I'll beat the living crap out of you!" daddy shouted pulling my hair. "I'm sorry" I said, my voice shaky. He threw me to my wall and locked me in. I ran to the door and started hitting it, I hate living here. Daddy hates me and I think mommy does too. My cheek was hurting bad, so I went to my mirror and saw what he did to me. My cheek has a purple and black circle and my mouth is bleeding.

"Aw shucks!"

I touched it and it hurt a lot. I laid down on the floor and looked at me. The girl on the mirror did not look like me. She looked sad, dead and sad. I waved my hand and she did too, I closed one eye and she did too. I smiled, she smiled. I took a deep breath and cried. Why does my life suck like lollipops! Grr! If only I could be a stupid lion so I could kill everyone I hate!

_Bella don't you dare say that! _A voice said. I looked around my room, no one.

_Hello?_

_Yes hello, now life is not that bad._

_Shut up, invisible voice, or I will._

_You can't_

_Yes I can!_

_Nope_

_YESP!_

_Nope_

_You're such an annoying ducky voice!_ I shouted in my head.

_Why?_

"Leave me alone." I said.

I looked at the mirror and saw that my cheek was still red and super ugly.

_Why are you saying 'super' a lot._

_Because I want too!_

I hit my head on the floor and saw tiny little pony's in my head. The voice was no more.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked the girl in the mirror. She did not say anything. "Is that me?" I asked. Her mouth was closed.

"No name." I said. She said nothing.

"Fine, your name is now no name."

I stand up and walked to my bed. I fell asleep.

~_~

"Wake the hell up kid! Walk to school!" shouted someone. I opened my eye and saw daddy. He left the room and I hear his door close. I get up and walked to the closet, my pants, my purple shirt and my mommy's big jacket. "Bye daddy." I said when I went to his room, he throw a shoe at me. I closed the door, "Love you, forever"

The fluffy white marshmallows was covering the sky, it was cold. I walked to school cold and lonely. I started singing a song when something hit my head hard. "Hey!" I shouted looking behind me. Edward.

"Where's daddy!" he shouted. I did not listen to him and walked. "Where's your daddy, loser" he said. I closed my eyes and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. I got to school and stopped running. I saw Kenny talk to a boy; I walked to him and hugged him very tight.

"Hi" he said.

"Yellow!" I shouted.

He laughed and we both went to class. "Why are you wearing that ugly thing" he said looking at me jacket and pants. I looked at my feet and sit on my chair, "I like my jacket" He laughed.

"Bella, where's daddy?" said a boy behind me. Edward.

"Leave me alone!" I shout at him and put my head on the desk.

"Did daddy die? Did mommy die? Bella are you alone" said another boy. Allan.

"Aw. Mommy wants to die and not be with Bella! How funny!"Trish.

"Nobody loves you" Mary.

They all laugh at me and I cried, they are right. Daddy hates me and I think mommy does too. I stood up and walked to Edward. "Screw you!" I shouted and punched his nose. "Leave me alone, you stupid ugly bad boy!" I shouted more at him, I socked his arm, and also his eye.

"Ugly Bella!" Trish shouted and pulled my hair. It hurt a lot.

"You cannot touch my boyfriend!" she shouted and punched my cheek. The cheek where daddy hits me. I fell and started to cry. It hurt a lot. My hair was on my face and now it is not, everybody looked at my cheek and they all looked at Trish,

"Good job!" everyone shouted at her and gave her a high five.

I got mad. She did not do that bruise! It was daddy! I wanted to say. My mouth was closed. Edward looked at me confused, he looked at my cheek and then at me. He did not say good job. Why?

_He loves you._ The stupid voice said. I shook my head,

_Shut up._

_

* * *

_Hope you guys like it! or loved it! :D! Give me some lovin by Reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight …**

**A/n: Okay so I'm getting ideas for another story, but I don't know if I should start it meanwhile doing this story. Ugh frustrated much? Well any wayyy hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Ch. 6 – Grow up.**

**Bpov:**

"Alright kids behave and sit down. And Bella get off the floor, there's no nap time here honey" Ms. Kat giggled.

Everyone laughed harder, I looked at Kenny and saw him smiling and helped me up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Sure, sure"

When I sat down I saw Edward looking at me. I tell myself to not pay attention to him.

"That was very funny Bella" Kenny said, Katherine giggled. I smiled, but it hurt my cheek.

"Okay class, today we are going to work on math!" Ms. Kat said. Everyone looked sad, "So who could tell me what is thirty plus seven?" the teacher said, kids rose up there hand. I took my green folder and start to draw. I was drawing my bird best friend, when a stupid boy (Edward) kicks me under the desk.

"Ow what!" I shouted at him.

He threw me a paper. I looked at him funny, but he point to the paper and said, "Read it" I opened the paper and saw his pretty writing, it was very very pretty, his capitol I, is very nice and …

Shut up!

I shook my head and look at the paper:

_**I know Trish did not make that mark on your cheek! – E**_

I looked at him. Does he know! Oh MY CHEESE! He knows! Daddy is going to get me. Maybe he don't know!

_What are you talking about! – D_

I threw it to him, he opened it and he looked. Weird. He write something fast and threw it to me. I got it, but Kenny called me, I look at him and he look at my hands, "What is that?" he said. I look at my hands and put it in my pocket, "Nothing" I said and pretendededed to look at the teacher. He did too. After, I took out the paper and read it.

_**That bruise on your cheek! And what's 'D '? –E**_

I could feel me almost crying. I cannot tell him! I promise daddy.

_D means Duck! Yay. – D_

I threw it to him and ask the teacher if I could use the restroom. I stand up and walked out. I want to run, I can't see Edward now. I started to run to the restroom, when I was in I went inside a room and locked myself and cry. Why does daddy hate me? I love daddy why can't he love me! I cried and cried.

"Bells" said a voice I did not want to listen. Right now.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Bella, are you crying!"

I open the door and dry my face with my hand.

"Kat, why are you here!" I said. She came to me and gave me a hug.

"I saw your eyes red, so I follow you, you sill duck" she said.

I sniffed and cried, "You're super cool." She laughed hard, "Bells, why are you crying?" I looked at her with my eyes open, "I miss home." I lie. Kat smiled and grabbed my hand and she started running to class.

"Ms. Kat! Bella just puked and has to go home!" shouted Katherine. I felt my face red.

"Oh okay, grab your things Bella and go to the nurse, so they can call your mom and dad." Teacher said. I nodded and got my things. I ran out and did not go to the nurse; I climbed the gate and run home. I hope daddy's not home.

**Renee pov:**

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" I asked.

Bella came running home and flew to her room, she's been in there for a pretty long time. Bella smiled and nodded, "Yessy" she squeaked. I laughed and walked to her bed, I gave her a kiss on the forehead, If only she knew …

"Angel!" shouted Charlie, I guess he came home early.

"I'm upstairs with Bella, she's sick!" I shouted back.

I looked at Bella, and all color that she had was no longer there. I placed my hand on her cheek, and was cold.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

She nodded.

"Why is she here?" grunted Charlie.

I looked at him and gave him a look. "She doesn't feel good" He narrowed his eyes at her, and nodded, "Ren, why don't you go but her, her favorite soup. I'll take good care of her" I smiled, It's a good idea. I smiled and kissed Bella, "I'll be back" she clung to my sleeve and whimpered, "Please don't go mommy"

I shook my head, "I'm going to the market and get you that animal soup, you so much love" I kissed her and stood up. I walked up to Charlie and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I rushed out of the house and walked to my car. Looking around to make sure no one was looking I opened the glove compartment and got my cigarette. My cell rang and I hoped it was my baby. Looking it was. I beamed.

"Hey sweets" I smiled.

_"Hey sugar? So are you free tonight, I need you"_ Phil groaned.

I nodded, "Yes." I looked at Bella's window and grinned.

_Good luck kid_.

I put my car to drive and left to my mans house.

**Epov:**

"Hope she has a deadly sickness" smiled Mary.

Everyone else laughed. I was worried. She did not look sick, she looked very fine. Everyone was still talking about Bella when we saw her dad grabbing her arm and stuffed her in his car. Everyone laughed and said she was going to get a spanky. Everyone said goodbye, I continued to walk to my house. Why was Bella's dad grabbing her like that? Did she get in trouble? I think she did. Yup she did something stupid and now is in major trouble. I stopped in front of her house when a car beeped in back of me; it was Bellas' mom I think. I jumped away and looked at her, "Don't block me kid." She yelled and ran inside. I stuck my tongue out and left. Bella's mom is a stupid old woman. I continued walking, until I was in front of my house.

"Tell that damn kid of yours to not touch my damn stuff!" shouted my 'daddy'. I opened my door and saw my mom run to me. "He didn't touch anything! It was me!" she shouted. I was confused; the man held up a book and saw that there was a syrup mark.

_Ohhh, Oops. _

"I'll see you in the room" he whispered to her. My mom nodded.

"Honey, go do homework over a friend's house" my mom said smiling.

I smiled big, I never get to go over my friends house! I ran out and started to run to Rubens house.

* * *

"Hey!" Ruben smiled big.

I high fived him and walked inside.

"You want to go spy on the ugly duckling?" he ask.

"Kay" I whispered.

I didn't like that for her. Ugly duckling. She's not ugly. We left and walked to her house when we saw his car. He came out smiling and just went inside; we both looked at the car and saw nobody else. We looked at each other and slowly walked to the car, we saw inside and saw no Bella. We looked at each other, "Where is she?" I asked. He shook his head and pouted, "I wanted to make fun of her and now I can't!" he started to walk away when something was walking slowly to us, I turned around and saw this Super hot babe carrying Bella. The babe had long yellow hair and she was super tall! I looked at Bella and saw that she had a black eye and she was not wearing pants. The babe looked at me and smiled, "Hi Edward" my eyes opened big and my mouth went like a 'O'.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

She stood very still, until Bella started crying. I felt bad.

"Are her parents inside?" she asked me.

"Yes Ma'am." I said.

She smiled and then left to knock on the door.

"The hell…" Mr. Swan said slowly then smiled, "Ms. Cullen! It's great seeing you!"

The hot girl shook her head and pointed at Bella, the dad looked at Bella and frowned, "Where did you find her?" he almost shouted. The babe shook her head, "I was walking, and I saw her lying on the ground, she told me she lived here" The dad grabbed Bella and walked inside, shutting the door on the babe's face. When she turned around I saw her eyes red and her face, she had the biggest scariest face ever! I ran away with Ruben.

"Isn't that the hottest babe!" he shouted.

"Yeah" I said. I was still thinking about Bella, I hope she's okay.

**Bpov:**

"You stupid child! How dare you come home early!" daddy shouted hitting me again.

I was tied to a tree and he was hitting me with a branch. I miss mommy…

"Shit, you know I hate you! I wanted you to die! I don't know why your mom loves you! Look at you, you're ugly, fat and stupid." He hit me again but harder, I screamed.

"Shut up!" he shouted again, hitting me. I stayed quiet. I could hear him come closer to me and then he ripped my pants away. He rubbed my leg, before hitting me very very VERY hard. I screamed super loud that my throat start hurting bad, "That is your punishment" he spat at me, then left. "Walk home" he said and then he went inside his car and left. It was cold and all I could see is black.

**Apov:**

"NO!!!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me, we were doing our own thing; I was looking at my clothes when I got the nasty vision of Charlie stabbing Bella right on this heart, he was smiling. When Bella closed her eyes and fell to the ground all you can see is the smile on her lips.

"Honey what's wrong!" shouted Esme. Jasper felt the fear the sad and the anger in me and hugged me.

"B-Bella" I stuttered and then came the sobs.

"What about her?" whispered Carlisle.

I shook my head trying not to remember, "Lets just say, she doesn't have a bright future." I spat.

"What happened?" asked Rose, I looked at her and felt guilty.

I heard her growl; I guess my silence said it all. With nobody to stop her she ran out of the house.

"Rose!" Barked Emmett, but it was too late. She's far gone.

**Rpov:**

_What the hell is that suppose to mean! That my freaking baby sister is going to die! _

I ran into the woods and just ran; I didn't want to think on how she will be dying, or why she was dying. I stopped my run and started to jog and then walk. I looked down at my heels and just so damn badly just wanted to cry, no sobs. Tears. Bella could and will not die, there's no reason on why she dies. I sat on a broken tree and just rocked myself.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. _

"FU-"I was about to scream, when a low whimper caused me to stop. I turned my head to the left knowing there was a human here, I was about to leave when _her _scent hit me. Bella. I jumped up and ran to that scent.

The image in front of me made me want to puke;

Bella was tied down to a tree; she had red marks all over her legs and behind. She turned her head a little, when I saw that gross black eye. I gasped and ran to her. I untied her small wrist and saw her small body fall to the ground.

"Bells, Bells!" I whispered loud.

She made no move. I picked her up and walked. Where to? I had no idea; I was torn between Carlisle and her father. So I did what I thought was right, I took her to her house. During the walk all I did was staring at my beautiful sister who was beaten. I kept kissing her and whispering "I love you" I smiled as I felt her move a little. As I finally made it to her street I saw two boys in front of her dad's house, one I could identify as Edward. His messy bronze hair, his green eyes and that cute button nose.

"Hi Edward" I smiled at him.

His face went pale; his eyes went wide and the same for his mouth.

_What did I say?_

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

_Oh shit …_

And then Bella saved me by crying. And there she was my first priority.

"Are her parents inside?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yes, Ma'am", Edward and his manners. I walked up to the door and knock.

After that lovely welcoming from Chief Swan, I nodded at Bella, I could hear his heart quickening and he glared at me, "Where did you find her?" he almost shouted. I explained how I found her completely lying. He grabbed her and slammed the door on my face.

"Asshole" I muttered and turned.

I saw Edward and his friend gawking at me and then ran away, I guess by my facial expression I look pretty scary. After making sure no one was around I ran back home.

_My poor baby Bella._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Ch.7 – Nice to ?  
**

**Apov:**

"That piece of …" Carlisle cut me off.

"Alice, the future may change" he said with little hope.

I shook my head violently, "Hell no it's not going to! Sorry mom" Esme nodded. I was pacing around in the living room; Emmett, Jasper and Rose were in their own little stupid world.

"Rosalie said that she found freaking Bella beaten! What if it's her damn father! That bastard could be hurting her!" I shouted. I looked at Rose, but I could see she was in a daze. I walked up to her and shook her, "Rosalie!" she did nothing, she stayed the same.

"Alice ease up on her, she's been having a rough time with this Bella vision you had" Emmett snapped. I glared at him, "Don't you care about Bella! About her future! That she's going to be dying!" He stood up from the couch and was now face to face with me, "Of course I care! What makes you think I don't!? All because I'm not freaking out like you are!" he roared. I was shocked. We rarely fought.

"I'm just so worried! I've been trying to seek her future, but all I get is her death!" I choked. I felt Jaspers' arm around me, "Babe, calm down. We all care. But we can't do nothing right now." He whispered. I could feel him throwing waves of calmness to me; it helped a little.

"We could always kill him" whispered Rosalie.

"Now she talks" I said. She stood up and glared down at me, her heels made her extremely tall. "I say we kill her father. We all know that man is going to kill her! So why not finish him first" she said. I nodded my head and bouncing pointing at Rose, "I agree!" I chanted. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Esme chuckled. "Rosalie and Alice. We will not be killing him. If we killed him, what do you think will happen to Bella?" asked Carlisle.

Rose and I faced Carlisle and we both put a hand on our hip, "If we killed him, Bella would live" Rosalie said, I nodded.

"Okay, well did you forget his is CHIEF Swan?" he asked.

"No…" I said. He nodded, "Well when he dies, what do you think people are going to think?" he asked.

"That he died of old age" Rosalie said in an obvious tone.

"But he's only fifty six. And he is healthy as a horse" Carlisle smiled.

Damn.

"Then what the hell should we do!" I shouted.

"Let's just watch out for her. Alice, do you think you could get a job as a teacher?" asked Esme.

I grinned and nodded in agreement! "Oh YES!" I exclaimed. I closed my eyes and felt the haze cloud me;

_**"Students, you will be having a new teacher. Ms. Kat was fired because she did something very very bad" The principle said. I looked around the room searching. I kept on looking until a small figure came in through the door.**_

_** "Bella, why are you late?" asked the principle in a harsh tone. Clearly he disliked her.**_

_** "I-I-I overslept" she whispered and sat down. **_

_**He shook his head, but continued, "Well like I was saying … Mrs. Cullen will be your new teacher" **_

I returned smiling, "Yup, I'm the new teacher. Looks like Ms. Kat is in a drug related scandal!"

Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Nessie who was walking down the stairs. She just woke up from her nap. Rose went to her and hugged her tight; Nessie reminded all of us of Bella and Edward. We all miss them.

"Nothing sweet pea. How was your sleep?" Asked Jasper.

She walked to him and jumped on his lap, "Fine, I'm hungry. Can we go hunt?" she asked.

"We'll take her" Said Carlisle and Esme. Ness nodded and walked upstairs to change. Carlisle and Esme went outside to wait for her. I went to sit next to Jazz. Rose and Em sat down in front of the TV and began playing. I closed my eyes.

"I miss you" said a soft voice from up stairs. I looked up at Jasper, he had this pained expression, "She misses Edward and Bella." He whispered. I nodded and stood, I need to talk to Nessie. I ran to her room and found nothing. I looked through all the rooms and I couldn't find her. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Daddy" Nessie whimpered. Ah ….

I walked to the third floor and opened Edwards's old room; she was curled up in the middle of the bed rocking herself. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Babe?" I asked.

She went still for a few seconds than began sobbing. I sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Honey? What's wrong?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted her to tell me.

"I miss dad and mom. I want to be with them, I know they are six years old, but I want them. I miss daddy singing to me, and hearing mommy's laugh. I want them back so much. I miss them. Look what I found" she said, she showed me what she was holding on to; it was a necklace shaped like a heart, a locket. She opened the little heart and in there, there was a picture of Edward from the 1900's and Bella that was taken when she was the therapist of Edward. Esme practically begged to take her a picture. I covered my mouth with one hand, trying to stop the sob. I swallowed it and smiled, "It's beautiful, where did you find this?" I asked grabbing the locket from her tiny fingers.

"Under the pillow" she whispered. I nodded and lay down next to her. "Its okay honey, we all miss them. They'll be back with us in the future." I said trying to calm her down.

"You promise Aunty Al?" she asked.

"I promise" I said.

She held out her tiny pinky, "Pinky promise?" I giggled and nodded putting my pinky around hers, "Pinky promise, cross my dead heart." She giggled and hugged me.

"I love you" she smiled.

"Love you too, let's go get you fed" I said and picked her up.

**Bpov:**

"So, I think Johnny has a crush on me!" said Kat very excited. I smiled at her and ate my cheese stick.

"What's wrong?" she said.

I shook my head, "I'm sleepy." I said and stood up from the bench. Lunch was over. I throw my paper away and walked to my class. I zipped up my jacket and stopped walking to wait for Kat. "So, I think I want to marry Johnny!" she yelled. I laughed, "I wish you a … MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I said. She laughed and we both went in the class. Everyone was looking at the board, I look where they look and saw something that said;

_Kids, sorry. I am needed in the office. So your work on the workbook, pages 35 and 36._

"Cool! No teacher!" shouted Kat and started jumping up and down. I looked at her like she had no head. Weird girl. Everyone looked at me and Kat and started shouting 'Yay' and yeah. I walked to my chair and sat down putting my head on the table.

"I wish time will go fast." I whispered. I closed my eyes.

"_Cheesus ... please make this day go super fast so I can go home and sleep"_ I think.

"Are you okay?" ask someone. I looked up and saw Johnny. "Yeah" I said and closed my eyes again. "Can I talk to you?" he said again. "Yeah" I said and put my head straight to look at him. "Ugh, I-I…" John stopped talking and sat next to me. I look in front of me and saw Kat jumping everywhere with Mary. I look back and John, "I like Kat" he said in a very low voice. My mouth went super open and I almost died. "Really! Cuz she likes you too!" I said. He smiled HUGE, "Really?" he said. "Yes, sir!" I said. He hugged me very hard and ran to his guy friends. I giggled and put my head back on the table.

"Belly!" shouted someone. I know that voice. I look up and smile, "Hi Kenny" he sat next to me and kissed my cheek, "I got you a surprise" he said. My eyes went big, "No, I- I do not want stupid surprises" I said. My dad gave me a surprise and that was a big scratch on my tummy. Kenny huff like the big bad wolf and cross his arms, "Fine. I got it for you. I thought you will like it" he said sad. I close my eyes and put my head on the table again. _Cheesus! Please. I want to go home!_ … "Okay, what is the surprise?" I said. I heard his laugh and he got my hand from under the table and put something in it. I opened my eyes and put my hand on top of the table. A paper? I opened the paper, and it said;

**Dear Belly,**

**I like you very much. **

**-Like,**

**THE KEN MAN**

I smile and got his hand and kiss it. "Thank you. I like it very much" I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek, I blush. Stupid blush …

**Emmett pov:**

"So Jazz … I was thinking…" I grinned.

Jasper looked at me and groaned. "Em, seriously, NO!" after his lame ass rejected me before I said anything, he returned to reading his boring book. We were both sitting on the couch. I scooted myself closer to him and stared at him, I made my emotion lust. It was easy; I just had to think about Rosalie in the black tight dress …

"STOP!" Jasper roared. I smiled, "What? I did nothing" I said pouting trying to seem innocent.

"Oh, do not pout! What do you want?" he asked.

Jack. Pot.

"You wanna scare Edward!" I nearly shouted.

Jazz went stiff for a bit, than a grin sketched on his face, "In" he said and stood up, I stood up and walked out with him.

* * *

We both knew where he lived, "Time?" I asked Jasper. We were both behind a bush across the street from his house. "One thirty seven" Jasper whispered. I nodded he was out of school and should be walking to his house by now. We stayed looking at the sidewalk and his house, minute's passes and nothing. Jasper started humming show tunes and honestly it was getting on my nerves. An hour passed and nothing. "Where the hell could he be!" I hissed. I didn't like my plan so far, Jasper chuckled, " I don't know Emmett, let me go ask him" he said sarcastically. I growled and glared at him. "Whose stupid idea was this?" he asked smirking. "Don't start with me boy" I spat. He glared at me and I glared back.

"OH MY G! Let's go scare Edward because I don't have a life! The only entertaining thing in the house besides playing games is playing with Rose…" I didn't even let him finish his girly mockery of me. I attacked him and his back hit a tree. "You ass! Alice gave me this shirt! You know what this means!" he shouted. I laughed, there was a big tear and a huge mud stain on it, "Don't ever make fun of me." I said. He growled and tackled me to the other side. We were on the floor clawing, growling and biting at each other when we both heard a gasp and a "cool" we both looked up to see Edward looking down at us and grinning. We stood up and fixed ourselves, "OH GOSH! YOU GUYS HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT!" Edward shouted. Jasper chuckled and looked at me. I glared at him and smiled down at the little cute Edward, "Ugh, sorry kid. No can do" I said. He frowned and pouted, after a few minutes of him doing that he glared at me and stuck out his tongue, "Fine! I don't care, you look like a big ugly stupid bear!" he shouted and ran inside his house.

_What the…_

Jasper started roaring with laughter and pointed at me, "Big" laugh "Ugly" laugh "Stupid" laugh "BEAR" he laughed even more. I punched him in the gut, "Shut it, or I'll ruin the rest of your clothes and you'll have to deal with shopping with Alice" I said. He shut up quickly. I chuckled. We both turned to run, but he heard a loud scream. Jasper looked at me with horror and I did the same.

"It's a woman. She's in deep pain. Along with who I'm guessing is Edward" Jasper whispered. I felt myself go hot and without thinking I ran inside his house. I saw a man running around the kitchen with a phone, he was talking to the police. The woman was on the floor with scissors on her right leg. I could see the blood trickling down and the smell of it. God it smelled to gooooood. I was about to get her when I felt Jasper next to me holding me down, then I saw Edward. He was on the stairs crying his heart out. I calmed down and felt bad for the little guy.

"Who the hell are you two!" shouted the man.

Jasper stepped in, "I'm Jasper and he's Emmett. We were outside when we heard screams, so we came in to see what happened. I am a doctor along with Emmett." Jasper lied. My mouth went wide but I nodded. The man hung up his phone and threw it to the side, "My wife accidentally tripped and there were scissors on the floor and she fell on them." He said in a rush.

_Bull._

"Okay, sir. I'm going to take her to the hospital; I'm going to need you to drive while I try to stop the bleeding." Jasper said calmly. I could tell he was putting amounts of calm in this house.

"Dad! I want to go too!" shouted Edward coming downstairs. The man glared down at Edward, "No, you stay" he said firmly. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me.

"Take care of Edward." Jasper whispered fast so no one could here. After he went with the man and carried his wife out to his car. I stayed behind. I was in shock. I wanted to scare Edward, and it turned to Jasper and I fighting, Edward watching us and then seeing Edwards mom bleeding to death. Wow. I heard a sob and turned around to see Edward rubbing his eyes with his arm. I walked to him and kneeled down, "Hey bud. You want to go play games?" I asked. He looked at me, "I don't have any game. I have books" he said. "What!" I shouted, "you don't have games! Are you crazy!?" I asked. He shook his head, "Mom does not want me to get wash brain … no wait, brain wash." He said. I chuckled and shook my head. Kids now and days, then I got a fantastic idea.

"Want to come over my house. I have bunch of games!" I said. He nodded in agreement. I got his hand and we both walked, very slowly, walked to my house.

* * *

"Is this your house!" he shouted once we were outside. I smiled down at him, "Yup!" I said and we both walked in.

"Mom I'm home!" I called.

"You live with your mom?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

He laughed, "Loser" he whispered. I nudged him.

"Yes Em…" Esme walked out of the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Edward.

"Is it?" she whispered. I nodded.

She bit her lip, and smiled. She walked to us and bent down to kiss Edward, "Are you hungry?" she asked. Edward looked at her and he looked deep in thought. God sometimes I wish I had his stupid mind reading power.

"Yes" he whispered.

Esme nodded, but stayed in place not moving. Edward looking at Esme and Esme looking at Edward. "I'm going to make a sandwich" Esme said breathless and ran inside the kitchen. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she missed Edward.

"Come on" I said pulling him to the couch and I took out the games I thought for his age he would like.

"I want that one!" he shouted, pointing at the Wii shooting game. I shook my head, weird boy; he picked the game I could kiss his ass in. I put the disk in the Wii, got two controllers and began playing…

"What the hell!" I shouted at him. He was smug and was laughing. He beat me. Even though we went freaking crazy on every level, he beat me. I was usually the master at this, but what the hell! I got the vase that was next to me and threw it on the floor.

"Baby" said Edward. I growled at him and stuck my tongue out, "Mature" I muttered. Esme came in with about thirty sandwiches and put it on the coffee table, I looked at Edward and his mouth went open, I thought I saw some fly's go in.

"I-Is this all for me, or him?" he asked pointing at me. I laughed and Esme smiled, "No sweetie, this is all for you. I hope it's not a lot"

Edward shook his head and dug in. I made a face; the stuff he was eating looked gross and smelled gross too. He turned to look at me and I laughed harder, his face was covered with white, red and yellow stuff, "Wa... sum?" he asked with a mouthful of that stuff. I shook my head. An hour with forty nine minutes later he was finished. And when I mean finished I mean he ate every sandwich, he burped and laughed. I was in shock along with Esme. Do they feed him?

"What are you?" he asked yawning.

I looked at Esme with wide eyes, "What do you mean lil bud?" I tried to sound normal.

"Well, you guys are too nice and you don't know me. Your house is too clean and when I was eating, you look like you wanted to throw up!" he laughed.

_Oh my shit._

I was about to lie when I heard Alice.

"Hey" she sighed looking actually tired. Wonder what got her … then came in Rosalie who was beaming, she was carrying multiple bags of car parts. I purred.

"I am never shopping for car parts EVER again!" shouted Alice. She came to sit on the sofa, but froze when she saw Edward.

"Hello miss" Edward smiled at her and held out his hand. Alice blinked twice than took it, "Hey, what's your name?" she asked faking.

"Edward. Edward Masen. And you?" he asked.

"Alice, Alice Cullen. Pleasure to meet you Edward. Ugh Esme could I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked. Esme nodded and they both walked out. Rosalie put her bags down and walked in front of Edward. I looked at Edward and grinned. He had the biggest goofy smile on his face; he was crushing on my girl. He stood up and fixed his messy hair than smiled at her, "My name is Edward, what's your name hun?" he asked trying to sound slick. I tried my best not to laugh. Rosalie's eyes went wide and she smiled, "Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen." She said. Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it lingering it.

"Emmett do you mind if I … if I date your sister?" Edward asked still looking at a very freaked out Rosalie.

"Not at all bud" I smiled.

Rosalie turned to me and gave me a death glare.

"Actually Edward, I'm married to Emmett. Sorry. Maybe you could be with someone your age … and height." Rosalie smiled and sat next to me.

I could hear Alice's and Esme's laugh from the kitchen.

"Darn! All the good looking ladies are taken" Edward huffed and sat back down.

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Em and Rose we need you!" shouted Alice.

Rose and I stood, "Stay here kid, I'll be back" I winked at him and went to the kitchen.

"Why is he here?" they all asked.

I sighed and told them what happened. When I finished they all looked heartbroken.

_Women…_

**Epov:**

Yup these people are very crazy. I stood up and walked around the living room. The pictures looked pretty and they all look like models. Why would they be nice to me? I shook my head and looked at the kitchen. They were still there. I went up the stairs and looked at more pictures. When I was in the second floor it seemed boring. I was about to walk into a room when I heard something whisper my name.

"_Edward."_ It said.

I look behind me and saw nothing. It said my name again and I heard it coming from up stairs. I climbed the stairs when I reached the third floor. Wow.

"_Edward."_ The voice said a little bit louder. It was coming from the room on the left. I walked to it. I touched the door and felt this weird thing. I was about to open the door when someone called me downstairs. I ran down the stairs fast and stopped when I saw Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Esme looking at me.

"What were you doing?" asked Alice.

She looked like a major pixie.

"Nothing" I said looking at my shoes.

"Sure, ugh we got a call from your dad and he wants you to come home" Alice said.

I nodded, but I was sad. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay here with the crazy people.

"I'll take you buddy" Emmett said. I smiled, he took my hand and we both were in front of the door when it opened and the pretty tall girl from the first day of school was there.

"Hi…" she stopped talking and looked at me and looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She started to cry and then ran to me and hugged me very, very tightly.

"Dad" she said in a very low voice.

_Dad? Okay I think these people are crazy… yup very, very crazy._

I pushed her away and ran, I ran into the forest. I could here the crazy people call me, but i didn't listen. I keep on running. Why did she call me dad? and why do I like her calling me dad! I'm only six! I keep on running and running. I was too scared, of that house and them.

**(Listen to Hold you in my arms by Ray Lamontagne)**

I finally stopped running and looked around. I. am. Lost. I started to run again. I don't know where, but i ran. I didn't know where my house was. I was still running when I tripped on this stick and i fell on my face, I could feel something stab my leg and my head bleed. Oh man ... I curled up and started to cry. I kept on crying and crying, i was so confused and sad. Why didn't may dad let me go with mommy and why did that girl call me dad!? this is all to weird. I sniffed then screamed. I heard noises from a bush in front of me, I wanted to stand up and run, but i could not. I got scared. Suddenly the small person came out of the bush and my eyes went wide. Bella.

"What are you doing here?" I said. She looked at me and shook her head. She walked to me and I could see that she was also bleeding but from her lip and her cheek. She bent down and helped me up. When i was now standing i could feel blood on my leg. I was going to look down when Bella got my face. "Do not look down. It will not help you" she said. I nodded and looked at her, I touched her lip and saw that she was bleeding a lot. "What happened?" i asked her. She went still and shook her head, "Nothing. I fell. What are you doing here?" she asked me. I looked up at the sky and was about to cry, when she gave me a hug. I was shocked! Why would she hug me? I was mean to her and bad. And she is hugging me right now. I cried and hugged her back. I kept hugging her, she was so soft and smelled very pretty. I like hugging her.

"Let's go to my house, I know how to fix that" she said pointing to my head and leg. I looked at her, I saw her blush and she looked away and rubbed her neck. "Thank you" I said. She looked at me and smiled, "No problemo" she giggled. I laughed, her giggle is so cute and nice. I kept looking at her and she looked at me, I looked at her big brown pretty eyes, her cute nose and her bleeding lip. "Let's go before my dad get's home" Bella said fast. She looked behind her and got my hand and took me. Her hand was so soft and pretty, and small. I like it.

* * *

**Bpov:**

"It hurts" cried Edward. I laughed.

I was putting a spray on his leg, he had a huge cut. I know how to fix this thank to my daddy. "I know, but please let me help you" I said. He shook his head saying yes. I cleaned his cute and put a bandage around his leg, then i looked at his head and saw that he had a stick stuck in his forehead, he looked funny, but I did not laugh. I put a glove on and than took the stick out. He shouted a bad word and i poked his stomach, "Sorry" he said. I got a wet tissue and cleaned his Boo-boo. After I put a band aid on it and then kissed it, he smells so good.

"All better" I said. He looked at me weird and then smiled.

"Thanks" he said getting off my bed. "You're welcome" I said and put my first aid away under my bed. He looked at me and touched my lip and cheek.

_Shoot! I forgot to fix myself! Dad is going to be mad._

"Bye" I said and looked out my window. Waiting for my birdie. He closed my door and left. I put my head on the window and cried. I could see Edward walking to his house. "Miss you" then I went to my bed and fell asleep.

~(~

"Bella Smells!" Ruben and Mary sang. I sat on my desk and played with my pencil. The teacher was not here yet, so I put my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"Bella" someone said. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I got something for you" he said.

I looked at him. Do I trust him. Well he was nice to me ...

I stand up and said "Yes" I looked down at his hand, then he opened it and put his hand on my face. My face felt sticky and dirty. When I looked down his hand I saw Honey and Mud. I looked at him and I could feel me going to cry.

"Asshole!" I yelled and ran away.

_Stupid Bella!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/n: SUPA SORRY FOR TAKING FOR EVER! I made this chapter longer because the guilt on making you guys wait was drowning me. Hope you like it!**

**Ch: 8 – New teacher.  
**

**Bpov:**

"Isabella." Shouted daddy.

I jumped up and run downstairs, "Clean up this kitchen. Your mother went out shopping." He said. I looked at him, "Dad, I have school" I said very slowly, but he slap me and then left. I look at the kitchen, it look SUPER dirty. I think daddy did this on purpose. I know. I got the cleaning things and then start my job.

~_~

I wipe my face with a napkin and look at the kitchen. It look SUPER clean. I smile big and then look at the big clock on top of the TV. I huffed; "I should learn how to tell time" I said and then ran to my room to change. Jacket, pants, and big shirt. Ready to go. I went down stairs again for mommy to go take me to school, but I remember that she is shopping.

"Oh no!" I shouted and ran out the house.

**Apov:**

"So do I look professional or what?" I grinned at Rosalie, who was staring outside.

She looked at me and nodded, "Looking nice." She mumbled then continued looking outside. Oh and did I forget to mention that today is my first day of teaching and that Rosalie is completely pissed because I get to be with Bella and not her? No. I sighed and walked to her and hugged her, "I promise that you'll see her soon." I said. She nodded, but shrugged me away. I growled and stormed out of her room. I ran to the kitchen where Esme was and sat on the counter, "Esme, do you think it's wrong that I get this teaching job instead of Rosalie?" I asked. She looked up from her book and smiled, "Honey, I agree with you going, but try to put it in Rose's point." I shook my head, "But I would let Rose teach, because I know I would probably just take her away" Esme walked to me and cupped my cheeks, "Alice, you know Rosalie. She misses Bella and just wants to see her."

I huffed; "Well jealousy is not pretty on her" Esme chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Well it's almost eight, you should get going." I nodded and left. I climbed into my Porsche and drove out. Irritation was getting the best of me. The stupid traffic lights kept on popping red, right when I'm there. Finally minutes later, I was in my new teacher parking spot. I got out of the car and walked to the class.

"Hey, here for room…" I faked looking down to see what room I was seeing, "f-4" I smiled. The receptionist looked me up and down and smirked. Clearly I knew she thought I would blend in with the rest of the students. She's SO HILARIOUSE! Not. She handed me some papers to sign and m new key.

"The principle, Mr. Garth, is already in there Mrs. Cullen." She said.

I nodded and left, I threw the useless papers away and continued my walk to the class room. Once I was right in front of the class, I took a breath and walked in. The kids all looked at me, the boys mouth opened, and the girls' eyes wide. I walked next to the principle. My eyes darted everywhere.

"Students, you will be having a new teacher. Ms. Kat was fired because she did something very very bad" The principle said. I looked around the room searching. I kept on looking until a small figure came in through the door.

"Bella, why are you late?" asked the principle in a harsh tone. Clearly he disliked her.

"I-I-I overslept" she whispered and sat down.

He shook his head, but continued; "Well like I was saying … Mrs. Cullen will be your new teacher" he grunted and then left. Once he left it was extremely silent. I swear I heard a cricket.

"Hello children, like Mr. Garth said, I'm your new teacher. You guys can call me Mrs. C or Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at all of them; my eyes would go automatically to Bella, who seemed to take a lot of interest to her lap. I sat on the teachers desk, which totally needed the Alice touch and looked for the attendance sheet.

"It's on the overhead" said a boy.

I looked up, "Who said that?" I asked. A little skinny boy with a LA hat raised his hand, "What's your name, Huns?" I asked. He grinned, "Ruben, Ruben Remirez" he purred.

_Okay?_

"Well Ruben, your table gets two points" I smiled.

They all "huh?" and I giggled forgetting how the class was going to work.

"Sorry, well seeing you guys are in table groups, you guys have to work together to get points. I want all of you in your table to participate! At the end of the week the table with more points will get a very special prize!" I squealed feeling like jumping up and down.

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, there are 5 table groups. You guys." I was pointing at Bella's table, "are table one! You guys," I pointed to the next table where there was a girl who was not paying attention at all, "are table two." I pointed to where Rubens table was, "Table 3." I pointed to where there where was a girl and boy looking at each other like if they were madly in love, " and you guys are table 5" I said looking at the last table. They all looked like they wanted to sleep. I sighed and quickly drew on the board 5 charts and put two lines indicating it for two points. That table cheered. I smiled.

_**"What do you want" I heard Bella's soft voice whisper harshly.**_

I got the attendance sheet and began taking role, meanwhile eavesdropping on Bella.

_**"Why are you late?" a voice said. Edward.**_

_**"Shush!" she hissed.**_

"Edward Masen?" I called out.

The boy with the same crazy hair that sat in front of Bella raised his hand.

_**"I cannot believe you called me a bad word" he said.**_

_What?!_

"_**Well you was a big jerk. And I help you with your dumb boo boos!" she hissed some more.**_

"Trish Paris" I called.

The girl who was not paying attention just muttered a "Here" and continued to not care.

_**"Well, I don't care" Edward stated.**_

I could tell they finished their conversation and I took a peek at what they were doing.

"Kenny Perez" I called. The boy who was sitting next to Bella raised his hand.

"Mary Quil"

The girl who was making lovely eyes to the boy in front of her raised her hand.

"Allan Ramirez" I called.

The boy who was sitting in front of Mary raised his hand.

"Ruben Remirez, Is here" I said noting it.

"Bella Swan" I said.

I looked to where Bella was sitting and she just whispered a "Here"

I put the folder away and was about to assign them work when Edward spoke up.

"Hey! You're that crazy girl with that crazy family!" he shouted looking at me.

"Edward" I warned. He just shook his head and smiled.

"How is the bear!?" he asked nearly shouting.

"Edward" I warned again.

By this time the whole class was muttering and whispering about what he was talking about, there was only one way to get him and them to keep it down,

"Edward Masen! You're benched! You will have to stay in for lunch" I said staring at him.

His eyes drooped and he turned back around and looked at the table. Damn my guilt.

"Guys, on your workbook do pages, forty five and forty six" I said and plopped down on my chair. They all got their workbooks out and began writing. I rubbed my temples wishing Jasper was here. Maybe I should have let Rosy get the job. I kept my eyes closed as the time flew, I could hear some of the kids tell each other the answers, some finished and put their books away and just slept; I could hear their soft snores, I could hear Bella's whimpering, I could hear –

_Bella's whimpering?_

I opened my eyes a little and turned to look at Bella. Her head was on her desk and I could see her little shoulders shake. My eyes opened big and I jumped up, which was very stupid of me because I scared some kids. I walked to where Bella was noticing everyone watching me.

"Bella, sweetie?" I whispered in her ear.

She jumped out of her chair and fell on the floor. Everyone erupted into laughter, the instinct of protecting Bella came out.

"Quiet!" I shouted

They all went silent, but were smiling.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and slowly sat back down.

"Would you mind staying for a little?" I asked when the lunch Bella rang.

I could see Edward narrow his eyes at everyone who left.

"Kay" I whispered.

I told her to follow me to my desk, I was about to ask her if someone's bothering her, but the haze clouded me;

_** "Bella! You're so useless! Even now! Look how pathetic you look, laying down bleeding to death. Now who's going to make me my dinner? I knew you would be a little tramp. It's funny how you tried to run away from me and go with that boy. That freak" Charlie spat.**_

_** "He-He's not a freak… He's my one and only love" rasped Bella. She began having a coughing fit as Charlie kicked her in the rib.**_

_** "Well, it's too bad he does not love you. Or else he wouldn't have left you on my door step. HA! He thought you would be safe here" Charlie laughed hard.**_

_**Bella began sobbing while clutching the knife that was jabbed on her chest, where he heart was. "He loves me! He loves me! You're pathetic dad, that's why mom left you." She yelled out. Charlie growled and grabbed her hair and threw her to the wall. He walked up to her and pushed the knife deeper with his foot. Bella began rasping some stuff and then closed her eyes.**_

_** "Bella!" shouted a familiar voice, and then everything went white.**_

I came back shaking my head and looked at a scared Bella. She seemed too small, so fragile. I grabbed her and hugged her hard. That vision will not be happening! I swear it will not! I growled in my head.

"Bella. You can tell me anything." I whispered to her. She started to cry even more and hugged me tighter.

"Alice? Is Bella okay?" asked Edward behind her.

I looked at him and wanted to cry. Edward looked torn. My vision did have little changes, but, Bella will still end up dying!

"Yeah, now go sit at your desk." I told him, "Bella, would you like to help me decorate my class?" I asked her, she looked at me wide eyed and then nodded her head eagerly. I smiled jumping off my seat and went to this cupboard where the 'art' stuff was at. The only things that were there were a few markers, paper, and a big sign saying RULERS RULE. I rolled my eyes at this stupidity; I sighed and turned to Bella.

"There is nothing cool here" I whined. She giggled, "So what do we do?" she asked smiling. I ruffled her crazy hair, but while I was ruffling I saw a purple gross mark on her head. I stopped and just looked at it, her hair being thick, I couldn't see much. Even with my vampire vision. I lowly growled. "Bella, can I see your work book? I need to check something" I asked, trying to get more than a second glimpse of that mark.

"But don't you have a teachers copy?" she asked looking really confused.

_Damn._

"Yeah, but I need to see something from your book." I said looking at Edward, who seemed extremely interested on our conversation.

"Okie!" she smiled and skipped to our seat. "I'll be at my desk." I told her walking.

I looked at the papers in front of me.

_**"Why are you so happy?" Edward whispered.**_

I looked over to where Bella was, she was coming toward me. But clearly Edward stopped her on her tracks. She turned around.

_**"Noyb!" she hissed. **_

_** "What's noyb?" he asked.**_

_** "None Of Your Business" **_

She continues her walk to me.

"Here, Mrs. Cullen." She whispered.

"Call me Alice." I winked at her and looked at her book.

I feigned concentrating on the pages, but then the book fell on my hands. 'Accidentally'.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. But do you mind picking that up?" I asked.

She nodded and kneeled down. I took my chance and looked at it trying to see what it was and guess how she got it.

_Could it be a birthmark? No._

It was a small purple mark. It closed my eyes and tried to see her future.

_White._

I opened my eyes and closed them again,

_Black._

I huffed and tried it again.

_Stairs._

Stairs.

Stairs.

Stairs?

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

I shook my head and looked at both of them; they were looking at my hand. I followed their gazes and gasped. My hand was embedded in the metal desk.

_Crap._

"Ta Da?" I smiled sheepishly.

They both looked at each other and were about to scream when I clamped my hands on their mouths.

"Secret, please guys" I whispered and pleaded. God how could I be so stupid and not see this! I was too focused on Bella's, that I didn't see this! Smooth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**A/n: Stressed to the max! Finals are coming and I'm freaking out! I've been getting messages that I should skip to High school, but the thing is, I want to take my time with them. I already have the story written out, just doing some minor changes! But I promise soon you'll see Bella and Edward in high school!**

**Ch.9 - Truce?  
**

**Apov:**

"Are you super woman!" exclaimed Edward, his eyes growing wider and wider with excitement. "No way! She's spider woman!" exclaimed Bella grinning at me.

"Ugh, sorry. But no" I said.

They looked at each other, "Batwoman?" asked Edward; I giggled and shook my head.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Are you a vampire! My mommy use to read me a book about a vampire boy and a human girl who fall in love and and and and and and HE'S SUPER STRONG!" shouted Bella. Her eyes went big.

"That is SO stupid! Vampires don't exist! Duh" Edward sneered.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh crap!_

"Guys, guys. I'm not a vampire, they don't exist. I just work out a lot!" I smiled.

Bella pouted and Edward narrowed his eyes at me, "You look too small" he said. I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm strong so …"

Thankfully I was saved by the bell. Hey! I use to love that show, Saved by the Bell, Screech was so cute, but he needed to change his style of clothing …

"Teacher!" shouted Edward and Bella.

I looked at both at them and saw them looking at me concerned. "I was thinking, go to your seats." I said. Watching them walk together was strangely cute, even though they probably hate each other, but he was getting a little taller and Bella seemed like the perfect height for him … maybe if I could play match maker? Hmm…

"Mrs. Cullen?" asked someone. I looked around and saw Ruben looking up at me and smiled when I looked at him, "Ugh, what are we going to do?" he asked. I smiled and stood up, "I want you guys to pick partners!" I exclaimed forming an idea on getting Edward and Bella together, I mean who cares if they're only, six. I watched as boy went with boy and some girls went with girls, but a lot of the girls went with Edward.

"I want Bella and Edward to be together!" I exclaimed. The class went quiet.

"What!?" They both shouted looking at me.

"I heard that you two do not get along, and I want everyone in my classroom to get along, so I went boy and girl partner!" I said. Everyone booed, but they switched partners.

"Bella, I want to be your partner" The boy next to Bella whispered. She looked at him sadly, "Me too, but I need to be with stinkward." She said scrunching up her nose.

"Hey! Whose stinkward?" asked Edward glaring at Bella.

"You" she said, and then just focused looking at Kenny.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh man! This is going to be hard._

**Bpov:**

"What's the project!?" asked Trish.

Alice, or Mrs. Cullen or the vampire, stood up and skipped in front of the class, "Look around the room! It's so boring and no colors! I want you guys to write things about yourselves and make it colorful! So the classroom could be less boring" she said. I looked at Edward and saw him looking at his fingers.

"When is this due?" asked another girl, I think her name is Gloria or something.

"Friday"

"But today is Monday!" shouted Kat.

"Well you guys have to go to each other's houses" she said and went back to sit down.

My mouth open big. No. No Edward cannot go to my house! Daddy will be very mad! And then, he going to hit me! I looked at my partner and saw him looking at me weird.

"What!" I whisper.

"I have to go to your ugly house" he said sticking out his tongue.

I said yes and then looked down at my wet hands.

The bell rang and told everyone school is over. Too bad. I got my backpack and ran out.

"Hey ugly duck! Wait!" shouted Edward.

I stopped and waited for him.

"Did you know you walk funny!" he laughed. I didn't listen to him and I still walked.

"Can we hurry, I don't like people seeing me walk with you!" he laughed.

I run. I was faster than him. Finally when I was home, I look and saw that mommy and daddy were not home, so I got the key from under the mat and opened the door, He run in and I slammed it.

"Huh" he said.

I looked at him, "What?"

"It's clean."

I punched his arm and ran to my room, I opened my door and throw my bag under my bed and throw my jacket on my bed.

"Wow, your room is not ugly." Edward laughed.

I turn around and got mad, "You were here one time!" He looked at me and shook his head, "I did not look at your room, but at my boo boo's" I laughed at him and sat on my bed. "What are we going to do?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Get a big paper, write about you and me and KABOOM!" I said.

He smile at me and jumped away, "Okay! Let's go shopping!"

"You go, I hate shopping" I said and lied down on my bed.

"Y-You don't like shopping?" he asked.

"Nope, but if you want I will go wit you." I said.

"okay." He said.

I stand up, got my jacket and saw Edward smile at me and then leave.

Stupid Pretty Edward.

**Epov:**

She does not like shopping? ALL girls like shopping, maybe she is not a girl. No. Yes. Stupid Bella. I saw her putting her head down and her brown hair cover her.

"Are you hiding?" I ask. She shook her head and then walked faster, we were almost at the store. It was very small.

"Edward and Bella." Shouted that very girly voice.

Bella turn around and I saw her smile very big, "Nurse Rosalie?" she ask. I turn around too and saw the MEGA babe! She was the one that carry Bella home!

"Hello sweetie. How is your mom?" she asks and walked to Bella and gave her a hug.

When …. Rosalie hug her, Bella closed her eyes and smiled, and when she stop hugging, Bella's face fell.

"Mommy is fine, she ugh is fine"

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked looking at me.

"Buying things for class project!" I said.

She smiled and then said goodbye and then went inside.

"She saved me" said Bella. I looked at her and saw her smile at her hands.

"Let's go" I said and walked inside.

~_~ 8 minutes later ~_~

"CAN WE LEAVE?" Bella shouted, we were at the supply place and Bella was looking very mad.

"We cannot leave! We need the things" I laughed.

Bella made a weird noise and grabbed markers, crayons; big very big paper, pencils, stickers, glue and tape, then she gave me half and marched away. I laughed and follow her.

"Thirteen and ninety five cents." Said the old woman.

I was going to give her money, when Bella took out twenty dollars and gave it to her, then she grabbed the stuff and left.

_What?!_

"Why did you pay? I could pay?!" I shouted at her when I catch up to her.

"Because I want to" she said rolling her brown eyes, "I NEEDED to leave. I hate shopping!" she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I said.

She looked at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, I stopped walking and she stop too.

"Why?" she ask and made a face.

"I called you ugly names." I said and looked down.

She was quiet, but then I felt a small warm hand on mine, I look up and saw her smiling, "S' okay" she said. I smiled and we both walked to her home. Holding hands.

_Best day ever!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dis: Don't own it.**

**Ch- 10. Love in the air.  
**

**Rpov:**

"Baby, this elderly woman tried hitting …. On me." Emmett came in our room whining, but then whispered the last part looking at me. After seeing Edward and Bella, it just tore me apart. Hugging Bella was heavenly, but I wanted more! I wanted to throw her over my shoulders and take her home, so I could take care of her. Like I use to. But I couldn't do that. After talking to them, I walked into the store but only ended up running to the back door and running back home. And now I'm in my room wearing Emmett's baggy sweats and one of his shirts, which fit me like a dress and rocking myself in the corner trying to make myself calm. I needed Jasper in these moments, but he went out hunting with Alice.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" he whispered walking toward me and sat down, lifting me up with so much ease and placing me on his lap. I shook my head and buried my face on his shoulder, my broken ugly sobs broke free from my chest and I couldn't control it. Emmett rubbed soothing circles on my back and kept whispering loving things. I always thought Emmett deserved better than me. I mean look at me! No makeup, no sexy clothes and I'm tearing his shirt with my nails. I looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you." I whispered, "Thanks for being with me, even though I'm a pain in the- "

He cut me off with a kiss.

"First of all, I love you too and secondly don't thank me. I want and need to be with you, like I said in my wedding vows, "I will love you through thin and thick, through sexy and ugly." And I mean it, even though there is not one inch of you that is ugly, all that is very much true." He whispered and kissed me. I sobbed between kisses and smiled against his lips, "You remembered your vows?" I asked. He grinned showing all his white teeth and nodded, "Whenever I look at you, everything from that day, that day that you officially became mine, comes to mind" he said.

I growled pouncing on him and kissed him deeply.

**Bpov:**

"So are we friends?" asked Edward, we were almost at my home.

"I don't know, if you want." I said and let go of his hand, but when I did that my hand was cold.

"Mmm." He said.

_Fine._

We walk not talking, but when I saw my home my eyes went big and I grab Edward.

"Daddy's home" I said very quietly.

He looks at me weird.

"So?"

I pushed him, "So, you can't go to my house. I need to do something with daddy. I will go to your home 'morrow." I said and gave him the bag and run home. I knock on the door and got very scared. Three seconds later daddy answered the door and looks down at me and looks very, very mad.

"Get in you ungrateful crap!" he said and pull me inside. When he close the door he stare at me.

"Where were you!" he shouted.

I was shaking and I look down, "I-I" daddy kicked me in the tummy and I flew to the kitchen, my head hit the table and it hurt super bad.

"I asked where you were!" he shouted again.

"Shoppy" I said and stand up. He slap me again and push me down.

"Who gave you money?"

"Mommy." I said.

He picked me up and pull me with him, he run upstairs into his room.

"Liar!" he shouts and closed the door.

"No. Mommy gave me it" I said walking to the wall.

He takes out his belt and walk to me, "You are a dirty liar! Your mom will never give you money!" I shook my head and try to run to the door, but he got me.

_Kick Bella! Do NOT let him hit you! KICK!_ A voice shouted.

I start to kick, but my short leg didn't hurt him.

"Don't fight!" he yelled and then I feel the belt on my bum. I shouted and tried to pull from him, but he did it harder and fast, it hurt.

"This will teach you to not lie to your father" he spat and then threw me on the floor and the belt too, and then he left.

I cried and stood up. I went to my room and close the door. I look around and smell Edward. He smells very good, like Syrup! Or Honey? Or Clean? I don't know, but he smells good. I walk very slow to my bed and fell on it. I felt something warm go down my forehead, I touched my forehead and it was wet, I look at my finger and saw red, I don't like that color. I stood up, but I felt dizzy and I went under my bed and got the first aid kit thingy. I opened it and saw a big white thing, I touch my head and it hurt. I cried a little, but put the big white band aid on my head and wrap it up, so the red can stop. After I drop the kit and kick it under my bed, and then I fell on my bed and close my eyes. I think I fell asleep.

_** "Edward, Edward. Where are you?" I asked.**_

_**I was in a lake splashing water and turning around.**_

_** "Are you looking for me?" asked this beautiful voice.**_

_**I turned around and saw my Adonis right in my face with a breath taking smile,**_

_** "As in matter of fact darling, I wasn't" I lied and started to swim back to land.**_

_**He glared at me playfully and then dove into the water. Knowing what was going to happen I swam faster, but not fast enough, because I felt myself in the air.**_

_** "Edward!" I screamed looking down. He was lifting me off the water.**_

_** "Were you looking for me beautiful?" he asked again.**_

_**I began to giggle like a kid and shouted a yes. He put me down and I wrapped my legs around his hips, and was now face to face with him.  
**_

_** "I want you to know something." Edward whispered sincerely.**_

_**I looked into his topaz eyes and saw the softness in them I nodded.**_

_** "I love you" he said.**_

_**I smiled and cupped both of his cold, soft, smooth cheeks with my little human hands, "I already know that, silly" **_

_**He shook his head and leaned into my touch, "But I want you to know every second of every minute of every hour of ever day of every week of every month of every year and of every decade, that I love you"**_

_** "Oh Edward! I love you! I don't want to leave this earth without you" I sobbed.**_

_**He hugged me and held me tight, "You won't my heaven, you won't, because once you leave, I'll be right behind you" **_

_**I looked at him and he looked at me.  
**_

_** "I love you with everything in me, and I will love you in the afterlife, forever and ever." I whispered.**_

_**A sob broke from his mouth and in seconds his lips were pressed to mine.**_

My eyes open big and I stand up.

_What in the Jesus!_

I touch my forehead and feel it was wet, I look at my clock and it was 10 in the morning. I gasp and run out the door with my stupid back pack.

~-~

"You're late Ms. Swan" said the ugly principle.

"I-I woke up late." I said, I could not breath it was hard.

He look at my head and touched it, "What is this?" he asks. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I touch my head and then I felt the big white band aid. I feel the pink in my cheek and I took it off.

"Sorry." I said and threw the band aid away, it look like toilet paper. With red on it.

"Go to class." He shouted at me and I run.

"So how is the project going on?" I heard the teacher.

I run in and throw my backpack at my chair and fell on it. I look at Mrs. Cullen who was looking at me, her nose holes went big and her eyes went black, her teeth show and then she look like she was going to eat me.

"Teacher?" someone said. She looked at the kid and then at the class and then at me, she then looked scared.

"Bella Swan, go outside please." She shouted.

I look at the floor; I am going to be punished because I was late. Stupid Bella. I walk outside and I sat on the floor and played with the ants.

"Isabella! What happened to your head?" the teacher said.

I jump up and look at her, she was covering her nose.

"I-I-I fell." I said.

"Why are you bleeding?" she asked.

"I hit my head, it not serious! I swear! Please no Ospital!" I shouted.

She shook her head and told me to go in.

"Kids, I'm getting a headache, I'll be back. Ugh, Ruben you're in charge." Mrs. Cullen said and then left. Ruben stood up and walk to the front, "Take out your books and do page eighty four!" he shouted and then run to his seat again. I shook my dizzy head and sat on my chair too.

"Hi Bell." Said Kenny.

I smile at him.

"Bella." Laugh Kat.

I smile at her.

"Stupid ugly duck." Said Edward.

I kick his leg. Hard.

"So, like did you guys like do the work?" Kat ask me and Edward. Edward look at me in a mean way and shook his head, "No, because someone wanted to be with daddy." He said making fun of me. I want to cry, I don't want to be with daddy, because he does not love me, and that hurt.

"OH Em Gee! You need to start working" she said.

I look at Edward, "Your house, fatty" I said.

"Whatever."

**Apov:**

"Hot damn, damn, damn!" I all but shouted. I couldn't go to the nurse because she would check my temp like if I was any other student, I didn't want to go to the jackass of the principle without him hitting on me.

So where am I? The little girls room!

Sheezus! The smell of Bella's blood was extremely alluring and promising! All I could see was Bella dead at my hands with all the blood in her sucked out by me. I mean I didn't care at the moment, but then a kids voice brought me back to reality, I looked around trying to understand where I was, and then I looked back at Bella, the top of her head had dried blood and it looked … _good. _

"Alice hold yourself together!" I snapped. "Just repeat your soothing words."

I took a deep breath, "Gucci, Prada, Mall, Spa, Shoes, Tops, pumps, Stilettos, Yellow porche, walk in closet, Jasper and his beautiful southern accent."I sighed happily and opened the stall.

"You're okay" I whispered and walked back out into my room.

"Sorry class about that, now where were we?" I asked going into the room. All the kids looked at me and put their books back.

"We were talking about the project!" Squealed Mary.

I nodded my head and made my way to the front, "So, who has started?" I asked. Looking around, only a couple of kids raised their hands and others just looked at their nails, I turned my head to the direction of Bella and Edward;

_ "Hush!" _ whispered Bella, _" I say sorry! My daddy wanted me to do sometin" _

Edward just glared at her, _"You're lying, you just don't want to be my partner!" _ he said sounding hurt. Bella looked at Kenny from the corner of her eye and then reached out to touch Edwards hand. _"I tolds you, you my friend. I had to go home." _ Said Bella looking down and then took her hand away and placed them on her lap. Edward looked at Bella with wide eyes. He then did something sweet; he touched his own hand and then when Bella wasn't looking, he kissed it and then smiled. I grinned and turned my attention back to the class.

_This is going to be E-A-S-Y! _

**Epov:**

"Okay class!" jumped up Mrs. Cullen, "I'm going to give you time to do your project!" and then she went to her desk and went on the computer.

"Let's do this!" I smile at Bella.

She put her hood on and then shook her head yes, I touch the hand she touch one more time. Her hands is so soft and smelled like melons.

"Cheese head?" ask her.

I look up and see Bella look down and smile at me, "You okay?" I said yes and put my chair next to her and started drawing with her; we drew spiders (We both scared of it) she drew a bird (I don't know why) I drew my mommy (Because I love her) Bella draw a very ugly tree and a window and also green eyes. I look at her when she draw, she is a very, VERY weird girl. But cool too.

Do you want to know a secret?

I like Isabella Swan.

Don't tell anyone. Okay?


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis: Me no own it **

**A/n: Thanks for keeping Edward secret! Ahaha! I'll try updating fast.  
**

**Epov:**

"So then this stupid duck come and chase me! It was SO weird! I throw a rock and now it chases me!" I laugh and look at Bella. We are walking to my house.

"Stupid Duck!" she shouts and then starts laughing and that makes me smile. She's super cool, "You not suppose to throw rocks at Ducks! You are suppose to be SUPER nice."

I laugh and look at her. "We're home!" I shouted and run up the drive way and knock on the door. Hopefully mom is home only.

"Baby" Mommy smile and hug me. I hugged her back, when she finish she look behind me and she made a weird face.

"And who is this?" she ask.

I look behind me and saw Bella. She was hiding.

"This is Bella mom." And I went inside.

"Well aren't you … nice." Mom said and then walk to me.

"Edward Cullen, who is this, girl?" she asked. She looked mad.

"She is my partner, why?"

She look behind her and me too, Bella was looking at the door.

"She looks like a hobo! Gosh Edward, what happen to Trish." She said.

I look at her very mad; Bella does not look like a hobo!

"I don't know. And I think she is very pretty." I said and got Bella and took her to my room.

"Your mom hates me." She said looking at my window.

"No."

"Whatever. Look let's do the project."

We did the project for a long time. My mom would come up and look at us, and when Bella and I finish she left, running. Mom came in and started to talk bad about her, and then she told me to clean my room. The first thing I saw was Bellas' sweater that she forgot. I kept it. And put it under my pillow. I fell asleep happy.

~_~

"Bella and Edward!" said Mrs. Alice.

Bella did not look at me today. Weird.

"Well This is about Bella and I. She likes birds and trees and her window, I draw my mommy because I love her. We both draw spiders because they scare us." I said smiling.

"Very good!" Said our teacher jumping up and down.

She told us to take our seats, I try to hold Bellas' hand, but she cross her arms. When we sat down I touch her arm, but she pull it away and looked at me.

"I hate you. You can't be my friend. We will NEVER be friends." She said and then looked at Kenny and started playing with his shirt. I look at Kenny and he was smiling big.

**Bpov:**

**4****th**** grade:**

"Ugly duckling, Ugly duckling!" Laughed Mary and Trish.

"Get a life" I whispered and started running home.

Three years. It's been the same damn nickname for three stupid years. Nothing has changed.

I still get called names.

I still wear baggy clothes and my moms' jacket.

My father still beats me for everything.

I still love him.

Edward tortures me.

Yup everything is still the same. Woohoo.

There are minor changes in my life now.

I know that my mom and dad fight.

I'm missing a sweater since first grade and I lost hope on finding it.

I stopped carrying on how I look.

I'm best friends with my still ugly destroyed tree

Kenny is my only true friend as well as Kat.

I stopped carrying about what people say about me.

And I have voices in my head.

Yeah. And something has been happening in my stupid dreams.

_I dream of Edward._

I feel like its real, but it's not. Does this make sense?

What am I doing right now you ask? Well I'm actually walking home with these two girls following me. JOY!

"Ugly" they shout and run out. I sighed, yeah okay and.

When I made it to the front of the house I took a deep breath and opened the door to disaster.

**8****th**** grade:**

"So Bella, when are you going to get boobs?" asked Josh. The new guy. When he first came, some hope bubbled up because he might be a friend, but as soon as that little bubble went up, it got popped by Edward Stupid Jerk face Cullen.

"Yeah baby, when are you going to grow, I mean did someone run you over, and over and over and over" smirked Edward. I closed my eyes. The first day of eighth grade I prayed to god to not have Edward in my class.

God must have not got it because the first person I see is that ass.

"I'll start growing when you die." I yawned. Seriously tired of this shit.

What's new in my life? Nothing. Everything from the list in 4th grade is still the same. But my dads' beatings are getting rougher. Home, I use to think of it as a disaster, but now I think of it as my personal hell. I know my mom is having an affair, and honestly I applaud her. Sometimes I wish I my mom so I could escape that god awful house.

"Watch your tongue tramp." Snapped Ruben.

I continued to draw circles on my notebook. I loathe Fridays.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

_Yes._

"Ugly." They kept chanting.

The worst part about this is that the people, who despise, sit around me, in ALL my classes. How sad.

**Epov:**

**8****th**** grade:**

One word to describe Bella? Real.

Honestly, all these years I've seen her toughen and her smile, that use to come often, vanished. I know a huge part of that is because of me, but I mean c'mon! She rejected me and Edward Cullen never gets rejected. Now looking at the past, that one time Bella was at my house, my mom was right. She did dress like a hobo, but a pretty hobo. But anyway, my mom hit the target, she was no good. I mean she dresses with baggy ass clothes, that stupid jacket and her hair is always down, or if the sun's up, which is sometimes, her hair is in a ponytail and she looks … amazing. And something worst has happened to me.

_I've been dreaming about Bella._

They seem extremely real, and the voice in my head tells me that it is, but I'm not really sure. I mean, me being a vampire! HA! Josh the new kid was alright, except when he would push it with Bella. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, and he would come out with a bloody nose.

"Smella Bella!" He shouted.

Bella seemed to be completely mute and deaf. I started drawing on her notebook to get a response. She didn't even flinch or blink.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She looked up at me completely dazed.

"Yes?"

Her voice. Her voice was soft, it's always soft. Except when she's pissed. She growls, but still a soft smooth nice growl.

"Ugly duckling" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and stood up right when the bell rang.

I love Fridays!

**Apov:**

"I still can't see!" I cried.

We moved, we couldn't stay there long. But we all went our own ways.

Rose and Emmett went to Europe.

Esme and Carlisle went to Isle Esme. Ew.

Nessie went to stay with the Volturi.

And Jasper and I are currently in New York.

"Baby, they're still young, maybe next year." Jasper whispered kissing my neck.

I shook my head, "I want to see them now! You know how much I hated being blind to their futures! All I see is someone new joining us and I can't see his stupid face!"

I started pacing. We just finished, well Jazz just finished hunting.

"Honey, we're here to try and relax and I know I'm relaxed, but sweetie, you are nowhere NEAR relaxed!" he shouted. I looked at him and my nose flared.

"It's funny how you don't care about the future of the girl you said was your 'sister'" I hissed, my stance was now formed into a crouch.

"You can't feel what I'm feeling!" He growled.

"Right, sure." I growled.

He glared at me and started walking away, "Oh and Alice." He whispered.

I shook my head and felt my throat close, but I managed a yes.

"Call me when you get off your rag." He snapped and ran out.

I sighed frustrated and kicked a stupid tree. We've been having problems for two years now. Looks like it'll be another year for us. Jerk.

**Bpov:**

"We're done, you mistake, oh and cover your deranged face." Daddy hissed and slammed my door leaving.

Damn, another bruise on the face, and another gush on my skull. Shaking my head I grabbed my clothes and started cleaning what use to look like my room, and waited until my daddy left. Yeah, I still call him daddy; I never got over that name.

"Finally" I smiled once I heard him backing up the driveway, I grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom, mom was out with that guy. I ripped the clothes off me and turned on the shower and jumped in, I howled in pain as the water hit the wound on my head, but hey, it works whatever it takes to get rid of the blood. After the pain I started washing myself and getting myself fresh and clean.

_*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*_

"Stupid phone" I muttered. I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and ran downstairs. Being Bella I tripped on the last step and landed face first on the wood floor. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

_Smart, tripping will totally get you to the phone. _The voice laughed.

_No! Not you! Go away! _I thought and stood up and went to the phone.

I picked it up and sighed my hello.

The voice that came out of the phone got my heart racing.

"Bella, Bella, we need to talk" Said that voice, that soft smooth voice in a rush.

* * *

**Hey! Any questions? send me a message! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**Ch:12 - Evening Greeting, night Surprises. **

**Bpov:**

"Bella, Bella, we need to talk" Said that voice, that soft smooth voice.

I smiled and excitement filled me, "Hey Kenny!"

Kenny has pretty much changed.

Taller.

Nicer.

Sexier…

"Bella, Ca- Can I come over?" he asked.

Suddenly I felt the excitement leave and the butterflies in my stomach were crazy and were multiplying by the second, he

never has been inside my house, only outside.

"Ugh, sure Ken. What time?"

I heard him sigh and clear his throat; I waited for him to talk, but nothing.

"Ken? Kenny?" I started getting worried.

_Shit! What if he found out that I like him!_

_What if he's trying to break up our friendship!_

_What if…_

What Kenny said next broke me into pieces,

"Bella, I'm moving. I'm moving to California."

My hands started to tremble, my heart was beating so hard and loud I'm sure that my neighbors could hear it. My bottom lip started bleeding with how hard I was biting it, and my stupid ugly sobs were starting their way to my throat.

"Bella?" He seemed worried.

I shook my head and tried to make my voice normal and casual.

"Y-Ye-Yeah, ugh, when?" I failed.

"Sunday."

_It's Friday. _

"Oh, so we still have little time together." I whispered.

"Yeah, Yeah we do."

We stayed quiet, I didn't want him to see what he just told me is killing me.

"I haven't told Kat." He said.

I nodded, "Are you?"

"No, I don't think it'll be the best." He said.

I was about to ask why, but he cut me, "So what time can I come over?"

I looked at the clock.

_5:00 p.m._

"Right now, Charlie won't be home until ten." I said.

"Cool, see you in a bit."

I hung up. I couldn't control my sobs; I couldn't control my tears and my heart. They were too painful to hold back. I walked back to the bathroom and changed.

I avoided the mirror. I hate seeing myself, especially right now. Kenny. The only guy that never made fun of me, never did pranks on me, and actually understood my weirdness and awkwardness. I like him a lot. Sometimes I believed he liked me too, but most of the time it was just my imagination. I put my hair in a bun and left to my room. I wanted to be alone before he came; I wanted to be liked by him and cared and … I don't know.

I felt myself blush and right on time, the bell rang. I started to get nervous. I made my way down the stairs and to the door. When I opened it I got greeted with a warm big hug.

"Hey." He whispered.

I stayed quiet. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I looked into his, his big brown golden eyes. I looked down and noticed his shoes, his torn up written shoes; which I loved. Then I looked at his legs, his toned skinny legs, then my eyes traveled up his long torso, his neck and then up his soft face.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and moved away so he could come in. Once he did, I closed the door and leaned against it; he sat on the couch and watched me.

"Hungry?" I asked and moved to the kitchen.

"Sure." He said.

I took out the left over spaghetti and put it in the microwave.

"So, why do you think its best not to tell Kat?" I asked. I was staring at the micro.

I felt him move closer until his chest was touching my back, I automatically felt warm, his chest was kind of hard and a little cold,

but hey, it was warm to me.

"I-I…" The beeper went off and cut Kenny. I took out the food and put it on the plate; I quickly turned around placed the plate on top of the table.

"Hope you like it" I tried to smile. I still haven't looked at him. Honestly I was too scared.

"I know I will, I've tasted your cookies" he chuckled and sat down right in front of me. Turning I made my way to the sink to clean, I needed to keep myself busy.

"Hm. I knew it would be good." I snorted, but continued washing dishes. I heard him eat, sigh, laugh, getting up and giving me the dish. But the thing that got me trembling is that he placed the dish in the water and once it was down, he held my hands and started rubbing soothing circles. It felt amazing.

"The reason I don't want to tell Kat, is because you and I know she would want to spend my last days all together." He said. I nodded but kept my eyes down.

"Look at me, please." He whispered. I had a two second debate if I should or shouldn't, but I did. I looked up into his beautiful deep eyes and instantly I felt myself melt. I noticed he was still holding on to my hands.

"Well there's a problem with that, I want to spend EVERY last second with you, and only you."

I couldn't look at him anymore and I felt a nasty sob break free from me, one second his hands were wrapped around mine and the next his whole arms were wrapped around me.

"Bells, I like you so much." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Really?" I asked. My voice being extremely squeaky.

He laughed and nodded, "Since sixth grade" I swear I felt like a little school girl and I just wanted to jump up and down and squeal.

"I have too" I said.

We spent the rest of the night cuddling in the couch and talking about our crazy ass times. I made some popcorn and we both watched Romeo and Juliet, one of our favorite books and movies. I felt myself doze off, but I forced myself up.

It wasn't until I felt a peck on my lips that my eyes snapped opened and I saw …_ Edward._

_**I looked around me and found myself in this big cozy chamber. I looked down and found myself wearing a nightgown and I was on this king size bed. I smiled and turned to my side to see the man I love.**_

_** "Hello love, how was your sleep?" asked Edward.**_

_**I smiled, I don't know why, but seeing his next to me made my heart jump with excitement. **_

_** "Great, with my husband next to me." I grinned.**_

_**My husband, mine and only mine.**_

_** "My wife, my sexy, beautiful wife." He smiled my crooked smile.**_

_**He leaned in closer and touched my lips with his. God this man! I could see the fireworks through my eye lids, I could feel the spark and all that romantic gooey stuff.  
**_

_** "Honey, we're being expected." He chuckled.**_

_**I shook my head and wrapped my arm tightly around his neck.**_

_** "My love. As much as I would love to keep you in bed, we have things to do." He mused.**_

_**I pulled back and pouted, "But we just got married, we should be in our honeymoon stage!"**_

_**He grinned and kissed my nose, before getting up, putting on his slacks and shirt and leaving the room.**_

_** "YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!" I shouted.**_

_**Right after I said that I heard his exploding laughter, along with the rest of my new family.**_

"Bella!" shouted someone.

I opened my eyes and jumped up, I looked around me and saw that I was in **my** house and in** my** clothes and **Kenny** was looking at me concerned.

"I've been trying to wake you up; you seemed to be enjoying your dream." He smiled.

I groaned.

_No._ I thought.

_Ugh, yes._ That stupid voice said. I could picture it smiling.

I shook my head and focused on Kenny.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Kenny looked at his watch, "Eight… Um, I know this is going to be embarrassing for my part, but you're adorable when you're sleeping." He started to blush.

Usually I would feel shy and blush and SUPER giddy, but I just felt, normal. I didn't feel anything, anything at all. I just nodded.

"Well I should get going, I'll call you tomorrow." Kenny grinned and leaned over, kissing me on the lips. I felt … Eh.

I didn't feel the spark, like I had in my dream, I just felt his lips.

"Miss you" he whispered.

I smiled, "Miss you." He then stood up and left.

_What the hell man!_

**Epov:**

"Edward! Edward are you serious!" My mom shouted.

Like usual, my mom and dad were at it, I was by the stairs; listening and watching. My mom was in front of the door trying to block off my dad. Dad was pacing around the room. Apparently my dad got more hours at work and will now be working from 5 in the morning to 12 in the morning the next day.

"I need to leave! I only had one hour of break, and I could have gone to the bar with the guys, but I came here, to see you. And now look at you! All you do is Bitch!" my dad yelled.

My jaw locked and I felt my fist clench.

"How about your son you don't even see!"

Dad grabbed one of the picture frames on the coffee table and threw it at her. Right at the chest. My mom held her chest and started panting, and tears were falling.

"This will teach you to get in my way." The asshole snarled and left.

I stared at my mom, she straightened herself went to the liquor cabinet and started chugging, she was still clutching her chest. This annoyed the shit out of me, whenever things went for the worst she solved her problem by drinking herself to sleep. I turned back to my room, I punched the wall a couple of times and started throwing things around.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

I picked up my cell.

"What" I growled.

"Eddie bear, is that the way you talk to the girl you're with?" Trish giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Trish, we're not together. I already told you 'no', can't you accept that?" I groaned, I started putting on my shoes.

"Right anyway, I called to ask if you wanted to go out and watch a movie on Sunday with the guys." Trish sighed.

"No."

I hung up. I couldn't stand her. I looked at the clock.

_9:37 pm._

I grabbed my coat and headed to my window, I needed air.

I jumped out to the tree and climbed down, once I reached the ground I started jogging, I freaken NEED air.

_Stop!_ That irritating voice commanded.

I stopped and looked ahead of me. I saw people coming toward me.

_Hide!_

Quickly I went near the bushes and crouched so that no one saw me, but they're were small holes so I could see through them a little.

_Why am I hiding? _I asked the voice.

_Well look…_

I looked at the approaching couple and saw that it was Kenny and a guy.

"Dude! Why the hell would you tell her that!" shouted the stranger.

He seemed to be fourteen or thirteen, but I don't recognize him from school.

"Because I do like her, she's down to earth, she doesn't judge and she's my type." Kenny sighed.

They were about to pass me.

"Does she know what you are?" the stranger asked.

Kenny stopped dead at his tracks. They were right in front of me; I was still hiding behind the bush.

_I shouldn't be hiding, it's not like I care._ I mentally mumbled.

"No." Kenny growled.

The stranger put his hand on Kenny's shoulder and shook his head, "You made a mistake telling that human that you like her."

_What does he mean by human? Aren't they human too?_

"Yeah, but unlike the bitches I thought loved me, she will accept and understand, she won't judge me!" Kenny hissed and shoved the other guy away.

"How the F*** do you know! You only knew her for what! Seven years! It's not a long time! People change." Stranger shouted.

I was actually scared. Kenny and this guy were face to face, Kenny looked taller, his teeth were shown and even in the dark they were freakishly white and his eyes, I could see they were turning red.

"Because I know her" he whispered harshly.

Kenny looked behind the stranger and seemed to be looking straight at me. Yup red eyes.

"I know all the shit, she's been through." He spat.

I blinked rapidly.

_Wait who is he talking about?_

"This girl? Do you think she's worth it?" The stranger asked.

They both seemed calm and were now looking normal, Kenny's eyes were back to their original color.

"Bella, Isabella." he sighed happily." She's worth everything, and I won't leave her. Ever." Kenny smiled and looked at the moon. "And plus, I'm kind of normal. It's not like I'm completely vam…" he got cut off by the stranger putting his hand over Kens' mouth.

"Shush it! You don't say that out here!" The stranger hissed.

Seconds later they were laughing.

"Well anyway, ugh, but like yo! Didn't you tell her that you're moving?" the stranger asked.

Kenny sighed and looked at the bush I was hiding at, "Yeah, I did. And I am. I need to leave this place for a little. You know find my own mind, these people are annoying."

"Well are you going to come back and romance her back?" Stranger asked.

"Yeah, of course I will! But to anyone…" Kenny started moving toward me, my heart started beating fast. "Anyone who is listening or being a nosey little creep, I will be watching over her, she will be protected, and if I get a call saying that Bella cried or worst, HE will pay for it." Growled Kenny. He was looking right at me through the small bush.

I held my breath.

_Shit!_

"Ugh, Ken, we have to get going, mom is going to flip if we're late." The stranger said nervously.

Kenny nodded and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

_What in the world?_

I stood and looked to my left and right, they were nowhere to be seen.

_Bella? What?_

_Now you know why I said 'stop'_ the voice said.

I nodded and went around the bush and back to the road.

_Let's go to Bellas!_ The voice said.

I shook my head.

_Hell no!_

I focused to where I was going, home.

But my feet being semi stupid, I stopped right in front of whose house.

Bellas'!

"What the!" I started my way back, but my feet wouldn't budge.

_Can we please go!_

_NO_

_Why?_

_Because…_

_Because why?_

_Because Bella is calling you…_

I shook my head and focused.

"Cullen, you okay?" she asked.

"Ugh, of course I am!" I sneered.

She crossed her arms and glared at me. I looked at her.

Her hair was down, and not in a disgusting down like usual, but her hair looked soft, neat, smooth and shiny. It was wavy and straight. She was wearing a fitting navy blue shirt that had a picture of glasses and it said "Mrs. Potter" she has a nice body, and she had on sweats.

"What?" asked Bella.

I noticed she grew uncomfortable and started covering herself with her arms.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" I asked.

It looked like it was about to rain.

"I was out here to get the mail." She said pointing her mail box.

I nodded.

"You?" she asked.

"I don't know."

It started pouring rain.

"Look Edward." My body trembled, I loved hearing my name from her mouth, it made me feel … special?

"You should get going." She whispered looking down, I noticed she was looking at my knuckles, they were kind of red.

"But, um, if… if you need anything, talk to me." She said, she jogged her way to get the mail and jogged back inside her warm loving home.

_I need you._

"Oh shut up!" I hissed and ran my way home.

**Bpov:**

_Stop lying to yourself. You love him._

As soon as I closed the door and locked it, I leaned against it and sighed. Seeing him in the rain was … well I don't know, but it was a feeling.

_Because you love him._ The voice laughed.

I shook my head, nope.

I threw the mail on the drawer next to me and was about to go up my room when the knob turned.

_Maybe it's Edward._

I turned around and brushed my hair with my fingers and opened the door.

_***Whip***_

My face was turned to the left.

"Look how you're dressed you little shit!" shouted the monster in my nightmares.

I whimpered.

"Get out of my way" he growled.

He shoved me away and stomped his way in, "So who's this guy you're fooling with?"

I shivered.

"I asked you a question!" He threw his beer can at me, luckily I moved.

"No one, I was ugh, I was throwing away the trash." I mumbled and started moving around.

"Hmm." He smirked and went to the living room.

He wouldn't do anything to me. Not when mom is about to come home. Dad thinks she's out with her 'friends'. A girls' night out mom told him. HA!

Reality; She is out with her 'friend'. Her very _special _friend. Phil, Phil something, I never got to know his last name. But point is that she's out with her boy toy. She's been having this affair for years now and surprisingly she hasn't divorced my dads' ass. I wish she did though…

"Charlie!" shouted my mom.

I focused in on what was happening, I was sitting on the kitchen chair, my dad was glaring at my mom and my mom returning that glare.

"What did you say!?" roared my dad.

My mom came closer to my dad.

"I want a damn divorce! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of living in this house! You're always gone and the only person that talks to me in this house is our daughter! I sometimes wonder what she deals with at school because surprisingly she understands me!" Mom screamed.

_Holy!_

My dads' vain on his forehead was throbbing and my mom's vain was popping in her neck.

_Wow._

Did this really happen meanwhile I was thinking…

_Wait!_

My wish came true…

My wish came true?

MY WISH CAME TRUE!

I felt a smile on my face and my stomach was bouncing inside.

"It's another man right." Dad huffed.

My mom looked at me and then at him.

"Yes, no wait, HELL to the yes it's a guy. A guy who knows how to treat me like royalty." She smirked.

Dad got purple. A bad color.

"Right and there it is, the Damn silence!" mom screeched, "Look I'm going to be staying with some friends meanwhile." Mom grabbed her purse and ran upstairs.

Silence.

I closed my eyes.

_I wish my mom took me with her…_

All of a sudden I felt strong hands on my shoulder, squeezing me painfully. I opened my eyes and saw the purple face of my father.

"You will never leave my side, never. You're mother won't take you, she won't. I'll kill her before she does." He hissed and slapped me.

_Damn._

"Oh I will." Said that angel voice. Mommy!

My dad turned around and saw my mom standing right behind him.

"Charlie Swan." My mom sneered.

She grabbed my arm and put me behind her.

"She will be coming with me. You think I'm stupid enough to not?" my mom asked.

My dad shook with anger and I saw him flex his hands. For a moment, I got scared.

"At least, let her stay until her graduation.

_What graduation?_

_Your eighth grade one. Duh!_

_Oh right! Thanks annoying voice._

_No problem._

"I just saw you slap her!"

Dad smiled, that fake smile, "I did it out of anger mistake, I would never hit my little princess." Involuntarily I shivered and felt myself go cold.

Why. I don't know.

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

My dad shook his head, "Because she's my only daughter."

_Mom? Mom! Do not believe him! Please mom don't! _

She sighed and nodded, "You'll have her until graduation. That's in one month."

_No!!!!!!_

My eyes opened wide, and in slow motion, my mom kissed my cheek and left. When we heard her car leave, my dad dragged me to my room.

"Now to teach you a lesson." My dad growled.

I felt like a rag doll.

As soon as my daddy closed the door my painful journey began.

* * *

**=D hope you guys liked it! I wrote this in one night and I am so happy! HAppy happy happy PANDA! ahahah! well I'll stop talking non sense and go on with life... ahaha well I'll be updating soon! Review = lots and lots of Sexi Edward made cookies! Yum!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis: I don't own it!**

**A/n: Thanks for the REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I LOVE them!!!**

**Ch: 13 – Goodbyes.**

**Renee pov:**

"Babe, you can do it. I know you can." Phil whispered in my ear.

I was currently outside my house on my driveway in my car, with Phil.

"Honey yes you can, you can." He said after I shook my head.

He wanted me to get a divorce from Charlie.

"H-He's the father of my kid." I sobbed.

He caressed my cheek and kissed the side of my head.

"Hun, you need to, we'll take Bells with us! But you can't stay with that man. It's either now or never."

I slammed my head on the wheel and shook my head.

Bella, my daughter. She shouldn't have to deal with this. No. I've seen how she has grown to this funny joyful kid, to this closed up silent teen. It scares me. When I talk to her, she listens and she understands me, like a friend. I didn't know if I should be worried or happy; worried that she understands me, worried that she knows what I'm dealing with and how torn I am. Or happy that I actually and finally have someone to talk to. No, I should be worried.

"Baby the time is now."

I nodded, he's totally right.

"Yes." Was all I said.

I got out of the car and went out to end my suffering.

~_~

**Apov:**

"Jasper" I whispered.

I was on my knees.

"No." he sighed.

I was in his house, his new house that he bought for himself.

"Please, I-I'm so sorry. I love you." I pleaded.

It's been months and I … I can't be without him.

"Alice, you! You thought that I didn't care for Bella! I've known her longer than you!" he shouted.

"I've known her since the 1800's, did you forget that." I snapped.

He shook his head and started to walk away.

"Jazz! Please don't, I … I really need you. I love you! I can't lose you too." I sobbed.

He stayed quiet. I stood up and started walking to him; he turned around and faced me. I searched his eyes for that love I've missed … nothing.

"You can't lose something, that you already lost." He whispered.

He was gone.

I was gone.

This couldn't be happening.

**Kpov: (Kenny)**

"Kenny what's got you smiling?" asked my father.

We were out hunting. Him being half vampire and me being half vampire we both get cravings.

"I told the girl I like that I like her." I sighed.

I dropped the bear and sat on a boulder.

"Who is she?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Bella, Isabella Swan."

He became still, "Chief Swans' daughter!" he boomed with laughter.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"How about that girl I set you up with?" he asked warily.

I shrugged, honestly she was a nightmare; selfish, stupid and boring. Nothing like Bella.

"Well be careful now, you hear me. Chief Swan will be hot on our ass if you do anything stupid." He smiled nudging me.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I laughed.

We stayed quiet; dad sat next to me and started patting my shoulder and sighed.

"We better bet going, your mother is about to get home."

"Oh ugh dad?" I asked sheepishly.

He cocked an eyebrow and felt my nervousness.

"Spill it."

I shook my head and looked down, "I told Bella that I was moving."

"Kenny," dad whined, "why would you tell her that! I'm happy here and so is your mother! How could you be so selfish! And didn't you just tell me that you told Bella that you liked her!" Dad was pissed now.

"Yeah, but I NEED to get out of here! I'm sick of all these people and it's all so overwhelming! I just found out about me being half vampire five years ago and it isn't exactly all dandy with me right now!"

We were face to face, my father being 6'4 and I being 5'4. My power was that when I got angered / pissed I grow the height of the thing so I could look at them face to face, eye to eye, my dad hates my power. I love it.

"Kenny, we are not moving." He growled, his eyes started to become white. Which is a bad, no scratch that, dangerous. You see when my dads' eyes grow white and he becomes pure evil and will attack you, my dads' venom is so powerful that with one bite, you're done.

"You don't have to, mom too. I want to go alone, I need to clear my head and I need my space."

His eyes started going back to normal.

"We can't let you go alone son. It's too dangerous and your mother will have a heart attack." He said.

"I know, but I really need to get out of here. Please dad, you understand don't you?" I asked.

He looked up at the sky and I saw a tear roll down his cheek but quickly he wiped it away and looked at me, he smiled that smile that I use to love when I was little.

"Let's talk to mom." He said and then grabbed my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He nodded and let go, we raced home.

~_~

"No! NO! NO! Absolutely not! Jason what the hell were you thinking! I can't believe you're going to let him go!" mom shouted.

We just came home and as soon as my butt touched the couch dad told mom. And now we are all except mom sitting on the couch, mom is red, super red, and the vein on her forehead was making its show. Ew.

"Victoria! I was thinking about our son! I mean I remember how trapped how felt when I found out I was a vampire, well half, but still! I wanted to leave, but I couldn't! And remember what happened! Don't you!" dad shouted back.

Ah, I remember that day. That day I found out I was half a vamp;

_**"Mommy I'm home!" I shouted. I just came back from school and my fourth grade teacher was a pain in the buttocks.**_

_**Mom came out of the kitchen and smiled, "How was school?" she asked.**_

_**I shrugged, "It was whatever. I mean like it was kind of weird." **_

_**Mom stopped doing her thing and sat me down and she sat down next to me, "Tell me." **_

_** "Well like when I was playing tag with my friends, I started to get this … this weird feeling, like I wanted to attack them, like actually get them." I said looking at her.**_

_**Moms' eyes opened wide.**_

_** "And And And! In P.E when I was doing the mile, I was running normally and for the first time I finished first! I even won Edward! But the thing was that I didn't feel tired, I felt like I never even ran! And my coach was freaking out because my time was two minutes and seven seconds." I said.**_

_**My moms' eyes were SO big that they looked like they were the size of tennis balls. Then she started to touch my arm and face and lastly she was looking at my eyes.**_

_** "Baby!" called out dad from the door. He just got home.**_

_** "JASOOONN!" shouted mommy.**_

_**Dad came in running to the living room and mom pointed at me, "It's time"**_

_**Dad shook his head, "What happened?" **_

_** "Running faster, hunting instincts… eyes." Mom whispered/**_

_**Dad nodded and looked at me; he touched my face like mom did and then started to look me in the eye. It was scary. **_

_** "I'm not sick" I said.**_

_** "I wish" he whispered super low that I don't think mom even heard.**_

_** "Why?" I asked.**_

_**Dad snapped his head up and stared at me, "What?" **_

_** "Why do you wish I was sick?" I asked.**_

_**Mom and dad looked at each other and nodded.**_

_** "Kenny, we, we need to tell you something very important." Mom said looking down.**_

_** "Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make you some coffee Vic." Dad sighed.**_

_**We all stood up and walked to the kitchen.**_

They told me what I was, but I was only half, they hoped. My grandfather is a full vampire and they were scared that I was one too. Dad helped me cope with this and helped me hunt and do all the fun stuff.

"Kenny! How could you do this to your mother!" mom screamed.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom! Heard of something called 'space'"

Mom roared in rage and started walking away.

"What if I stay with grandpa." I suggested.

They both looked at me.

"I mean he lives in London. It's no Cali, but it's a start." I sighed.

Dad nodded in agreement and mom looked suspicious.

"James?" mom asked dad.

"Yes, the one and only." Dad said.

Mom narrowed her eyes, "I'll call him and see if he can, he's a very busy man."

As soon as she left the room dad and I celebrated.

* * *

Sorry it's short!

Reviews= longer chap and Bella n Edward FLUFF!!!!!! YAY! ahahahaha =D


	14. Chapter 14

**Dis: I don't own it!**

**A/n: So I'm happy about my Reviews! Ahaha! And like promised your chapter of fluff and fluff!**

**Ch: 14- Friends? Lovers? Nothing? **

**Bpov:**

"What?" I asked Edward.

He wouldn't stop poking me, sure I could handle it, but not when he's doing it for an hour straight.

Today my friends, is the last day of eight grade, and at 11:45 am, I am to leave the school, go home, get that stupid blue gown, go to Forks High school's auditorium, graduate, go home and pack, and finally go live with my mom. This day is the best day of my life. After a month of my father's disturbing beatings and Kenny leaving, I finally get a break.

Kenny left me a note on Sunday morning, he must have done it when my dad left because when I came down, and it was still there. He explained how much he likes me and how much he's going to miss me. He says he'll be writing to me every day or at least every weekend, he says that in a couple of weeks a surprise will be dropped at my door. Seriously, I've never squealed like I did in my whole life. It was kind of embarrassing. So now my fingers a bleeding a bit with how much I'm biting them and my legs won't stop jumping.

"You okay? You nervous? I mean there's nothing to be nervous about." He says.

I just nod my head and continue to look at the white wall across from me.

"So, my moms told me that you're going to be living with your mom, cuz your parents are getting divorced." He whispered.

I nodded.

"And did you know that your mom will be living with another man?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And that you'll be my new neighbor." He grinned.

I looked to my right and stared at him, "What did you just say?"

He smiled and leaned back a little, "Yup, you're my neighbor, neighbor. But my mother told me not to go near you guys."

"Yeah, listen to your mother" I said closing my eyes and just seeing Kennys' face.

"Oh but I'm not. You see I'm going to enjoy haunting you."

My eyes snapped open and I stared at him, "Why?"

"Your fun."

I rolled my eyes and looked around; we were the only kids in the classroom.

"Where are your friends?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Either playing those stupid video games or putting makeup."

"And why are you here with me? I mean, I'm sure Trish and Mary would love to give you makeup advice and how to cover and pop your pimples." I smirked.

He pushed me a bit and laughed, "Shut up, for your information, my mother does the popping and secondly I don't need makeup, I'm naturally sexy."

I laughed really hard and placed my head on top of the table, my laugh still going on.

"You have a nice laugh." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "What?"

"I said, you have a nice laugh, I mean it's real."

I laughed some more, "So what? You expect my laugh to be fake." I mocked the giggling of Trish.

"EXACTLY!" he laughed.

We both sat there just laughing and laughing and laughing.

"Huh." He smirked.

I stopped laughing and just looked at him, "Maybe being your neighbor won't be so bad." He smiled.

I just rolled my eyes.

Then this annoying stupid voice came from the door, "Eddie! Ruben and Alan want you!" Trish.

Edward flinched from that nickname; for sure I know Edward does not like being called that! Hell! Even I think that name is disastrous, I mean I have nothing against it, it just sounds weird.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few." He replied.

"But Eddieeeee! They want you know! And so do us, Mary and me! We're going to take pictures, and you being the leader … will you have to be there!" she screeched skipping her way toward us. She came to a stop when she saw me, I guess my hood either hides me, or mistakes me for a man.

"Why are you with _her?_" she sneered the last part.

Edward shrugged and looked at me, "Why am I with you?"

"Because you secretly love me and you enjoy spending your time with me, and you're going to propose to me so we could live happily ever after." I sighed.

Edward and I exchanged a look and then exploded with laughter, tears falling down our eyes.

"HA HA! Seriously I mean look at her! She's wearing the ugliest sweater, so ugly that a hobo wouldn't even wear it!" Trish laughed.

"It matches your face." I replied.

Her face was priceless! I don't know what to call it but it was uglier than anything!

"Ugh maybe I should go you know I don't want you to break a nail or ruin your makeup." Edward told Trish standing up.

I closed my eyes and leaned back.

Kenny.

Kenny.

Kenny.

Kenny.

"Bella?"

I popped open one eye and saw Edward standing by the door way.

"Um, I'll be back." He stammered.

Huh?

"Kay?" I questioned.

He was gone.

I laughed it off and closed my eye.

Kenny.

Kenny.

_Edward. _The voice giggled.

Oh no!

_Oh yeah! Edward likes you, you see how he came back just to tell you that he'll be back? _

Can you please be quiet? I mean seriously like shush.

_Why? I mean I'm just saying it like it is._

What's with the trying to sound … cool?

_I'm just trying to get in your head that Edward likes you and that soon he's going to love you and then you're going to love him and you'll get your memory back and then I could leave your head and go my way!_

Whah?

_Nothing, just ignore me._

I will thank you.

_NO! I mean, like ignore what I just said!_

Okay, so you want me to ignore everything you say? Okay.

_Isabella! Do not ignore me!_

Ignore you? I will, right now.

_Bella!_

…

_Bella answer me._

…

_I'm telling mom!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

YEAH I WIN!

"BELLA!" shouted someone.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me concerned.

"What?" I asked looking around and seeing we were alone again.

I looked up at the clock; _10:30 am._

"I was getting worried there," he said sitting next to me, "I've been calling your name and you seemed like if you were in a peaceful sleep."

"You have no idea."

We both stayed quiet, the not to need to talk surrounded the class and I actually felt comfortable.

**Epov:**

"Um, I'll be back." I said to her.

Damn my voice is shaky.

I walked with Trish to the hangout where I was king. Ruben spotted us walking and waved.

"So High school" sighed Trish.

I nodded looking at the ground.

Wonder what Bella is doing…

"So like, are you excited?"

"Sure." I replied.

She stopped me then and pushed me against the hall wall.

"Eddie bear, you know what I feel about you, why don't you like me? Is it Mary?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Trish, but no, I just don't like you. I'm sorry, now can we please get going, I need to go back." I said getting off the wall.

I heard her huff and stomp her way next to me.

"I don't understand why you don't like me! I mean look at me! I'm blonde, skinny, pretty and nice!" she squealed.

"Yeah Trish, but I'm just not looking for a girlfriend" I replied rolling my eyes.

She stayed quiet. Finally.

We did the photo thing which was amusing cuz Mary tripped and landed on a pile of grass. After what felt like hours I ran my way back to the class, I don't know why, but I ran.

"Bella" I smiled.

She didn't respond. I walked closer to her and noticed that her eyes were closed; she looked like she was asleep and was extremely peaceful.

"Bella?" I whispered.

No response. I touched her cheek and noticed how bumpy it was getting, but soft bumping, acne.

"Bella?" I tried again.

Nothing, I was starting to get worried, maybe Mary poisoned her after the pictures, she could have run here, or maybe it was Trish or maybe… No, they wouldn't do that.

"Bella!" I shouted again.

Finally she opened her eyes and I was met with the most beautiful eyes, I wanted to get lost in them. She looked up to the side and looked and the clock, _10:30 am_.

"I was getting kind of worried there," I said sitting next to her, I noticed that she unconsciously moved closer to me. "I've been calling your name and you seemed like if you were in a peaceful sleep."

She nodded, "You have no idea."

I just stayed looking at her, we didn't need to talk, we sat in comfortable silence, and I liked it a lot. She won't say anything and neither will I. I noticed on the side of her face scars, little tiny scars that you could only see them if you focus and squint your eyes. She was starting to get acne and it wasn't very noticeable. I touched my own and noticed that I had none.

"Having fun there buddy." She asked.

I looked up into her eyes and smiled, "Sure."

Shaking her head she began laughing.

We talked, well I talked about high school and growing up to be a heart surgeon, and how I was scared on graduating and how it was going to be in high school, like would I be the school nerd, she laughed at that, or would I be the popular kid, she just smirked.

_*Ring* RINNNGG*_

Bella and I looked at each other and she looked like she was about to cry and then she did something that took my breath away.

She hugged me, tightly, as if there was no tomorrow. And me being very stupid didn't hug back, I was too in shock. And right when I was about to hug her back, she let go and I was right, she was crying. She wiped her tears away and all I could do was look at her.

"LOOK AT ME! Ugh! So stupid for crying, ahaha, well they're happy tears!" she laughed shakily.

All I could do was nod; I could still feel her warmth of that hug.

"Well see you at grad!" she grinned biting her lip and running out.

_Nice move._

I rolled my eyes to the stupid voice.

_You could have hugged her back you know. _

Shut up.

_Edward Cullen is such a loser._

… Agreed.

**Bpov:**

Just three more hours until I move in with mom!

Just three more hours until I move in with mom!!

"Bella?" asked dad.

He hasn't called me that in years. I turned around and clutched my bed afraid he was going to shoot me or throw something at me.

"You look very pretty." He whispered.

My eyes opened wide and I was sure I was gaping at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the door knob.

"Thanks dad." I whispered.

He then looked up and actually smiled at me, "You're ready?"

I nodded eagerly, he left me alone and I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a sky blue dress that ended at my knee, my hair was up in a half pony tail with little blue flower diamonds on them, and I was wearing my black worn out converse. Mom picked out everything except the shoes, well she did pick out shoes for me; white flats, but nowhere in hell I was going to wear those, my converse was the right shoes for this occasion. I had to wear panty hose to cover the bruises and scars. My legs are horrible.

I grabbed the stupid gown and ran downstairs to my father's car.

"Ugh, hope you have fun with your mother." Daddy coughed.

I smiled, "I will."

We stayed quiet, we didn't need to talk, we didn't want to talk. We didn't want to talk. I stayed looking outside. The view of my new school came to view and I held back a groan and sigh. It was like little rectangular houses, I was hoping it was indoors. Other kids knew how the high school looked like, I didn't, and you see unlike them, I wasn't allowed out of the house.

"Ugh, will I won't be able to be here because I need to do some paper work." Dad explained.

Honestly it kind of broke my heart.

But then it got healed when we saw mom waiting for us with Phil. Dad hates him, he took out his anger out on me.

"Well good luck." Dad sighed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I hugged my dad tightly and I felt my cheeks and eyes grow wet.

I need to stop crying.

"I love you daddy." I whispered and kissed him in the cheek before running out and meeting mom.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek, Phil hugged me too, but I didn't and he didn't need the feel to kiss me.

Thank God.

"You ready baby?" mom asked.

I looked at her deep brown eyes and I studied her face, she was starting to grow faint wrinkles in the corner of her eyes.

"Yup, never been ready." I chuckled clasping my hands.

I was starting to walk away when I felt someone pull my back.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell are those flats I got you." Mom shouted.

I looked down at my shoes, "They didn't fit mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't have any other shoes." I lied. One thing I learned from Charlie is being a good actor.

Mom believed it, "I'm sorry, I thought they were your size"

I nodded, "It's okay mom, I like my shoes."

She smiled and pushed me on foreword. I kept on walking and noticed everyone.

Trish was wearing the tightest fitting strapless pink dress with high heels.

Mary was wearing a purple tube top with a really small blue skirt.

I swear they look like prostitutes!

Ruben and Alan were wearing suites, which I'm guessing their moms made them wear because they kept on picking at it. I was looking around trying to find **him.**

He promised me a week ago that he would come to see me before leaving.

"Looking for me?" asked that voice.

I turned around and saw Edward.

"Um, not really, I was looking for someone else. Sorry." I whispered.

Edward Cullen was sporting an 'Iron man' t-shirt with jeans. He looked great!

"Oh that hurts, well anyway, who're you looking for?" He asked.

I continued to look around. "A friend, a very close friend."

I saw Edward stop, shake his head and then look around with me.

"So you're wearing a dress."

"Yup."

"You look pretty." He whispered.

"Thanks." I replied.

We… well I continued to look around and Edward just tagged along. After minutes of looking for him, I gave up and went with my mom.

"Oh well hello Edward, how's your mom?" beamed mom.

Edward blushed, "Oh well mom's fine."

"Where is she?"

Edward looked down and I swear I saw his eyes go watery.

"Um mom, you and Phil could go sit down now, Edward and I need to go lineup" I said rushing and pushing Edward away.

Mom waved goodbye and pulled Phil along to sit with the other parents.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, and it wasn't a normal look it was a weird look.

"Thank you." He choked.

I nodded and dropped my hand from his back.

We had our names on the chairs and we were sitting in alphabetical order, according to our last name.

"See you soon."Edward said.

"Yeah, go get `em!" I laughed and sat all the way in the back, Edward sat in the front.

**Epov:**

"So you ready? A kid names Ryan asked me.

I was stealing glances at Bella.

"For what?"

She was playing with the tips of her hair.

"Ugh, graduating, duh!" he said.

"Right, yeah." I answered.

He didn't talk. I turned back around to stare at Bella, and then something caught my eye, someone just came through the auditorium, my stomach was boiling and I was filled with uneasiness. I squinted my eyes to stare at the person, but he disappeared quickly.

"Welcome to Forks Elementary schools graduation ceremony!" exclaimed our idiot of a principle.

I zoned out on what he was saying and turned around to focus on Bella. She looked mad and deep in thought. I kept looking at her hoping she would look at me.

And luck must be with me, because she looked at me and smirked.

_"What?"_ she mouthed.

_"Nothing." _ I mouthed back.

Her smile grew bigger and she shook her head to cover her laughter.

_"Turn around Eddie"_ she mouthed mocking Trish.

I chuckled, _"You okay? You seem mad." _ I mouthed.

She looked at me, softly biting her lip, _"Don't worry about it, now turn around and pay attention. Now." _ She looked away and glared down at her chair.

"So now presenting the diplomas!"

Well this was all boring, just standing up, and getting your stupid diploma wasn't much a big deal.

What happened after was the best and the worst.

Bella came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"We're done! No more immature A-holes!" she squealed.

I was too in shock to talk back.

"Well …"

Bella was cut off the boy I despised.

"Bella?" he asked.

She turned around and almost fainted.

"Kenny" she whispered shakily.

He nodded and Bella threw herself at him.

"I've missed you so, so much." He whispered.

"So have I, I didn't think you were going to come." she replied.

"I'll always be there for you Bells." He said.

All I could do was glare at them both.

"Kenny I was talking to Bella." I growled.

Bella moved away from Kenny and stared at me.

"What?" asked Bella.

I moved closer to Kenny and tilt my chin up a bit.

"I was talking to Bella, don't you have manners!" I yelled.

Bella walked close to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward, I'll talk to you later." Bella said.

Kenny walked over to Bella and put and arm around her waist as if to protect her.

"Bella, let's go catch up." He whispered harshly to her and dragged her away.

I couldn't take my eyes off her and she wouldn't stop looking at me.

_"Come back to me" _I mouthed, but she looked away before I mouthed it.

She didn't see it.

_Because you weren't quick enough…_

I didn't want to argue with my head so I looked up at the sky and glared at it. Soon after it started to rain and everyone went with their families and started driving out.

"Hey Ed! Mom wants to know if you wanna ride with us!" Ruben shouted from across the lot.

Right I forgot, my family was too busy to come to their own sons' graduation.

"Nah, I'm walking" I answered.

He gave me a look, "In the rain!"

I nodded and started walking; Rubens mom was starting to nag him about not bringing a stronger jacket.

Why the hell does Bella have to go with Kenny!

_Because he never made her life a living hell._

Shut it.

I didn't want to talk in my head it's stupid.

"Damn it!" I shouted at the air.

Thunder roared through the sky.

The rain wasn't much trouble. It was the thought of that jerk with Bella. All I was feeling was… was… well I don't know, but I just don't like the thought of **him** being with her. It brings a very uneasy and a wanting to throw up feeling. I shivered at just thinking that!

"Edward."

I looked around and noticed that I was standing outside my house, drenched with rain.

"Edward?" my mom was calling me from the doorway.

I walked to the door and came in, taking off my shoes I put them at the side of the door.

"Why were you out in the rain?" she asked handing me a blanket.

I shrugged and headed to my room.

"Your father won't be here until later on tonight." She sighed.

"mkay." I murmured and went into my room.

I fell on my bed and just wanted to sleep, I didn't have the energy to stay awake and think, I guess graduating gets you tired.

**Bpov:**

"So you and Edward?" he asked.

I shook my head and laid my head against his arm. My mom was taking us to the new house, next to Edwards' house.

"You guys friends?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"No, today was the only day we actually get along. Normally I kick his ass and he calls me names. So nothing changed.

"I don't like him." He said.

I just nodded.

"I'm very happy you're here." I said looking up to see his auburn eyes.

Hm. His eyes were kind of golden before…

"Yeah, did you know that you smell really good?" he whispered smelling my hair.

"Like rain?" I asked.

"No, you smell like something better." He moaned.

…

…

"Mrs. Swan, would you drop me off right here?" Kenny asked.

I looked at him horrified, "I thought you were coming over our house."

"Later. But I have to go right now." He said.

Mom came to a stop and without looking back he just left.

I was in shock. He just left! He just left! I guess California changes people…

_I don't like him Isabella, he's dangerous._

I rolled my eyes.

_I'm serious; something about his reminds me of someone…_

Righhhtttt…

"Honey we're here." My mom beamed.

I looked outside and noticed that this house is a couple of houses close to my dad's.

Then Edward and his mom came out holding a plate with foil covering it.

"Welcome!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward.

He was glaring at me.

Oh so we're back to that, fine whatever.

Rolling my eyes I walked past mom and Phil and made my way to my new home. The inside was boring and so mom. I went upstairs and saw that they're four doors.

Mom told me, my room was the first on the left. I followed that door and opened it. Blue. Everything in the room was blue. I went to the window and noticed that I could see Edwards room from here, we're exactly across from each other, I could easily climb the branch that's next to my window and sneak to his room and vice versa. I walked around the room and noticed drawings and pictures of me, my mom, and my dad. I ignored them. I went to my bed which was WAY bigger than the one I had at home. There was another door next to the closet, I opened it and there was MY OWN bathroom. The smile on my face got bigger. MY own bathroom!

I looked around and saw that I was alone so I did the only thing I could do at that moment; my happy dance.

I was enjoying it until I heard chuckling. Turning around I saw Edward smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Well that was very… adorable." He said.

I nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, so what do you want?"

"Mom told me to help you unpack."

My eyes opened wide and I gasped. I ran downstairs pushing past my mom and looked in the car.

SHIT!

I left my suitcase with dad. Damn it!

"Damn it!" I cursed pulling my hair.

"Isabella Marie! What's with that language!" snapped my mom.

"I forgot my luggage mom!" I whined.

She glared at me and wagged her finger, "Didn't I tell you to double check your things!"

I nodded looking down.

"Well, I'll be back. I'll go get it. Phil will you start dinner?" mom said.

He nodded and pushed me inside.

"What's wrong" asked Edward.

"I forgot my things." I replied.

I went into my room with Edward in follow.

"Are you excited about high school?" he asked.

I looked at him and fell on my bed, "Didn't you already ask me that?"

He laughed, "Well my bad."

We stayed quiet and then I felt the bed move.

"Bella?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, "Yes?"

"Please open your eyes." He whispered.

I opened them and he was 3 inches away from my face, "I-I… I've wanted to tell you something for a long time…"

His eyes dropped to my lips, I bit my lip.

"What?" I whispered.

_He's going to tell you that he loves you and then he's going to kiss you. _ The voice sqealed.

Shut up!

"You see Bella, I… I …I…"

**Epov:**

It's not hard to tell her that I like her! Just say it!

"I…"

I can't tell her…

_Yes you can._

You're right; I'm going to tell her.

"I… I… ugh, can I burrow some money?"

_IDIOT!!!_

Bella's' eyes fluttered and she began to laugh. I got off the bed and frowned.

I am the most stupid boy alive.

_Yeah, choke, choke, choke, choke, choke, and choke._

I sighed and put my hands in my pocket and stared at the floor.

Maybe it's right not to tell her. It's for the best…

_Keep telling yourself that skipper, when in real life, you need her. You love her._

…

For once in my life I didn't disagree or ignore the voice. I know what I did, and the voice is right, and now I'm going to have to pay the consequence.

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews!! And like promised here it is.... ahahaha! Well i seriously hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and now SUMMER!! I wonder what's going to happen... ahaha Well I'll be trying my best to update fast. **

**REVIEWS? pretty please with a cherry on top. =D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dis: Don't own it.**

**Ch-15: Summer time!**

**Bpov:**

"I…I… ugh, can I burrow some money?" he asked seeming disappointed.

I did the only thing I could do, laugh.

Seriously money! Seriously!

AHAHA!

"Sure, how much?" I asked getting off my bed and leaning against the wall.

He was still looking down and seemed to be in a struggle.

"Yo? Hello? Someone in there?" I started to snap my fingers in front of his face.

He looked up and arched an eyebrow, "What?" my smile turned into a frown and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well you just asked me if you could burrow some money, and I said sure, how much."

In seconds' realization or something similar to that happened in his head because this big smile formed his face and his eyes went wide, "Right! Oh ugh, like five." He said.

"Kay, ugh, I can't give it to you right now, because you see … my stuff is in my dad's house." I said.

He nodded and started to run his hands through his hair, "So … I think I should get going, I mean like my mom is probably freaking out that I'm still here." He said starting his way to the door.

"Yeah, you don't want your mom to think that I'm selling you drugs or worst" I gasped faking my concern.

"Sorry." He whispered.

I followed him to my room door, "Whatever, listen you could come tomorrow or whenever you want the stupid money, I know for sure you and your family don't want me there." I said and right when he stepped out of my room, I closed the door.

Don't want him to catch my stupidiness and my dirtiness.

**Apov:**

_** "We're over!" I sobbed on Esmes' shoulder.**_

_**After being forced out of Jaspers house because I didn't want to leave, I ran to where Carlisle and Esme were located. I was crying to them right now. They didn't know.**_

_** "Oh Alice! That can't be! I mean, the way he looked at you … he's too much in love to just drop you!" Esme cried.**_

_**I shook my head and continued to sob into my mom's shoulder.**_

_** "We're done; he wants nothing to do with me! I hate this!" I screamed and slammed my face in my hands. This was all too much, and I wanted to do was sleep, but … well you know. **_

_** "That's not true. He'll come to his senses." Carlisle whispered and I felt him wrap his arms around me, as well as Esme. **_

_**Bull. They both know it. Jasper is stubborn as a bull.**_

_** "I can't believe I didn't see this! I feel like a damn idiot!" I sobbed more.**_

_**Life no longer mattered to me. I hate it as a matter of fact. **_

I opened my eyes and just stared at my new full, but empty house.

It's been months since I've drank, and it's also been months since I've seen Jasper. I stopped talking to everyone and I even cut my visions. How did I do it? I just ignored them.

None of them have Bella or Edward, that's for sure.

"Miss, phone call." Said my maid.

Carly.

"Message." Was all I would reply back.

And then I would go back to what I was doing, sitting on my bed. I rarely would get out of bed.

"But it's your parents." She pleaded, she didn't like when I wouldn't talk to them and would always nag me about it. She was like my mom. A very young looking human mom.

"Message."

She nodded and left, left me alone to myself and my thoughts.

~_~

"Miss Alice?" asked Carly popping her head in the door.

"Hmm" I answered not looking at her.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Great, she's going to want to quit her job because of how useless I am and make her feel.

… It's not the first time.

"You see…" I cut her off quick.

"If you want to quit, just do it already." I all but growled at her.

She stayed frozen in place and seemed confused. I could smell her fear.

"I just wanted to talk miss, I wanted to have a heart to heart." She whispered.

I chuckled under my breath. _I don't have a heart sweetie._

"Go on." I said.

She walked to my bed and sat down; she fidgeted for a bit and then finally looked at me.

"I think you should live your life." She said determined.

_What?_

"Excuse me?" I asked startled.

She narrowed her eyes and did something that people or vampires have done in a long time; she grabbed my hard shoulders and shook me, and then hugged me.

"Alice! I know all this about you and Jasper, I know all that happened!" she said.

I stayed quiet and very still.

"How do you know?" I whispered not wanting to get mad.

She moved away and sat crossed legged right in front of me.

"Your mother talked to me… I was so worried about you, and when she called, I begged her to tell me. She was hesitant at first, but then after I told her how you were acting … well she spilled." She said sheepishly.

My hands formed into very, and I mean very tight fists. My black eyes stared down hers and I felt the growl rumble in my chest.

"That's personal." I hissed at her.

I saw her shake a little, but then she stared down my own eyes. The first time a human has done that!

"I care about you Miss. Listen, when you hurt, which is all the time, I hurt. I've been in your situation before and the best thing to do is to live on life." She said.

I continued my glare.

"How the hell do you know how it feels? You don't know how much not having him here is killing me! Honestly you're being stupid and pathetic."

I got out of bed and ran to the door, "Leave. Pack your things and leave!"

"You're being childish!" she smiled.

I glared even more.

"Come, we need to talk." She sighed.

I cocked my head to the side and continued to stare at her.

"Come Alice Cullen. There are things in this world that you need to learn." Carly said standing up and walking to me. I was extremely left without words.

"Alice, we need to leave. We have a lot of talking to do."

So we did.

**Epov:**

"Honey? What were you doing in their house?" mom asked during dinner.

I kept my eyes on my untouched dinner, "Helping them unpack."

"Hmm, Edward, I don't want you to be near them, understand? I mean, did you hear the drama the mom is in with her husband and also with this new man she's screwing! And their daughter Bella." She sneered her name. My mind went crazy and even though she's my mother, I wanted to jump on the table and shout at her.

"Well, she just dresses horrible! And I'm guessing that her personality is worst!"

I clutched on to my fork and gritted my teeth.

_She has more personality than you do in one pinky._ My mind growled.

"So… don't be going over there." She finished and chugged down her drink.

I shook my head to clear myself and stood up; "I'm tired ma, night" I whispered and ran upstairs not wanting to hear her anymore.

I closed my door and locked it.

I trudged to my bed and collapsed on it and automatically relaxed. I looked at my window which was right in next to my bed and noticed that Bella's room was right across from me.

_Nice._

I propped myself up a bit so I could see well.

She was looking at her wall she kept on shifting from one leg to another and would almost every three minutes run a hand through her hair.

_Wonder what had her like this…_

Finally she turned around and walked into her bathroom. I remember her room, and how it exactly looked like.

_"Why are you late Edward?" shouted my mom._

Papa must be home.

_ "Shut up! Who are you to question when I should be home or not!" he shouted back._

Damn it!

_ "Edward! You missed your sons graduation"_ she yelled back.

_"Do you honestly think I care about your mistake? Tell my why the hell would I go to your bastards' graduation!"_

Bastard? Mistake? What?

_"Edward!" my mother gasped._

_ "Don't 'Edward' me, you know it's true."_

I shook my head, I couldn't listen to this any longer. So I did the only thing my body and mind concluded. I grabbed my pillow and walked to my window.

I stared at her window to see if she was out, she was currently on her bed reading. So without hesitation, I opened my window and climbed my branch to hers.

My hands started to sweat and my tummy was going crazy.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I saw her look up and meet my eyes, confusion was written all over her face, but she still came over and opened her window.

"Edward?" she asked.

I looked down and felt my eyes water, but with all my effort, I pushed them back.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She stayed quiet, "Cheese! A normal person would come in through the front door, but you had to be a weirdo and come through my window." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I smiled myself, but still didn't look at her.

"Sure, um, come in." She said and my pillow disappeared from under my arms, and then I felt her hand on my arms pulling me in. I put my foot through it and then the other and finally I was in. I looked up at her and she was looking at my pillow smiling.

"What?" I asked.

She turned the pillow and to my humiliation, my pillow was a Winnie the Pooh pillow.

Crap.

"Nice." She smirked and then through it to me.

She sat on her bench that was in front of her bed and stared at me, "So are we having a sleepover?" she asked.

"It was a mistake to come…" I whispered and then turned to the window.

"No." she said.

I turned around and finally looked at her eyes, those pretty brown eyes.

"Look Edward, if you're having trouble at home, you could stay here. No problem I mean what are friends for." She said shrugging.

I sob broke from me and I found myself on the floor with Bella rubbing my back.

"Stay here okay? I'll be right back." She whispered and then was gone.

Crap. Why did I come?

"Edward?" that voice whispered.

I looked up and found myself sitting on her bed and she was handing me water with cheese.

"Drink and eat, this use to help me." She whispered.

I gulped down the water and swallowed the cheese in seconds. She was looking at me with concern.

"Um, so my guess is that you would want to sleep on the bed?" she asked getting up and grabbing the cup from my hand.

"No, it's your bed." I replied.

She shook her head, "Non sense! You're a guest, I'll make myself comfortable on the floor, besides I was going to sleep there anyway, the bed looks too clean." She sighed looking behind me.

"No, guys are suppose to sleep on the floor and the girls sleep on the bed." I said.

She shook her head, "Fine, but if you have a problem just hop over to the bed understand" she said.

I nodded.

After brushing her teeth, and changing into her Pjs, she went out and returned with two blankets and threw them to me, "Night." She muttered and climbed on her own bed.

~_~

**Bpov:**

Even though I failed at sleeping, Edwards breathing calmed me down and relaxed the heck out of me.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep soon after I felt someone climbed into the other side of the bed and the warmth of him overtook me.

* * *

Reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dis: Don't own it!**

**Ch-16: Stupidity?  
**

**Epov:**

I couldn't sleep.

Three simple words.

But it was the reason why, that freaked me out.

I was sleeping in the same room with Bella.

I turned to my left and just stared at the bed Bella was on. I mean, I was only a few feet away from her!

_Go with her_ The voice whispered.

_Why?_

_Just do it, trust me._

I stayed on the floor not wanting to move. I knew there were would be a problem in the morning if I woke up next to Bella. Such as; her mom walking in, she screaming and kicking me out the window. JEEZ!

_Do it_

I grabbed my pillow and standing up I looked around her bed to see her figure. She was on the left side of the bed. I felt the excitement grow in my stomach, slowly I walked to the door and locked it and then made my way to the other side of the bed and I moved extremely slowly on the bed. I put my pillow on my head and went under the covers. I was met with an explosion of warmth and the scent of strawberries and something else, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it made my mind and eyes hazy. Thinking it was sleep; I closed my eyes and felt myself calm down.

But as soon as I was about to see the dark or purple circles, light, light surrounds me and this movie type thing started playing;

_** "Edward!" shouted Carlisle.**_

_**I dropped the pile of wood I had on me and ran, vampire speed, to the house. Carlisle wouldn't shout my name, he would just say it and I would be able to hear it, especially with me this close to the house, but this shout, this shout was panicked and scared. When I entered the door, the smell of blood hit me. Hard. But the worst part wasn't that. It was the fact that, that blood, was Bellas'. **_

_**I knew which room she was in, she was in mine of course, well, my old room.**_

_** "Edward go!" screamed Alice who was carrying Nessie and swinging her from side to side. Her eyes were dead and dull.**_

_**I couldn't move, I didn't want to move.**_

_**"Papa?" asked Nessie giggling.**_

_**Before I could answer my father cut me off.  
**_

_** "Edward!" He shouted again, but more loud.  
**_

_**Shaking my head I ran up to the third floor and was face to face with my door. I felt my throat go dry and started to close, my breath was coming out in heaves.**_

_** "Edward" Carlisle whispered.**_

_**He knew I was outside. I shook my head and entered. **_

_**What I saw made me want to faint, cry, die, and scream till my voice died and I had no more oxygen in me. Oh wait I'm a stupid vampire, I couldn't die!**_

_** "Edward." Whispered Esme.**_

_**I looked at her.**_

_**She was kneeling down next to Bella and holding a trash bin filled with Bellas' vomit, her bloody vomit.**_

_** "Bella" **_

_**Her face was paler than yesterday and all month. Her small body was straight; her eyes were closed and you could see the vain on the eyelids and on the corner of her precious sweet lips was dried blood.**_

_**This couldn't be happening. The doctor said not until a year not in three weeks!**_

_** "Edward, there …" Carlisle started to sob and started to pull his hair, "there's nothing we could do. Her blood pressure is low and her heart rate is lowering by the hour, she's not going to make it, not this time."**_

_**I closed my eyes.**_

_**She'll make it.**_

_**She's strong!**_

_**She promised to stay with me until forever!**_

_** "Edward?" whispered that beautiful voice.**_

_**In a flash I was right next to her, holding her pale hand. They were cold, possibly colder than mine. I stayed staring at them, not wanting to look into her eyes knowing that today will be the last time I will be seeing them with life.**_

_** "I love you. Forever, like I told you." She said in a silent voice.**_

_**I nodded not trusting my voice.**_

_** "Promise me you'll take care of our girl. God knows how crazy she is." She chuckled.**_

_**I looked at her and noticed her eyes were closed.**_

_** "Eyes too heavy to lift open." She sighed answering my unspoken thought.**_

_**I touched her cheek, cold, nothing of warmth.**_

_** "Edward, promise me that … you'll move on, Nessie" She took a deep troubled shaky breath " Nessie needs a mother to look up to, you may be like superman, but honey you can't be a mom." She said trying to bring humor into this.**_

_** "NO!" I roared.**_

_**My voice sounded shaky and scared.**_

_**She smiled and carefully and with all her strength, she opened her eyes.**_

_** "Edward. I'm not the only girl out there. I've been a lost cause, god wanted me earlier to be with him and watch over you guys."**_

_**I couldn't talk, I just stared at her and she stared at me. **_

_**She looked down for a bit and I could see tears forming in her eyes,**_

_** "Edward Cullen, my hero, my best friend, my boyfriend, my husband. I love you. I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this." She said and looked up and stared at me.**_

_** "Don't be. I don't regret it love." I whispered inching closer to her.**_

"_**I love you my angel." I whispered in her ear.**_

_**She began to cry; I leaned back a bit and looked at her.**_

_** "As do I, I am terribly sorry." Her creamy brown eyes were red from crying and pained. **_

_** "Don't be; just think that you'll never feel pain ever again." I kissed her cheek softly.**_

_**We looked at each other, she gave a week smile then sighed closing her eyes. I could hear her heart weakening by the minute.  
**_

_**"Edward I'm tired, please sing me my enchanted lullaby." She whispered.**_

_**I nodded and began.**_

_**And soon, too too soon, my own lullaby stopped playing.**_

_**Her heart, no longer sang that beautiful rhythm.  
**_

_** "Edward!" screamed sobbed my mother and went with Carlisle.**_

_**Carlisle hid his face on the crook of my mother's neck.**_

_**I could hear Alice sobs fill the living room, but those weren't the worst I heard.**_

_** "Momma" Happily whispered Nessie.**_

Slowly I opened my eyes and stared at what was in front of me.

_What the hell was that?_

_A memory._

_What?_

_A memory Edward. A memory._

I sat up , not all the way because I felt like my shirt was stuck on something and looked around me, I wasn't in my room, I didn't know what room I was in. I looked around the blue room and noticed the pictures, I couldn't believe it. I was in Bellas room!

Suddenly I felt movement next to me and noticed Bella was clutching at my shirt, which explains. I smiled at her beautiful sleeping form and lied down next to her.

Beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Bella!" shouted her mom.

My eyes went big and quickly I got out of the bed and out the window, hurriedly I climbed into my room window and flew inside hitting my shoulder on the side of my bed.

"Crap!" I hissed clutching at it.

I made my way to the window and paced around it. Suddenly there was a loud bang that made me jump. Bellas mom yanked the door open so hard that it hit the wall damn hard.

"Isabella! Why was your door locked!" she shouted.

Bella being her, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched before looking at her mom.

"Whah?" she asked.

A grin formed my face.

"I asked why the hell was your door locked!" she yelled.

Bella shook her head and hopped out of bed, and skipped to her bathroom. I was chuckling by that. She was so … amazing.

"Marie!" Rene screamed.

You could hear the faint sound of the toilet flushing and the door opened.

"Mom do we have bacon?" she asked.

Rene shook her head and started moving side to side. "Yes."

"Cool! I'll make some! Oh and mom?" Bella asked standing by the door.

She looked at her daughter and nodded.

"I promised myself to not answer questions so stupid that I would purchase a gun and shoot them with it. So I'm starting with yours." She said and left.

I held on to the wall and laughed my ass out! Seriously!

Amazing…

**Bpov:**

"Now Bella, what do you say to your mother." Huffed Phil.

"Ugh, ask me actual questions that don't make you sound stupid, or to stop exaggerating?" I asked turning the bacon.

I could hear mom huff and Phil growl.

"Oh Phil! When you're out, can you get me a bag of chips?" I asked.

I heard someone shuffling and then BANG! The slamming door.

"Isabella! Why on earth are you acting like this?" my mom asked

I shook my head.

_Because I was stupid enough to believe that he would stay…_

"Bella sweetie, is this because of your… well you know… weight?" mom hesitated.

I nearly threw the pan at her.

"No" I sneered and placed the bacon on the plate alongside my eggs.

She sighed and left the room. I didn't need her to tell me the obvious. I know I've been gaining a little weight, I mean c'mon! It's not like I'm expanding like a balloon and now I'm a blimp! I grabbed a fork from the second drawer to my right and dug into my food.

Why the hell would I expect him to stay with me! I mean he hates me and I hate him! And the only reason why I even let him in is because you could clearly see that he's having problems.

_Why do you say that?_

Well because I know it! Now I don't want to talk to you at the moment so shut up.

I grabbed my empty plate and placed it in the sink, I hesitated for a minute and wondered if I should clean it… I walked away. Mom could wash it.

I ran to my room and slammed the door locking it. The first thing I did was look out my window and I could see Edward talking on the phone and he seemed to be having a blast.

I started to grumble and before he could see me, I slammed my window shut and pulled my drapes closed.

I don't want to see him! Not now, not ever.

_Liar._

Oh shut up.

**Epov:**

"I know! Freaking cut that hoe!" I laughed into the phone.

"Dude, like I think Mary is too into Alan, I mean seriously ew!" Ruben snorted.

I sighed and looked out the window again. Just half an hour ago Bella closed her window and pulled her drapes.

"I mean Mary is cool and all, but she's too obsessed with him!" Ruben laughed.

"Yeah." I said still looking at her window.

"So we should call Ruben and …"

My mind zoned out after that and just focused on that dream.

The baby, the family, the Bella, the kiss, my love for her.

"So should we?"

I looked at my surroundings and then at my phone, "Hello?"

"Edward?"

Ruben.

"Oh right hey!" I said.

I heard him laughing, "Stupid, well anyway, you down?"

"Down for what?" I asked in a confused voice.

Ruben went on rambling but my mind wondered off again. What could I possibly be down with; I'm never down with anything they do. I mean seriously. I'm sure Bella is the same; she wouldn't do the stuff they do. Well she never does anything fun … I think. But she's unique like that, she doesn't follow anyone. She goes on by herself, I mean, she does have Kat, but I don't see them together a lot, just sometimes, and when they're not Bella, well Bella… she disappears.

"So you down?" he asked eagerly.

I sighed and shook my head. I need to pay attention. If it was Bella, I know I would pay attention, she'll have lots of things to talk about, she would actually have something to talk about, and not something stupid like wanting one of our girls out of the group all because she doesn't like him...

"Edward? Hello?" Ruben shouted into the phone, scaring my thoughts away.

"Yes" I answered.

Did it again.

"Cool! So I'll come over at 2!" he exclaimed and then hung up.

Whah!?

I hung up and stood from my bed and looked out the window again. Her window and draped were still closed, suddenly a sound from the driveway took my eyes from her window to them.

Phil got out of the car and was looking at his house, then shaking his head, he went to his trunk and took out the groceries.

"Babe! I'm home!" he called out.

The door swung open and Rene went outside and helped him with the groceries.

Boring.

**Bpov:**

Gag.

One word.

Two people.

Rene and Phil.

"Here's your chips." Phil threw at me with a smile.

"Thanks dawg." I replied opening them and got my grub on.

Rene and Phil were cuddled against the sofa and were saying all this cheesy stuff.

EW.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Dis: I don't own it.**

**Ch: 17- June.**

**Apov:**

"Be strong Alice." Carly whispered.

I closed my front door and walked to the kitchen.

She knew everything about me.

I mean EVERYTHING.

She gave me good advice and told me her story; she too fell in love, with this man from college. They were made for each other, until her father died. She isolated herself from everyone, reminded me of Edward, her boyfriend tried to get to her, but she was nothing. So in the end, he left her, got married and now has four wonderful kids. She died inside until years passed and she told herself to be strong.

This is what she told me right now.

So I'm going to start my life over. Jasper, Jasper will be forever in my heart, but I need to fix me.

Strong Alice Cullen.

**Bpov:**

"So you came in through my window … again, only to ask for the five dollars?" I asked putting aside my pizza.

Edward flew into my window right when I came up here, and the excuse he told me was that he was here for the money he asked yesterday. Really?

"I need it bad Bella" he sighed.

I just stared at him, he stared at the floor. He couldn't even look at me!

"Hm." I murmured and got off my bed and went to my dresser.

Opening my third drawer, which had my pants, I went all the way to the bag and grabbed the five.

"Don't go crazy kid." I said and walked back to my bed, taking a huge bite of my pepperoni and pineapple pizza.

He stayed standing there.

"You could go, you have your money, bye" I said.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked to my bed and lied down across from me.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

I finished my food and put the plate on the desk next to my bed.

"For leaving this morning, I mean, your mom was going to come up here."

?

"What do you mean? Didn't you leave after I fell asleep or like before the sun came up?" I asked.

His brows furrowed together and he scratched his cheek, "Um, no, I fell asleep with you. I left when your mom was calling, screaming your name."

My cheeks burned along with my neck.

"You stayed?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, "Too tire to leave."

"Well I feel like a moron." I sighed.

_So he didn't leave, he stayed all the night! He only left because of your mom, and if it wasn't for her, YOU would have woken up with HIM all cuddled up! _The voice screeched.

"What?" he asked.

_Tell him, tell him what you thought._

I focused and nodded, "You see I…" I was cut off by Edwards's mother shouting his name.

"My dad's not home." He whispered to himself.

I stayed quiet.

He looked at me and smiled, "So, what were you going to say?"

I laughed and scooted a little closer to him, "Well you see I thought …"

Once again his mom was calling him.

"Why don't you just go, your mother needs you." I sighed slouching.

He rolled off my bed and put his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you later?"

_SAY YES!_

"No, you'll be busy, and I'll busy myself. Just go." I said.

_What!!_

He nodded and climbed out of my window. When he was safely back to his room I got out of my bed to close it, I looked straight ahead and saw him staring at him. I looked up and slammed my window shut, locked it, and pulled my drapes over.

Don't need him to be dropping by … again.

**Epov:**

I stayed looking at her window, even after she closed her window and pulled the drapes.

"Honey, Edward?" asked my mom opening my door.

"Yeah?" I asked still looking there.

"You okay? Why are you staring at Swans window?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

I shrugged.

"Um Okay, well Ruben is here." Her voice changed to happy.

"Could you tell him that I'll call him later, I'm not feeling great. Thanks." I said.

Thanks to the sun, I could see shadows behind her drapes; she was pacing around.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" she stopped and I could feel her stiffness, "Did that _girl_ give you something?" she sneered that word girl.

"I'm fine, and no, Bella didn't give me anything." I snapped feeling annoyed of her all of a sudden.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell him." She whispered and left.

Throughout the say I stayed standing at the same spot watching her window, hoping she would open so we could finish our conversation.

Someone came in and starting picking up things from the floor, I'm guessing it was her mom. Then she turned to the window, she pulled the drapes open and I was right, it was her mom. She opened the window and stuck her head out, then her eyes met mine.

"Well hello Edward." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Hi"

"How are you?" she asked.

I scratched my cheek, "Good, and you?"

"I'm fine, how are you spending your summer?"

"It's boring and hot."

She laughed and nodded, we stayed quiet until she turned around and we both saw Bella coming in with a bag of chips and two cans of soda.

"Mom?" she asked.

She smiled sheepishly at me and went back in, "Hi"

Bella glared at her mom and then looked behind her and looked at me.

"Talking to Cullen?" she asked.

"Honey! His name is Edward, and yes I was. Why don't you invite him over?" Rene asked putting a hand on her hip.

"He's busy." She muttered and I could see that she walked to her bed and threw all the junk there, "Can you leave?" she asked.

Her mom just stared at her and shook her head, "Bella! What is with your attitude! Were you like this with your father?! Is this one of those stupid teenage rebellion things?"

Bella groaned and yawned, "No. Now leave, Phil wants you"

Rene was gone in a flash.

"Nice." I said.

She whirled around and faced me, "What?"

"Nice, you knew what to say to your mom to get her to leave."

She blushed, "Whatever, what do you want?"

"Wanna share those chips and soda?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide open, "Um, no, not really. Look I have to go, someone is expecting my call." She whispered and pulled her drapes closed.

I hate drapes.

**Jpov:**

"Jasper! You cannot be serious!" yelled Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you too." I growled slamming the door when she came in.

I saw her studying my house, clothes, blood, fake food, and boxes of memories were scattered around.

"You need Alice." She sighed.

"Shut up!" I roared and in a second I was in front of her.

She didn't even flinch.

"Jasper, the whole family knows! We're tired of not hearing from you guys!" she yelled.

"I thought she was all happy and dandy and moved on with … what's his face?" I snarled remembering clearly that when I asked about Alice, SHE said that Alice was better and was seeing someone else.

"I lied!" she shouted throwing her arms up.

"We haven't seen and talk to her since what feels like ages! And you too!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Don't. You're lying, she's fine."

All of a sudden I felt my throat close and my back smashing against my wall.

"Don't you freaking say that Jasper Hale! She isn't fine! It's like she died! We know nothing of her!" She screamed at my face.

I closed my eyes and used all of the calmness I had to her. She backed off and relaxed.

"Jasper, she's not okay. She's the opposite. Let me … Let us, your family, prove it to you. We're going to go to her house tomorrow." She whispered.

My frozen heart felt like if it was beating.

_I'm going to see Alice._

I felt my lips form a smile, I was going to see her.

"Kay." I said in a small voice.

_I'm going to see Alice._


	18. Chapter 18

**Dis: Me no own its!**

**A/N: Okay, so I've been getting messages regarding, Bella and her eating all this junk. To be honest, I'm kind of bringing myself in her. You see when I was going into freshman year (SUMMERTIME!), all I could do was eat, eat and eat! I gained soo much Wight that my mom and dad said it was unhealthy. So they took me to the doctor and he told me, "Hormones"… The face you're probably making right now, is exactly the face I had. "WHAT THE F***!" he said that in teens, our hormones are different, either it's; breaking out, gaining weight (me), feeling sexual and other types. So yeah, I don't want to make Bella this goddess of beauty like the other stories put her, and that she's this innocent tiny girl who has a body of an angel, but she didn't know it or something. I want to make her **_**real**_**. So yeah. Probably in the later chapters, she'll be the Bella that's in the book ;) never know. AHA I hope this answers your questions about this and if you guys have more, FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM! **

**Now to stop my stupid babble, here's CH.18**

**Ch 18- June 29**

**Jpov:**

"We're here." Sighed Esme getting out of the car, "I'll go call Alice."

I couldn't stop ringing my hands, to say I was fine and ready and all dandy is a big fat lie. To say I was dying to see her and so nervous I wish my power was to make an earthquake so it could swallow me whole, well that was little of it. I looked down at my Gucci black leather wing tip oxfords, that Alice gave me on Christmas, and felt my stomach twirl. I am not ready to see her, I am not ready to see her, I don't want to see her, this was a mistake, damn it. I looked up from my shoes and saw Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie looking at me with guilty expressions. I waved them off and put my hands in my dickies and watched the clouds move. Time fly's faster when you stare at them. Sometimes, you just want to be one of them and just float by without a care of your surroundings and world. I looked at what is called Alice's house and smiled. This wasn't a house, but a mansion a huge one, the garden was filled with various colors of roses, orchids, daisies. The color of the house was a rich blue and the borders of the windows were yellow. It shouted Alice.

"Emmett won't be coming." Sighed Rosalie shutting her phone and dumping it in her purse. The purse Alice gave her.

"Why?" I asked trying to save time to control my overwhelming feelings and nerves.

"Well he says he's too busy with Nessie," she sighs putting on her aviators, "Seems that Aro and Felix are trying to control her powers. Demetri won't stop buying her things, like just right now he bought her a freggin jet!"

I tightened my lips to stop the chuckle. She seems really pissed, knowing that she wanted one on her birthday and Demetri only got her a Ferrari F50.

"She's the baby of the family." Said Carlisle smiling down at Rose.

I looked at the house Alice was in. We're right outside her gates. All we have to do is press that stupid combination and BAM! We're in. I looked at Esme and saw her frowning at the phone and she seemed so down, she actually looked her age. Well not her ACTUAL age, but you get what I'm saying. She then pressed the end button and gave the phone to Carlisle.

"I just had a talk with Carly, her maid, she said that we just missed Alice. She won't be back until tomorrow." Esme said.

I closed my eyes and felt my stomach fall and break to pieces, alongside my stupid heart. Of course she's in there! I could feel her anxiousness. She just didn't want to see me! Well if she doesn't want to see me, then FINE!

"Well then if the _queen_ isn't going to let us in, can't we leave and do something productive? Instead of wasting precious time here." I seethed.

All three of them looked at me with pity.

_Damn._

"Right, well seeing that you guys are just going to stand here, I'm leaving, oh and Rose?" I smiled. She eyed me and tilted her head up a bit, "Don't try to find me again, because instead on staying around you guys, I'm leaving, for good." I snapped and ran.

_Jasper Cullen you're and embarrassment to all vampires. Coward... _

**Apov:**

Of course they were here! They come every bloody time and honestly it's getting pretty annoying. Don't they grasp the concept of wanting to be alone? I swear it's not like I'm asking them to do a ... no wait ... or a ... ugh... crap they know everything.

"Your mom." Carly whispered pointing to the phone. I shook my head and mouthed to say I wasn't here. She nodded and I turned around to go to my room. I went into my room and looked outside my window. Jasper was here. They probably had to force him to com, or he just wanted to see how much I was suffering and wanted to laugh at me. Somehow they got him to come, I could see that they made him wear the stupid shoes I gave him and he was just standing there looking at them. I felt sick.

"I don't want to see you." I whispered touching the window with my finger, "You don't want me, you said so yourself." I narrowed my eyes at them. Rosalie was talking to Jasper, and Jasper just stood there not caring. I banged the window and felt the sobs overtake me. This was a mistake; I should have never talked to him in the first place. He would be dead and I would be alone and good. Not alone and heartbroken. I walked away from the window and collapsed on the floor with my hand covering my mouth. I shut me eyes wanting to sleep and start all over. A reset button day. I could hear Carly hanging up the phone and sigh. A white haze clouded the dark and a vision started; but quickly as it was starting, I put that crap behind me. I'm not in the mood to see stupid things. Opening my eyes, I got up and left my room. I looked around my empty lifeless house and gave out a big sigh actually feeling the emptiness.

"Alice." Carly said from the kitchen.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Carly was eating a piece of cake and she was drinking her whine. I sat at the bar stool next to her and stared at my wrist looking at the useless blue vain.

"So why did you reject your family again?" she asked putting down her fork and looked at me. I shrugged and waved her off, "Wasn't in the mood. And _he_ came, so why would I reject them." I growled.

She shook her head and patted my back, "Alice, you have to see them sometime you know. I'm going to die and so is every other human in this planet, but you and the rest of your vampires will live until … well you know! So you can't avoid and reject them FOREVER!" scolded Carly.

I nodded, "I could avoid them, did you forget," I pointed to my head, "psychic."

She laughed and shook her head, "I'm disappointed in you love. If I were you, I would call them right now and invite them."

"I'll think about it." I muttered and left the room.

**Bpov:**

"Where have you been?" I grinned at Kenny.

I went outside to get the mail and when I looked up, he was there, smiling down at me.

"Sorry, I had things to take care of." He said.

I looked into his ruby eyes and felt cold down my spine. Inside of me, this felt wrong. It was like a DANGER sign. He hugged me tight and sniffed my neck; I think I felt his teeth graze it. He groaned and then moved away from me.

"You smell divine." He smirked down at me.

I felt the blush creep into my cheeks, "Shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that Bella! It's rude and immature!" he snapped.

I looked into his eyes and felt myself shy away, they looked ready to kill. I tugged at the bottom of my shirt with my free hand and I could sense Kenny looking at it.

"Wanna come in?" I asked slowly walking away.

He nodded stiffly and walked ahead of me.

_Geeze._

"What's all this?!" he asked looking disgusted at my living room. Embarrassed I started picking up all the bags of chips and soda cans and the pizza I ordered. Mom left this morning and left some cash on the countertop in the kitchen. So I ordered some pizza, got me some soda from the fridge and went out to go buy me some chips.

"Bella let me see you." He whispered harshly.

Shakily I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked me up and down and frowned.

"Drop that stuff." He said.

I dropped them and noticed he was looking at my tummy. I covered it fast. His eyes raked over my chest and his eyes narrowed, I also covered that. He came closer to me and whispered "Turn" and when I turned, I figured why he did, my bum.

"Kenny?" I asked turning back around, and when I did, he wasn't the same Kenny. He was glaring at me from my head to my toe.

"So I see your fat." He spat.

My eyes opened wide and I shook my head, "It- It's summer. This happens every summer." I lied. He laughed this scary laugh and shook his head.

"Do-Do you not like me anymore?" I asked looking down at my bare feet.

"Bella don't be stupid! Of course I do, but it's just that, you're fat now." He chuckled.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I'm just a little over weight. It's nothing." I whispered.

"Are you kidding me! You're huge! I mean the day on your graduation, you were SO skinny I was worried, but now… I mean look at you!" He came closer to me and started walking around me in circles, like a predator facing off with its prey, "your stomach is almost bugling out, your thighs look like they're about to explode, your chest! They look like they watermelons! Oh and let's not forget your ass…"

I cut him off by running up the stairs. Why was he telling me things I already know! It's like he's making fun of me and is just having a good laugh on how I changed. I'm not that fat, I mean sure I gained a couple of pounds, but it's not like I'm a hippo! I ran into my room and slammed the door locking it. A sob tore from me and tears were flooding my vision. I leaned against the door and then slid down I pulled my knees against my chest and slammed my head against my knee. I already knew I was gaining weight, but, but I can't control these sudden cravings! I mean sure I can, but it's the summer. I'll have the chance to run it out. I can't help it if food is my friend now! It's not like I have any…

_Tap, tap, tap…_

What the hell?

_Tap, tap._

God! Now I'm just imagining things!

_Knock Knock…_

"Bella would you please open" _he _said.

I looked up and saw Edward holding on to the branch and wouldn't stop knocking. I waved him off and hid in my knees.

"Bella I swear I'll break your window!" he shouted.

He wouldn't.

"Bella! I need to ask you something!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

I was not going to just invite him in.

"It's pretty hot out here, and what I need to ask it's pretty personal." He said.

I stayed my place.

"Isabella, please." He said.

I shivered and my feet worked on its own. I opened the window and helped him in.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"What do you want?" I asked walking to my bed.

He shrugged and sat on the floor. I lied down and waited for him to talk, but all I got was silence. Stupid silence.

"So I saw Kenny leaving your house pretty pissed…"

I sat up and stared at him. He looked like he was doing a difficult math problem in his head. I stayed staring at him hoping he would tell me which way he left and if he said something.

"So…" I probed on.

His head snapped up and he blinked a couple of time. He looked around my room until his eyes landed on mine, and then … something in his eyes changed.

"Oh right, ugh, he just you know. Stormed out." He shrugged looking down at my floor.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh and then I saw you come in here looking, well looking… pretty ugly."

My face fell and I lied back down not wanting for him to see the hurt.

"So what was all that stuff about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it."

We stayed quiet. I didn't want to talk that's for sure. Don't know why he did, but whatever. So Kenny thinks I'm fat and Edward thinks I'm ugly. Cheese! All I need is for Jesus come down from heaven and say "Bella, sorry but your body and face is too wide and ugly for this earth, sorry to say this, but I'm going to need to kill you. You know, let the ugly out?" A dark laugh came out of my lips and I shook my head. I should have stayed with daddy. I mean, sure he treated me like hell and like I'm nothing and not worth the time, but at least he was honest! Phil and mom and their healthy crap and weight, Kenny and Edward and Jesus …

"So I guess I…"

Edward stopped mid way when there was a loud knock on my front door. I got up and ran out, part of me was hoping it was Kenny. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see … Daddy?

_What the…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Dis: I don't own it. **

**Ch-19: **

_June. Later_

**Bpov:**

"Bella! My little Isabella!" Dad exclaimed.

I stayed frozen, I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe I couldn't do anything, but just stand there and watch him smile. It was an actual genuine smile.

"How are you my little girl?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Go-good" I answered shaking.

He nodded and noticed how his eyes went back and forth between Edward and I.

"Hello chief." Edward said playing with his fingers.

"Young Edward. So _Princess_ is your mom home?"

I stood still. _Princess_, I couldn't stand that nickname. I never did, never could, never will. Hearing that made my stomach lurch and I wanted to vomit right here. I shook my head. That stupid name! It always brought shivers down my spine and I would always hear someone growl it.

"Now Bella, what have I told you about answer." He scolded playfully.

I closed my eyes and paid a visit to nightmare lane;

_** "You little worthless crap!" another blow to the stomach. I kneeled over and rocked myself.**_

_**Daddy wanted to know if he got any calls, I shook my head; I was too busy making his dinner.**_

_** "Now you listen you little shit!" he hissed kicking me over so I was laying on my back, "next time I ask you a question, no matter what the hell it is, you always, ALWAYS, answer me. Understand?" he shouted.**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**Shoot, wrong move.**_

_**Bam, his foot smashed against my ribs.**_

_** "Yes!" I gasped loosing air.**_

_**I heard his laugh, "Good, now, give me my food."…**_

"No." I whispered.

I looked up to see that glint in his eyes.

"No what?" he asked.

"No, mom isn't here."

He nodded, "Well tell her to give me a call okay princess; I have the divorce papers ready."

"Yes."

"Well I'm off. Goodbye princess, goodbye Edward." He turned and left.

I stayed looking at his retreating figure. My eyes were prickling and I just wanted to scream from the top of my lungs for him to just leave me the hell alone! I love him, of course I do, he's my daddy. But, but I just wish he would love me in return.

"Bella, I, ugh, I need to go and ugh, see something. Talk to you soon…"

I shrugged it out. I'll probably see him later on tonight, so I closed the door after he left and slowly walked to the kitchen to order pizza…

_**August 29**_

"One hundred forty eight pounds." The nurse jotted down.

"Bella! I thought, I thought you were exercising and, and all that healthy stuff you promised last month!" gasped Rene.

I rolled my eyes, "I did." Lie.

"Well, well, well! It doesn't show it!" she screeched.

"Okay, well if you could come to this room," the nurse pointed behind her, "the doctor will be with you shortly."

I snorted and walked to the white room. I jumped up on the bench bed thing and almost fell out, stupid thighs!

"Hm, if you would lose those pounds, maybe you could get up on that." Mom smirked.

I shrugged and hopped one more time. Score I did it!

I looked down at my swollen fat ankles and sighed, I would love to lose the weight, honestly I do, but it's just that, food became my best friend.

"Well hello Bella." Dr. smiled.

I nodded.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. What do you guys need?"

My mom answered, "She's gaining all this weight! My husband and I did all we could do to keep her exercised, but she just doesn't do … ANYTHING!" she ranted. I would snort here and there and sighed at the end, "You know, I do try…"

"When the hell do you try Isabella? You never tried!" Mom shouted.

I shrugged.

"And she shrugs all the damn time! It's like … I don't know, but sometimes Dr. Cullen I want to just lock her in her room and .. GAH!" she frustrated.

"Nice mother." I grunted.

The room went silent and I could feel my heart rate slow with boredom and sleepiness. I rolled my neck and looked up to the doctor staring at me.

"Is everything okay Bella?" he asked.

I stayed still and stared at him.

"Honey, the doctor asked you a question." Rene snapped.

"I'm freaking fine." I mumbled looking at the door.

"You sure?" he pressed.

I snapped my head to him, "I'm fine! Can't you just leave me alone?"

Daddies face appeared in my mind, I felt red.

"Leave me alone! Leave me the hell alone! I can't stand the way you talk to me and treat me damn it!" I shouted jumping off and running to my mom's car.

**Epov:**

"You seen Swan?" asked Ruben.

I shook my head and drank my water.

"She's been locked up and I couldn't care less." I said throwing my bottle into the recycling bin.

Ruben nodded, "Well your window is like, right across from hers isn't?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged and followed me to my room.

"I just never see her anymore, I mean sometimes I see her leave the diner, but other than that nada." He said.

I jumped on my bed and turned my head to the window. I haven't been in there in like, two months. The last time I saw her, she was with her dad and all that crap. I just didn't think it was right for me to be there, so I just stopped coming over. And that Kenny guy would pop in sometimes and then he would run out, like that one time I saw him…

"So how's Trish?" I asked.

They got together last week and they were inseparable.

"Sexy." He grinned.

I laughed, "Right."

He slept over my house, and we talked about High school and friends and all the stuff, I wasn't really excited, but I was okay.

I woke up hearing sobs. I got up and looked down to see Ruben sleeping with his mouth open and snored roaring out. I threw my pillow on his face to stop his snoring, but he moved it and put it on his stomach, "Trishhhy." He purred.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the laughter. Loser.

I went to my window and saw Bella on her roof rocking herself and crying.

"Go away please." I heard her whisper.

I blushed thinking that she saw me, I was about to open my mouth and apologize when she got up and climbed, with some difficulty, down back her window…

**Bpov**

_**September 28.**_

"Hey freak!" _They _shouted.

I pulled my hood up farther and ran down the hall into the library. Yeah, school started. And for me, it started with a CRASH! As soon as my foot touched the floors of the hall, I tripped and fell, I was known as THE klutz and I managed to trip and drop my books like about 50 times before the school ended. I cried in the bathroom for lunch. I saw Kenny, but he was with this boy, when I sat down with them, they spat some rude things to me, so I stood up hurt and saw Kat. I went to go sit with her, but she just laughed at me and told the girls around her that I was a lonely freak show. So I ran out and locked myself in the bathroom stall until the bell rang. The person that actually ruined it all for me was Edward Masen. He made sure to tell almost the whole school that I was fat and that my parents are divorced freaks. I was the freak now, with freak parents. Well the freak parent stopped when they found out my daddy was the chief of police. I thanked god for once about this. Awesome. So now, I'm the loner freshman who's a fat freak. My haven in school was the library.

"Why you running?" they laughed.

When I say 'they', I meant, Edward, Trish, Mary, Alan, Ruben, and the new comers; Jerry, Linda, Jason and Ryan. They were born to make my life a living hell. Edward was the leader, and everyone, and I do mean everyone, loved him.

I ran till the farther end of the library to my secret little spot and collapsed on the floor holding on to my books.

"Hey, are you new?" asked this soft voice.

I jumped and looked at the person next to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Who was this? Who is he? Or who is she? I couldn't really tell because its face was covered by its hood.

"Are you new?" the voice was too deep to be a girls, but it was really soft.

"No." I whispered wishing I was.

He dropped his head and I felt a blush creep my face. He had these deep grey eyes with a sparkle of green and blue, he was as pale as I was and when he smile at me, he had this peaceful soft smile, just like his voice.

"Conner." He smiled holding out his hand.

I looked at it, why is this cute guy being nice to me?

"Bella" I said shaking his hand. I felt the warmth between us and I took my hand back.

He smiled more, "So would you mind helping the new guy around?" he asked.

I felt the tears form behind my eyes, he was new. That's why he's talking to me. I wanted to smile back and say yes, but I didn't want to ruin the poor guys life, so I shook my head.

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to. I'm new, I understand you wouldn't want to be seen with me." His eyes lowered.

"No! I mean, no. It's not that, I would love to show you around, but, it's, you wouldn't want to be seen with me." I replied holding my stomach.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him, all he'll do is probably agree and leave.

"I don't care you know. It's total whatever." He said.

I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"I'm serious. I'm not good for you. I'll just ruin your chance to have friends and all the stuff."

He placed his hand on my arm and I flinched away, no one touched me.

"I don't care, I just need one friend and I'm fine, and I would much rather just have _you_ as my one friend." That beautiful smile appeared.

I bit my lip, "I'm not good."

"Yes you are, I'm sure I'll be the luckiest guy here with you."

I blushed and shook my hair to cover my ugly pimpled face.

"Don't say that please. Look, point is you shouldn't be talking to a girl like me because I'll just ruin your everything and in the end, you'll be hating me. So I rather just not know us so you could just be like the rest." I hissed standing up and leaving.

Well there went my secret spot.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dis: Don't own it.**

_October 17._

**Bpov:**

Why does this charming boy have to talk to me? I mean out of all the girls in the hellish high school and crap.

"Smella." Sneered Lucy.

I dodged her shoulder and continued my way to my fifth period, Biology. The class I hated especially for one reason.

Edward Masen.

Sits next to me.

Blah!

I placed my bag down and took out my notebook to take notes.

"Nerd." Laughed Ruben sitting in front of me.

I blushed and looked down. My thoughts were surrounding the grey eyed boy.

"Uh hem" coughed the chair next to me.

I usually ignored him and just continue to what I was doing, so today was no different, except when the bell rang the teacher brought the class to attention and asked all of us to pay attention to the new kid. I looked up and my breathing sped. It was Conner. I felt my lips curl up. He was looking down, but when the icky teacher told him something, he looked up and his eyes met mine first. He grinned at me and then began talking.

"Conner Marshall. Freshman, moved here from Cali." He said still looking at me.

I blushed and but my lip, I felt the jerk nudge me, but I ignored him.

"So Mr. Conner, would you like to choose to sit, or is there anyone who would like Conner to sit with them?" Teacher smiled.

All the girls' hands went up and you could see they were giving, well trying to give him, seductive looks. Conner looked around uninterested until he pointed at me, "Mr. Banner, would it be okay if I sat next to Bella?" he asked with that soft voice.

My heart fluttered.

All the girls turned to glare at me and were almost hissing.

"Sure, I see why not. Edward? If you don't mind, I would like you to sit next to Jazmine." Teacher said.

I finally looked at Edward and smirked. He actually looked down and all that stuff, slowly he grabbed his bag and walked out; Conner was there as soon as Edwards butt was out.

"Hey" he said breathless.

I nodded at him.  
"Oh and what you told me in the library is wrong. I don't care what people think about me, let them think. The important thing is that I know and the rest of my family knows who I really am. And I would like you to join the club." He smiled.

I was … speechless. I couldn't talk. All I could do was stare at him like an idiot.

I then noticed that the whole class was quiet and kinda listening to our A and B conversation.

"Ah, well right." Mr. Banner started and then class began.

Conner wouldn't take his eyes away from mine and I couldn't either.

-

"So…" Conner smiled nudging me.

After Mr. Banner embarrassed me by asking me a question that I had no idea to, the bell rang and Conner, instead of running off with one of the beauty queens, he grabbed my books and met me by the door. We found out that we both had the same first, English, and second, P.E, period.

"So." I said fully aware of the eyes glaring at me.

"So." He sighed.

"So."

"So."

"Soooo, I think we should stop saying 'so'" He laughed.

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Um, fourth street." I said.

"What color is your house?" he asked curious, too curious.

"Ugh, well just recently my mom painted the outside this green color." I shrugged.

We stopped outside the girls' locker room.

"Why?" I asked leaning against the door.

He gave me an award winning smile and shook his head, "Don't trip. Oh and before you go in and I forget," he touched my green raincoat, "I think this is awesome and sweet."

My eyes widened and I looked down, I put on this ugly coat because it's the only thing that hides my fat, well some of it.

"Sure." I nodded going in.

I walked to my locker and sat down, my locker was deep into the room thanks to my last name, my mom wanted to keep for me my dad's last name. I was the only one here. Sighing I opened up the small little locker thing, I turned to get my book so I could stuff them in when I remembered Conner had them.

"Cheese!" I hissed and ran back out just to see no one there.

I looked around and saw everyone go into their classes.

"Looking for me?" asked that sleek voice.

"Go away Edward." I muttered turning back into the room.

I went back to my locker and threw my backpack into the big locker and changed my clothes, but kept my coat. I turned the lock and walked out.

On my way to my coach, I got this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. But I didn't know what the hell it was.

"Line it up!" spat coach Jack.

I, once again, was alone in the back.

"We got a new sardine!" he shouted chewing on his gun and placed his swollen hands on his bulgy hips.

Conner stood up from his line and faced everyone, "Conner Marshall. Hi." He said and then sat back down.

Coach looked at his watch and then at us, "Listen rascals! I got some, ugh, things to do, like your grades! Comprendo!" he spat some more.

"Yeah." They all mumbled.

He eyed each and every one of us and finally his eyes stopped on me, "Throw around footballs." He said.

"Swan, I expect seeing you playing, understood! Don't want any of the reading junk going on." He said turning to leave.

I sighed and shook my head. That was it! I forgot to bring my baby, but I just didn't forget it, Conner has it.

"Be my partner?"

I looked up and saw Conner smiling down at me, "Forgot my booook!" I whined slapping my knee and ran my hand through my hair.

"Right, I have it. By the way, awesome book." He chuckled.

"Yeah."

He took a seat next to me and patted my knee, "Well want to get it?"

"Nah, it's okay I mean, it's no biggy. I do other things than read." I lied shrugging looking him straight in the eye.

Reading is my life, along with food, but yeah. I read when I ate, I read when I woke up and I read before I fell asleep and when my mom told me to go off and see the world, I went off to the diner and read. If books were guys, then I would be a tramp.

"Liar." He whispered.

I looked at him. "What?"  
When I told adults this, they believed me and would walk away.

"You're lying. I mean, everyone is an open book to me." He explained, "Everyone does something or the way they say something that shows and tells that they're lying."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Like my mom, she can't look me in the eye, and my pops, well he just starts drinking his beer more and he cranes his neck. My granny, she cracks her fingers. You get what I'm saying?"

"So… what do I do?"

He grinned at me, "Well I would have believed you, if it wasn't for your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, your eyes are full of pain and darkness, but they are so pure, and when you told me that you do other things than read, your eyes turned plain and dull, total opposite from how they are normally." He whispered.

We kept looking at each other. He saw my eyes, he read them and now he just knows a little bit that's behind them.

I looked down, "Right."

"Your eyes are beautiful Bella. They're full of life, and pain. I want to help you." He said.

I shook my head. This, No. He… No.

"Don't worry about it Conner. There's nothing to help, I'm fine and your special power is awesome, but I think it's off." I smiled and got up.

I grabbed a ball from the blue bag and threw it to him, he caught it easily.

"Now, are you going to play, or are you going to be a girly man." I teased.

He laughed and got up.

"Let the games begin hun!" he laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dis: Don't own it.**

_October 17._

**Bpov:**

**Conner Marshall.**

What a mystery, even after he's seen and probably heard about the "Trashy and ugly swan", he still hung around me. How strange.

I shook my head as I continued walking to my house. Conner and I played some innocent catch when _someone_ (Allan) 'accidently' threw the ball to the side of my head, and thanks to that I tripped on my feet and fell while my head began to throb. I shook it off and tried to act normal wishing no one noticed but with my horror and luck, everyone saw and laughed. Conner helped me by steading me and after I kept on repeating that I was fine he surprised the class and me. He rushed to Allan and pushed him threatening him to do it and laugh again. Edward and his stupid gang were quick to be with Allan and started an argument. I tried to hear on what they were saying, but due to the painful throb and loud ringing in my ears, I couldn't really listen. I just saw Conner face up to Edward and shake his head and returned to my side, his eyes were fired, but softened when he was in front of me. I saw him open his mouth and say something, but the ringing kept on going.

"What?" I asked.

He came close to me and whispered in my ear, "Are you alright?" it sounded distant, but I heard it. I nodded and grabbed the ball and fondled with it. I felt someone rub my arms and my head automatically snapped up and I took one big step back. Conners' hands were up and his eyes went wide. He said something, but I still couldn't hear! But I saw his lips and he said I'm guessing "Sorry"

I shook my head and waved him off. I shook my head hard and opened my mouth and closed it trying to pop my ears but it didn't work, I bit my lip and covered my ears and tried it again. Finally when I heard a small _pop_ every sound in the gym exploded in my ears and I had to cover my ears.

"Are you okay?" asked Conner worried, even though he was like two big steps away from me, it felt like he was screaming right into my eats.

"Yeah, it's just my ears." I smiled whispering so I won't hurt my own ears.

He looked at me dubiously and then nodded, "Sure."

We continued to play catch, the air was no longer filled with easiness and laughter, but now filled with awkward and annoyance. He would once in a while look behind me. It got me feeling self conscious and when I turned around, I noticed he was glaring at Edward and Allan who were also glaring. It made me shiver and I wanted to go dig a whole in the gym floor and hide. When the bell rang I quickly jogged to Conner and in a rush I asked him to give me my books. He asked if he wanted to walk me home, I shook my head so hard it got my dizzy.

So now I'm about 30 steps away from home and I had Jane safely back in my arms along with my school books. It was drizzling and the wind felt like it was cutting my face, but thanks to my raincoat, my fat body was warm. I felt my stomach tighten and my cheeks were hurting alongside my eyes and nose, I touched it and flinched on how freakin cold it was, I felt the tears trying to escape thanks to it, but I shook it off. I don't cry. I try my best not to.

"Bella!" shouted someone behind me.

My back stiffened at the call of my name, but I didn't stop walking, I walked a little faster, I learned to never stop and look back cause you never know who could it be and what they wanted.

"Bella! Hun!" That soft voice shouted.

I instantly stopped and turned around.

Conner was jogging up to me. With a big grin plastered on his face. When he was finally with me he poked my cold nose, "You're freezing."

I looked around me, my mind went racing around thinking out a conclusion to why he was here in front of me, talking to me in the cold. One answer came out without me allowing it to.

"You stalking me?" I blurted out.

My cheeks instantly reddened and his grin grew and his eyes twinkled.

"Mehbey, Mehbey not, you'll never know." He teased.

My insides warmed a bit and I relaxed my back, a little.

I smiled and nudged him, "Stalker."

"Well, when I saw a beautiful girl walking I just had to follow."

My whole face was red.

"I-I-I… who?" I stammered biting my lip and looking away.

Conner touched my hand.

" You Bella. You do know what the meaning of you name is, right? So it absolutely fits you. And I'm not really stalking you so don't worry, I live in this street actually."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Really! I promise you, look." He put an arm around my shoulder and pointed to me the house that was across from mine, it was that blue house this guy live, well use to live in and I always wondered how the inside of the house looked. The guy was so secretive and would smile at me when I went outside.

"I live there." He shrugged.

Then it hit me like a train. Oh my Cheesus! He lives right across from me. I felt something bubble in my throat and then I exploded with laughter.

"What?" he quizzically asked.

I shook my head and pointed to my newly green painted house, "Home."

He laughed and without moving his arm around me, we began walking. He wouldn't stop chuckling and squeezing my shoulder.

"Is this fate?" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't think so, no. This street is really cheap." I said shrugging and looking away.

He sighed, "You're totally unique."

"How?" I asked.

He gave my shoulder another squeeze, "Well, you're the only girl I've met that hasn't thrown themselves at me, you don't fall in to the 'fate' thing, you're realistic, and your soul... it's filled with innocence and peacefulness..." he trailed off.

"How do you know how my soul is? You can never know. I may look stupid, fat, a quiet and shut loser, but what if I'm that cuz I'm a killer? How do you know if I'm just as the rest of the girls? Maybe I just have control. You'll never know someone's true colors." I whispered thinking about my dad, Edward and Kenny.

"Your eyes." Was all he said and when I tried to make him tell me more, he would simply change the subject.

"Why do you keep to yourself? Why do you hide in the library?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw he was looking at the sky. I quickly looked away and changed the subject.

We were talking about California when we heard a car honking at us. We turned around to see that stupid silver Volvo.

"Who's that?" asked Conner when the car pulled next to us.

And to answer his question, the car window rolled down and Edward was there frowning.

"What the hell are you doing here Newby?" he growled.

I felt Conner shrug, "Walking a beautiful lady home."

Edward eyed me up and down and I just wanted to hide myself in the bushes.

"Huh, beautiful lady? Well _Conner_ I could take it from here." Edward hissed, "Bella get in." he ordered.

I tensed and looked around.

"I said get in."

I shook my head slowly and felt myself get restless so I began playing with my fingers and looked at Conner, but he was staring intently at Edward.

"Look Edward, Bella doesn't want to get in clearly and plus we're like ten steps away from her house, unless you want to control her way of walking home?" Conner snapped.

"Where do you live?" barked Edward glaring at him.

His eyes were a livid green and they looked gorgeous.

"Right across." Conner said.

"Across?"

Conner pointed to the blue house and I swear I heard a growl coming from Edward.

"Oh and Edward." Conner said, Edward turned to glare at him, "Do what you want to do, but nothing will get me away. Nothing."

Edward's eyes darkened and he pursed his lips. He laughed and spat, "You'll regret it."

Conner smiled at him and shook his head, "Never."

Edward looked at me and his eyes stared into my eyes.

"Your lost loser." Edward snapped at me and then sped off in his stupid car that he got for his 15 birthday. He past his stupid driving test.

I didn't notice I was crying until Conner was soothing me with words of kindness.

"Thanks." I whispered walking a little faster.

When we were in front of my house Conner hugged me tight and said goodbye before turning around and ran to his house.

"Who was that boy?" was my greeting when I came in. Mom was by waiting by the stairs which were in front of the door.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well, that boy whom walked you?" Mom said walking to the kitchen, I followed.

"He's new." I said getting a pizza from the fridge and a soda.

"Really!? Oh Bella! What's his name." mother smiled.

I heated my pizza and opened my soda and then when I had my dinner right in front of me, I dug in.

"Conner, Conner Marshall." I answered.

My mom quickly started running around the kitchen taking out her baking stuff. I watched as she made the chocolate cake and the vanilla frosting. I watched as she waited for the timer to ring to signal that the cake was ready, and I watched as she used her special plate to put it in and walked away.

"Bella! Come! We must greet them!" she announced.

I drank the rest of the soda and put in the recycle bin. We walked to the other side, where I told Rene he lived, and rang the door bell. Meanwhile, my mom was trying to make her shirt straight I was looking at the doorbell.

"Hello." Said a soft female voice. I looked up to see a woman who looked to be in her mid 30s with wavy caramel colored hair and the grey eyes Conner has, but she was missing the green specs on them. She had dimples and a very small face, but it looked pretty on her. She was tall and skinny and was wearing this green casual dress.

_It's cold! How could someone wear a dress in this weather!_

"Hello! We're the Dwyer, well I am, and my daughter has her father's last name, Swan. I'm Rene and this one is Isabella, my husband Phil is at work." Mom stuttered.

I looked at the woman and noticed how she didn't stop smiling.

"Well hello Rene and Isabella…" she got caught off when Conner ran up to the door.

"Bella!" he said breathless.

I waved and bit back my laugh. I looked up to see his mom grinning at us, "Well I see my son already met your daughter, um, my name is Peaches, my parents were hippies." She laughed and continued, "This is Conner and my husband Ronald, is at work."

I couldn't really pay attention because I was looking at Conner's hair. He was a dirty blond and it fit him well.

"I know, the hair, I got it from my dad. It looks weird huh?" Conner said shifting from one leg to the other.

I shook my head, "It's just, it's my first time seeing your hair, you had that hood on."

"Yeah, I didn't want people making fun of me and calling my California or something like that." He sighed.

"You shouldn't worry about that, you look cool." I replied.

I looked up to see Peaches Marshall and my mom staring at us with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot!" gasped my mom handing the cake to Mrs. Marshall.

"Oh chocolate! I love chocolate! Please do come in!" she said standing aside for us to come in.

I blushed when Conner wrapped his arm around mine and led me in.

**Epov:**

"Why the hell is the new kid Conner defending the monster! I thought he would laugh at that!" Allan sneered glaring at the couple throwing the ball.

I couldn't take my eyes off them. My blood boiled by just seeing any boy near Bella. Which is why I wanted to make her life a living hell. I was the most liked person in this school and everyone, and I do mean everyone loved me. Not trying to sound cocky but yeah.

"This is serious business guys," snapped Lucy, "Conner is the new hottie and this ugly cow is hypnotizing him against us!"

I wanted to snap at her and make her take back the ugly name she called Bella, but I didn't.

"He won't stop glaring at you Edward." Said Allan.

I nodded, I was returning it to him. Then Bella turned and saw us, I saw her eyes darken but she quickly turned back around.

"We should put this bitch in her place." Sneered Trish.

I glared at her and she just shrugged. When the bell rang, we saw how Bella ran over to Conner and they both walked to the locker rooms. My time to straighten him out. His locker was next to mine and as soon as I saw him and pushed him.

"Hell!" he snapped at me.

"What the hell are you doing with Swan?" I hissed face to face to him.

He didn't bat an eye, "What's it to you?"

"No one goes near Bella." I growled.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"She's a loner and I plan to keep her that way." I growled.

His eyes widened and then narrowed into slits, "What the hell does that mean?"

I shoved him a little making his hood drop a little and I noticed a bit of blonde. Cali people.

"I mean I control what goes on in this school. I know what happens and I know that Bella hides in the library. That's where she belongs and that's where I want her to stay, I pushed her into hiding there." I snapped.

"What?" he seemed shock and pissed, but I didn't care.

"I don't want anyone going near **my** Bella. She's mine, and if I have to make sure that no one goes near her I will, so back off or you'll be treated worst than her." I threatened.

He walked back a bit, but didn't say anything. He unlocked his locker and put his clothes out and took out his stuff and silently he got dressed. I stood still waiting for him to talk, say anything, but he didn't. When he finished I followed him to the door and saw Bella waiting for him, she smiled when she saw him.

_You're a dumbass._ The voice shouted at me.

I shook my head _go away_.

I dressed in silence and left alone.

Bella, no one was going to take her away. No one.

I got into my cool Volvo and zoomed out. I listened to Death Cab for Cutie _For What Reason_. My head was whirling with the thoughts of Bella. How much I thought of her and how much I want her to smile for ME and only me.

_Then stop being an asshole!_ Said the voice crossly.

_Can't you shut up! I can think without you!_ I thought back.

_Right, because you know, I'm just in your head and I don't help you think at all_ it said sarcastically.

_Shut it or I'll…_ I couldn't think of anything.

_That's right, you couldn't think so it's best if you man up and stop being an ass to Bella, she's your future wife and you two do have a …_ it trailed off.

Wife?

Bella my wife?

I shook my head and laughed at myself, I can't believe I was having an argument in my head, I'm not crazy.

I was close to being home when I saw two figures walking in the drizzle. I narrowed my eyes and focused on who they might be. When I recognized that stupid black hoodie and the green raincoat my blood started to freeze over. Conner and Bella. I honked at them and saw as they both turned around, Bella saw the car and saw that she shivered. When I was right next to them, I lowered my window. I frowned when I saw Conner's disgusting boyish arm around Bella's shoulder. Why the hell is his arm doing there? Why the hell is he here? And why the hell is he walking her home?!

"What the hell are you doing here Newby?" I tried to sound normal.

Conner looked down at Bella and smiled, shrugging he answered casually, "Walking a beautiful lady home."

I looked at Bella and in my head I agreed, she was pretty, to her tiny feet up to the locks that came down to her shoulder. I couldn't voice my thoughts, Bella would never believe me and she already hates me. I know she does by the way she avoids me completely and her window is always closed.

_At least you could drive her home…_ The voice said. For the first time, it was right.

"Huh, beautiful lady? Well _Conner_ I could take it from here." I hissed, I looked at Bella, "Bella get in." I said firmly trying to sound all dominant, chicks like that. Don't they?

Impatience started to settle in me and Bella hasn't moved, "I said get in."

She shook her head playing with her hands and looked at Conner, but his eyes were on me.

"Look Edward, Bella doesn't want to get in clearly and plus we're like ten steps away from her house, unless you want to control her way of walking home?" He snapped.

He was pushing it. I saw Bella's confusion and I planned on leaving her like that. The another thought occurred.

Why the hell does he live?

"Where do you live?" I barked.

Conner smiled, "Right across."

Across? Across from what? Hell!

"Across?" I asked.

Conner pointed and I followed and saw he was pointing to a blue house, and when he meant across, he meant across from Bella's house, I gripped the wheel tighter and I felt my chest rumble.

"Oh and Edward." Conner said, I turned back to look at him, "Do what you want to do, but nothing will get me away. Nothing."

So he finally responds, and he gave me the most stupidest and wrongest reply, I pursed my lips from roaring with laughter, but some escaped, "You'll regret it." I spat at him hoping he backed down from my threat.

His grey eyes turned green for a second before turning grey again, he smile and shook his head, "Never."

I stared at Bella. So she was going to whore herself with this stupid fool! Fine, in the end she'll be crawling to me begging to take her.

"Your lost loser." I snapped at her driving fast as I can to my house, I parked the car and watched as Conner and Bella walked to her house. He gave her a hug and left while Bella went in her house. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands.

"Bella, why can't you open yourself to me!" I screamed in my car slamming on the wheel out in my car.

_Because you're an asshole Edward! Damn it! You just called her a loser and basically a whore in your damn head! Do you expect her to fall in your arms and love you with the way you're treating her! Gosh Edward I never thought I would turn out to be a dumbass…_

I growled and shot out of the car and into my house.

"Ed…" I didn't say anything to my mom, I just ran up the stairs and into my room.

I pulled on my hair and kicked off my shoes, "Damn it!"

"Edward!" called my mom.

I sighed taking off my sweater and threw it on my bed before turning and going downstairs to the kitchen.

"We have new neighbors." She said looking out the kitchen window; I grabbed a muffin as we saw as a hot chick came out of the house in a green dress and walked down to put something in her mailbox before going back into the blue house.

_Blue house?_

…

_Conner._

"Edward are you okay?" I turned to look at my mom and she was looking down at my hands, I followed and noticed that I had smashed my poor muffin.

"Sorry." I grimaced picking it up and throwing it away.

"We should bake them something and go over there and welcome them…" my mother began taking out her pots. I was about to go back upstairs when my mom shrieked. Panicking I came back and saw she was looking outside with wide eyes.

"Those Dwyer's are going over! And Rene looks so ridiculous! Going over there in jeans and shirt!" I looked out and saw Bella walking behind her. I looked at what my mom was wearing, a blouse and skirt. Well that's normal.

We watched as Bella rang the doorbell. The same woman that came out earlier came out and was smiling. She had a caramel hair color and when she smiled, dimples surfaced. She was laughing and we could hear a little of it and it was soft and then, _Conner_ appeared at the door and had a big grin on his face, his hair was a dark blonde and he seemed like a Californian, he was talking to Bella and then Conner put his arm around hers and all four of them went in the house.

"How could she let them in?" said my mom disgusted, "they're not even dressed appropriate? And that boy! Did you see Edward! How he grabbed that fat girl and pulled her in!"

I nodded, I saw. This Conner Marshall wanted to ruin his high school years, he got it.

* * *

We, well my mom waited until they came out, which they took their sweet time. My mother baked this apple pie and was proud of it. I was playing with a napkin when we heard laughter, I looked up to the see the window and looked out into the night. Bella was coming out laughing with Conner and the moms were giggling, they said their goodbyes, Conner hugged Bella and each went to their own home. For a moment it seemed like a commercial, but then anger bit me and I was trying to control my breathing.

"C'mon Edward." My mom called.

She was out the door and my feet felt like an anchor, heavy. I rung the doorbell and Conner came out smiling, but when he saw me he frowned.

"Hello is your mom here?" my mom smiled.

Conner shouted for his mom and went inside; the woman came out smiling, "Hello."

She was a beauty.

"Hello, we're the Masens and we wanted to welcome you. I'm Elizabeth and this is my son Edward." My mother said.

"Thank you, I'm Peaches Marshall, my parents her hippies, and that," she pointed behind her, "was Conner my son."

"I'm sorry." My mother sighed.

"About?"

"Your parents being hippies, probably a big disappointment to you, right?" my mother said.

Mrs. Marshall smile fell and she shook her head, "No, they accomplished and fought for their rights and I'm very proud to have them as parents."

"Oh Peaches! You don't have to lie" my mother laughed.

Mrs. Marshall didn't, "I'm not."

My mom stopped laughing and the silence filled the air. I ran a hand through my hair wanting to leave, there's no reason for me being here.

"Why did you let those people in?" my mother asked.

"Who?" Mrs. Marshall asked.

My mom pointed behind her to Bellas house.

"Oh! Those wonderful Dwyer's and Isabella Swan, they're wonderful and cheerful people!" she laughed shaking her head.

"No they're not! They are white trash! I mean have you seen the daughter, she's obese! And the mother is a divorced nightmare! They probably lied to you and acted!" my mother cried.

"What did you call Bella!" shouted a voice coming down the stairs.

Conner was standing next to his mom and was glaring at my mom.

"She is obese!" my mother repeated.

"What the hell gives you…" I cut him off.

"Don't use that tone with my mom Marshall!" I yelled at him.

"Well then tell her to apologize on what she called Bella."

My mother shook her head and smiled," You should teach your son to control his anger, Peaches."

Mrs. Marshall was frowning deeply, "Look Mrs. Masen, I don't know who you are to tell me how to reach my child, he's a young educated and well mannered boy and maybe it's your son who needs to control his anger, and I know the difference between liars and people who tell the truth and they were not acting at any sort. They are genuine nice and caring people and Isabella is such a sweetheart and angel that we already became friends and Mrs. Masen weight does not matter to us nor if you're divorced."

There was an awkward silence with Conner and I glaring at each other, my mom was gaping at Mrs. Marshall and she was frowning.

"Well, ugh, well I made you apple pie." My mother smiled, but everyone could see it was fake.

"I'm sorry, but we can't accept it. Conner and I are allergic to apples." Mrs. Marshall said backing away.

"Well give it to your husband!" my mother shouted.

Mrs. Marshall pulled a glaring Conner back inside and closed the door. My mother ran to our house, I walked. When I entered I went to the kitchen and saw the pie in the trash, "How could she rejecting us like that! We're more people than anyone here!"

"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Night." I mumbled.

Once I entered my room I looked out my window and saw Bella on the phone laughing. I smiled at the innocent cheerful and ringing laugh. It sounded like Bells. I ran a hand through my crappy hair and dressed into my pajamas and getting ready for tomorrow.

**3****rd**** pov:**

Bella couldn't stop laughing in the phone, Conner was just too funny, he told her about Edward and his mom and even though it did sadden her that his mom thought of her that way, but she cheered up thanks to Conner and his great imitation of Edward and Mrs. Masen. They talked about school, movies, and her favorite subject books. Finally two hours after midnight, the two new friends said there good nights and see you tomorrows.

Bella, climbing into her bed feeling good for the first time in months and smiled. She turned to her side and sighed the name of her friend of hoping their friendship would last and that maybe this year would turn out great. Her eyes fluttered closed and sleep over took her.

Conner was still awake, thinking about the girl that lives across from him. He couldn't stop the grin that lit his face, he wished that soon, they could both be a lovely couple and wondered about tomorrow. He chuckled remembering how cute she looked when she blushed and when she was thinking. Turning he turned off his lamp and closed his eyes. Edward, just thinking about his name made his jaw set and clenched his teeth, he would do everything to keep Bella away from the darkness of his little soul and into the light.

Edward was asleep tousling around, the nightmare he was having kept him from sleeping at peace, his inner voice tried to wake him out of it, but it was no use, Edward was way in too deep in his nightmare about losing his love to an illness and their child as crying for her, but he couldn't do anything. Edward for the thousand time in his nightmare, felt alone.

All three slept and slept until the following morning, where things would either change for the good or bad.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dis: I don't own it! **

**A/n: I Freggin love all your reviews and you're awesome! Oh and I have nothing against California or Cali's, I'm actually one of them! Ahaha Well here yall go……..**

_October 18._

**Bpov:**

"Bye ma." I called from the stairs running down.

I started opening the door when my mom showed up next to me, "Honey! Take my umbrella! It's pouring" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my trusty raincoat, "This'll do"

She picked up the umbrella from the floor and pushed it to my hands, "You will NOT be leaving this house without an umbrella Isabella!"

I sighed, "Fine, fine, fine"

Kissing my cheek, which I know left a lipstick mark, I left the house and started my adventure to school. How exciting.

I opened the stupid flower umbrella and walked. The rain started getting harder and the wind was picking up. _Just my luck_. I kept my head down and started counting the lines I would pass. I was actually having fun when I heard a honk behind me. I stood still and felt my legs shake.

_Please don't let it be Edward. Please don't let it be Edward. Please for the love of cheese don't let it be Edward._

"Bella!" Gasping I turned around and grinned when I saw Conner's mom waving at me from inside her car and Conner running up to me.

"What are you doing walking out in the rain?" he panted.

I moved closer to him so he could be under the umbrella.

"Going to school." I answered.

He was frowning, but he still looked like an angel. His hair wasn't hiding under a hood, it was medium length and wavy and his bangs were covering his left eye and he had to do this thing with his head to move it away from his eye, and it looked really soft. His eyes were an outstanding light green.

"In the rain?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down. He was wearing an adidas hoodie and black jeans with gray adidas.

"I do it all the time." I mumbled feeling my cheeks flush with my realization that I just checked him out.

"Well not today and after and after and well yeah." He said.

I looked up, "Wah?"

He turned around and called out, "Mom! Can we take Bella to school?"

Mrs. Marshall nodded enthusiastically and waved us over to hurry.

"C'mon huns" Conner linked his arm with mine and took the umbrella from me. We jogged to the black SUV and Conner had to help me get up because I slipped. I got in and watched as he closed the stupid umbrella and close the door.

"Hello Bella dear." Mrs. Marshall smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Marshall."

She started driving shaking her head, "Call me peaches deary, please, Mrs. Marshall makes me feel old."

I giggled nodding, "Thanks so much for the ride, _Peaches_." It felt weird calling her by her name.

"No problem! Does your mother drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she needed to get to work, she feels bad making me walk to school knowing it's raining."

"Well where does she work?"

"Ugh well she just got a job a month ago as a waitress." I said.

She nodded and asked no more. I looked at Conner and saw he was shaking his hair dry.

"Do I look like a girl?" he asked. His cheeks were tinting pink.

I smiled, "Nah you look okay. Like boy okay."

He laughed and scooted closer to me, "Thanks. So you walk to school every day?"

"Like I said yeah."

He shook his head, "Mom?"

"Mmhhmmm."

"Can we take Bella to school every day?" he didn't take his eyes off mine.

"Oh that would be great! There is no problem to that! Just ask your mom." She said.

"But, but, but eh ah oh meh que?" I looked around the car feeling like a caged animal

"We're taking you to school" he said.

I looked at him and he looked at me, he would flash me this nice smile and then frown. I looked down and blushed.

Throughout the silent car ride, Mrs. Marshall, I mean Peaches, was humming oldies from the 50's, Conner was looking down to his hands which wouldn't stop rubbing each other furiously and I was looking out the tinted window.

"We're here babies." Peaches smiled.

Conner opened his door and grabbed my back pack and his.

"Thanks Peaches." I smiled.

Her eyes twinkled, "No problem dear!"

I got out of his side and as he helped me I noticed eyes watching us and, my stupid face reddened.

"Thanks." I murmured when my feet were on concrete.

He grinned giving me my back pack and opening the umbrella, "No, thank you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and tried to find out what he meant by that. Could he be thanking me getting in the car with him? Calling his mom Peaches? The comment about his hair? No because he already said thank you. I started walking and I felt him wrap his arm around me. I slouched a little feeling a little too warm, "Sorry is this too much?" he asked.

I shook my head and straighten up, "It's aight."

He laughed and nudged me with his hips and I did the same, "You're too much fun."

"I guess. Ready to go to class?" I asked.

He nodded and ushered us in.

And as soon as soon as we entered, my face was like a stupid red light bulb, a fresh new shiny red light bulb. Everyone was staring at us, well glaring at me and gaping at Conner. I shrugged his arm away and walked to my seat knowing he probably wouldn't want to walk me to my seat or be seen with me in public or something. I sat down and took out the book my class was reading, _Romeo & Juliet_. I personally didn't like the book. It was just too tragic and Romeo was honestly in my opinion he seemed too much in himself and all this blah. Stupid Romeo thinking he could get into Juliet's pants.

_But he did._ The voice said.

_Shut up! The book is still dumb_ I thought.

_Well Edward and you thought the book was romantic, tragic and you loved it!_ It sighed.

_Oh shut up about Edward, I don't want to know. Really and honestly so shut up!_

"Bella?"

I snapped back into reality and saw that Mr. Bradley called on me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you please move your things to desk four?" he said slowly like I was a special kid.

"Why?" I asked.

He huffed and took a deep breath, "Because you have no partner and Mr. Marshall well be."

"Be what?" I asked.

Be my partner? Be switching seats with me? Be…

"You're partner!" he shouted.

Oh, I was right.

I nodded and walked over to Conner.

"Hey." He greeted.

I looked behind me and saw the glares and this girl Briana was threatening mouthing 'Don't you dare talk to him. If you do, you'll regret it.' I shivered and just nodded.

After I sat down, Mr. Bradley started explaining to us the project we'll be doing about the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet's love and death, we had to create a poster and link it to the modern time along with an essay.

Damn!

"You okay?" asked Conner.

I turned a page on my notebook and wrote;

_Please, please don't talk to me. _

I ripped the note out and passed it to him. I didn't want to see his reaction and I didn't want to see him nod. Class just went on regularly with me arguing in my head. I felt a tap on my lap and I looked up from my desk and looked at Conner, but he was glaring at the board. I looked down and saw the note; carefully I opened it and read;

**Are you embarrassed of me?**

I could almost hear the tone of voice he would have used. But why the hell would he think I would be embarrassed of him! That's freaking crazy! I quickly wrote back;

_It's the other way around. I'm the loner loser and you're the shiny new cute toy. I don't want to ruin your new reputation and I don't want people to hurt you…_

I threw it on his lap and put my head on my desk and closed my eyes, but I as soon as I closed them, they opened because I felt the note on my lap. Without looking up, I got it and I looked down on my lap;

**Silly Silly little Bella. You are ****not**** a loser and you're not a loner, you have me. No one can hurt me, only you can honey.**

My face blushed and I thank god that my hair was covering my face. I wrote back;

_Don't lie to me Conner. I will never hurt you Conner, I promise, I'm not the type._

I stretched my arm out to put it on his lap, but my hands met a pair of warm inviting ones and he took the note and rubbed my index finger. Then he was gone. I took back my hand and looked at it in front of me.

"Ms. Swan, could you please explain to me what is so fascinating about your hand?" Mr. Bradley snapped.

I slapped my hand down and looked at him, "Nothing!"

"Well than pay attention." He turned back around and started writing on the chalk board.

I sighed and looked down at my hands and noticed the note.

How the hell did he get it there? Without me feeling it.

I opened it;

**I'm not lying Bella. And I promise you to stay by your side always. I trust you hun, I trust you.**

The bell rang and everyone shuffled around and flew out. I slowly put my notebook and book in my bag and stood up.

"Do you believe me?"

I looked to my right and saw Conner staring at me. I walked out of the class and sighed, "I believed people so easily before, but now, I don't know Conner."

He stopped me and pulled me to the side out of people's way, "Believe me Bella. I'm not Edward."

My eyes went open and I stepped back, "Wh-Why… Why did you say him?"

He stepped closer, "I know Bella, I _know_"

I looked into his eyes, they were fading to normal grey and at that moment I wanted to cry, I felt my chin quiver and my eyes sting. I didn't want to cry, I'm not going to cry. Conner placed his hand gently on my cheek cupping it and smiled, "You're too beautiful"

That was it.

The water works.

"What the hell is going on?" growled that voice.

I haven't heard that voice since forever. I looked behind me and saw Kenny glaring down at Conner and me. I turned completely around and stood in front of Conner, "What?"

Kenny stepped closer and glared down at me, "Is this your new boyfriend? I thought I was. Well it's good to see a _fat_ _slut_ like you going out. What's his name?"

I cringed and felt my eyes sting. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I looked into his red eyes and shrugged, "I don't see why it should matter to you, when _you_ are the one that ignored me completely with that guy, I thought he was your new girlfriend."

He growled and raised his hand.

A flash of my daddy flashed in my head, his beatings with his gun or baton, his hand and especially his belt. A whimper escaped my lips and then everything went black…

**Cpov (Conner):**

Her limb body collapsed in my arms.

My heart sped and instantly carried her bridal style, "Stay away from her, away from us." I growled shoving him away and running to the nurses' office. I looked down at Bella and I almost ran into a wall. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, her cute little nose, her eyelids where you could see little of the veins. She looks like an angel and is a hidden angel. I looked up and continued running until I saw the building that had nurse on it. I hurried inside out of the rain and bumped to something hard as I did.

"What's wrong with her?"

I looked straight and saw Edward looking down at Bella, worried.

"This guy came and … I don't have to tell you." I snapped going around him and to the nurses' desk.

"Ms!" I exclaimed.

She snapped her head up from the computer and saw Bella, "Oh my! What happened?"

"She fainted ma'am." I answered.

She got up from her desk and opened the door from her right, "Lay her down."

She ushered me in and I went to the bed in the corner and laid her down softly and carefully. She turned her body to me and held on to my hand. My heart grew and a small smile spread in my face.

"Well, I'll take it from here. What's your name?" the nurse asked holding a clip board.

"I'm Conner Marshall and she's Bella Swan." I said to her.

She nodded still writing and then looked up with a smile, "You're the new student. I'm Nurse Claudia. Thank you for bringing her here, you can go to class now." She turned around and I looked down at Bella.

"She said you can go to class, I'll stay here with her." Edward growled next to me.

I ignored him and the nurse and looked down at Bella. Her hand was holding mines with such strength. I pulled my hand away a little so I could go get a chair from the desk next to us, but Bella's' eyes opened and she whimpered, "Please, please don't leave me." I grabbed the chair and sat down, I grabbed her hand with both my hands and smiled, "Never hun, rest okay, I'll be here." I whispered.

Slowly she closed her eyes and started humming.

"Bella" called Edward.

I turned and glared at him, "Shut up! She fainted, she needs her rest, you can go to class."

He looked from me to Bella and arched an eyebrow, "Did you forget what I told you newbie."

"No I didn't, and did you forget what my answer was." I smirked.

Bella started groaning.

I looked back at her and rubbed her hand, "I think it's best if you leave Masen, you don't belong here with us, you said it yourself. Go back to your school and people and all your lovers, Bella has me and I have Bella and that's all we need."

I heard Edward mutter something and the door slam.

"Conner, you can go to class. I'll stay here with her until she wakes up." The nurse said.

"She wants me here." I replied looking at Bella. Her soft lips, her cheeks, her eyes, she's beautiful.

"Alright. Do you need a pass for your teacher?" she asked.

"Please."

I heard the door closed and I cupped her chin, she's a goddess, and she doesn't even know it.

**Bpov:**

"Are you okay?" asked Conner for the thousand time.

I nodded and leaned into him as he led us to the library for lunch.

"You scared me hun." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

Smiling I blushed and turned my head away.

"I can't believe Edward waited." I sighed.

After I woke up from my stupid fainting thing, I saw Conner sitting down with his head down rubbing my hand. I looked around me trying to remember what happened when it really hit me, Kenny. I started whimpering like a dog and Conner immediately looked up and stared at me, he calmed me down with soothing words and little strokes on my cheek and hair. My dad's face turned out and my graphic memories of him beating me popped up and made me flinch with every blow. Conner made me sit up and started kissing my head and humming, sobs came out of me every second and my vision was completely blurred with tears.

"I'm sorry Conner! I'm so sorry!" I hiccupped looking at him.

He just stared at me; I know I must have been an ugly crap.

"Don't be sorry Bella. It's not your fault." He whispered kissing the top of my head again.

It shut me up and I leaned to him.

Then the nurse came in and started asking me questions and so on and so on. I skipped 2nd (math), 3rd (Spanish), and now I'm in 4th lunch. Conner and I decided to go to the library and sit where we first met, also known as my hiding spot. When we came out of the room with the beds, we saw Edward sitting near the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Conner.

Edwards head snapped up and his eyes went to mine, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said looking away.

"Well then good, bye." Edward said and left.

Now we were going to the library.

"I know. But something in me told me that he would have waited." Conner mused.

I stopped walking and looked at him, "What?"

"Well, he seems to care about you. When you were sleeping, Edward was with me for a little, wanting to know what happened." Shrugged Conner.

"Did you tell him?" I continued walking.

"No, it's not my business." He sighed opening the door to the library.

We walked to the farthest of the room and the back of the room. Conner and I sat down and sighed at the same time.

"Thanks for being there." I said looking at him lap.

"No prob. What are best friends for." He said.

I looked at his face and smiled, "We're best friends? I didn't even have a friend."

"Well I'm your friend, and best friend and I could be your tree and umbrella and cat and sandwich." He laughed.

I laughed and slapped his lap, "I would never eat you."

We laughed quietly when someone started giggling behind Conner. We laughed and both looked and saw a girl. She had these dark red framed glasses and a big jacket. When she saw us looking at her she looked down, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I-I'm Angela Weber." She stuttered.

I looked at Conner and he just shrugged.

"Are you new?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't have any friends. Not anymore..." She started crying, "I wish I had a friend like you guys."

I felt sad for her, I know what she's going through.

"I'm Bella and this is Conner." I introduced.

She smiled weakly and nodded, "I know. You guys are together right?"

Such an innocent question got me choking on my spit and Conner muttering something.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you guys are friends." She apologized.

"It's okay." Conner said.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'm really sorry for interrupting." She whispered standing up.

Conner and I looked at each other and nodded, "Angela, stay, you could be our friend if you want."

She gasped and smiled, "Really?"

"Sure, what's one more?" I shrugged.

She sat right in front of us and we started talking about ourselves.

I was in bliss. I had a new friend and a best friend. What could go wrong?

_November 4, Saturday._

"Dad" groaned Conner.

Mr. Marshall no, Ronald, and I were dying of laughter.

I came over to his house Sunday morning because our moms were going out to talk or something like that. I met Mr. Marshall several weeks ago with Phil and it was just, we're best friends now. His dad was a dirty blond with these beautiful light green eyes. He was super tall like over 6 feet and he was really skinny. We had a lot of things in common. But in that same day I met Mr. Marshall, my mom's been acting weird. She's been going out more and has been more secretive, and I hear her talking on the phone past midnight, but I just ignored it. It's none of my business.

"Now kiddy," I bit my lip really hard at the nickname his dad gave him, "you look wonderful in your mum's apron!" his dad chuckled.

I laughed even more. Conner kept on saying he was the greatest cook, so Mr. Marshall told him to make us some steak and potatoes, but to be safe and clean; he had to wear an apron. Only one problem, there was only one and it was his moms AND it was covered with pink floral print and butterflies and basically in Conner words "Too girly"

"Dad! I mean, I'm too… I don't want to wear it!" he whined.

I laughed and thunder exploded outside. I cringed and leaned into Mr. Marshall.

"Sorry." I mumbled moving away.

Ronald just smiled kindly and shook his head, "When I was little, I was terrified of thunder and lightning, but my mom told me this, 'Whenever there was thunder, it was god trying to talk to us.'" He smiled.

"Thanks, I should tell him that everything is cool so it would stop." I said.

Ronald leaned back and laughed, "Maybe you should."

I looked into his kind eyes and felt warm.

_I wish he was my daddy_

"Alright! Imma starta cookin!" Conner exclaimed holding up the package of meat.

We laughed and I actually had fun, Conner almost burned down the house and his eyelash, but I kind of saved the day. I took over the kitchen focused on the food making sure everything was doing its job and everything was dandy. Adding salt the steak, I grabbed the plates and set the food in front of Conner and Ronald.

"Hope it's good." I whispered sitting down next to Conner.

They both took a bite and moaned.

"Isabella! This is delicious! Why didn't you tell us you could cook." Grinned Mr. Marshall.

"Yeah hun, I could have kidnapped you and made you cook for me!" Conner muttered with his mouth full.

I laughed, "It's not that good."

They both stared at looking like they were about to protest, but the door opened and I turned to see Peaches and my mom coming in with tears in their eyes.

"Bella, baby" she sniffed, "Um, we need to go home, I need to tell you something."

My mom looked at Peaches and shook her head, but Peaches nodded and walked to Ronald, "Hello."

"Kay? Ugh, bye Mr.… I mean Ronald, bye Conner." I waved and walked ahead of mom.

Outside the wind blew and the rained came down harder. The thunder was right behind. Once inside I took off my shoes and shivered, "Hey, so what's up?"

My mom waved me over to the kitchen. I sat on the stool and watched as she took out a bottle of water and her sleeping pills.

"Mom?"

She looked up at me and grimaced, "I think… I know… Bella..." I stayed watching as she paced around and would occasionally look at me and then go back.

"Mom!" I snapped.

She finally stopped and in a really high pitch voice, she said, "We're moving"

Moving?

Moving?

Moving houses?

I mean I have nothing against moving houses, it could be good, I won't be living next to Mr. Popular and know it all. But the bad thing is that I won't be able to live in front of Conner anymore. Oh well, I mean we could visit each other and my mom probably didn't get a house that far like probably a block away or close! What if I live next to Conner! Oh how much I wish…

Shrugging I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, "Well where are we moving?"

My mom's face went from scared to shock, "You're okay with this?"

"Sure, why not! I mean I'm sure we won't be moving far, so how does the house look like? Are we moving closer to the school or are we living next to Conner? Oh are we! Does Phil know?" I started bouncing in my chair and grinning.

My mom's face is now completely confused, "House? Conner? What?"

"What house are we moving to? Is it a block from here?" I smiled.

Will I be getting my own room like here? Does it have a backyard? It is big? I hope.

"Bella what do you think when I said moving?" mom asked breaking my thoughts.

"We're moving houses right?" I took another bite from my apple.

She started crying. Full out. Baby crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" I jumped up and went to hug her.

She started sobbing hard and saying all these incoherent things.

"Mom. Breath." I whispered rubbing her back.

She finally calmed down and grabbed my arms, "Honey, we're moving."

I rolled my eyes, "I know mom, you told me."

She shook her head, "We're moving to Phoenix."

I stood shock still.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

This is a stupid joke!

I moved away and glared at her, "You're lying! Why are you lying!"

"I'm not. I … Phil and I talked and agreed that it's best for you."

My chin quivered and my eyes blurred, I shook my head and moved away from her holding myself, I needed to keep myself together.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

She shook her head and came forward, "Bella, we, I see how miserable you've been and I know you get bullied! We want what's best for you sweetie!"

I shook my head, "What about Conner! And Angela! They're the best thing that happened to me since, since forever!"

"I know honey. Which is why I need to talk to Peaches. I needed her advice, right now she's telling Conner." She said.

I shook my head, "And Angela! Conner and I are the only friends she has!"

"I'm sure she ca…" I screamed cutting her off completely.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up mom! How can you do this to me! And why the hell Phoenix?"

She looked down, "My brother lives there, you know Uncle Mark; well he has a house that he said we could have."

"No. No I don't know him…"

She nodded, "Right, sorry. I didn't tell you."

Anger coursed through me, "What else haven't you told me?"

"Jus that Bella. Look we should me packing, we're moving in two weeks. My brother will be happy and is excited to meet you." Mom whispered.

I shook my head, "No! NO! NO! Why mom! Why? I … I hate you!" I sobbed.

I ran out of the kitchen and out of the house, the rain was pouring and I got wet in seconds. Sob after sob shook me. I heard a door slam and saw Conner out like me. Without thinking, I ran to him and he ran to me, we met in the middle of the street and hugged.

"Why Conner!" I shouted.

Thunder roared.

"I don't know hun, I don't know." He was crying.

I nuzzled my head in his neck and breathed his scent, "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to go. I like you so much Bella." He whispered.

I leaned back and looked up at him, we looked into each other's eyes and he cupped my cheek, "You're beautiful Bella, inside and out and I will never forget you."

I kissed his palm and shook my head, "I'll be back. I promise. I'll come back for you."

"Honey." He whispered.

"Conner."

We hugged tighter and he kissed the top of my head, "Be my girlfriend. Even if it's only for one hour or one week or two, please be with me Bella." He whispered.

"Wh-What?" I hesitated.

"Be my girlfriend Bella." He said.

"Why? Why do this now? It's only going to make things harder when I leave" I asked shaking my head.

I closed my eyes and imagined us together. The way we'll make each other happy, and finish each other sentences. The way we look at each other…

"Because you're it. You're the one for me Bella. And I'll die from insanity if I knew that I like you a lot and nothing happened. I rather do it now than never." He whispered.

A whimper came out and I started running my hand through my hair, "We're going to get sick. We should go home." I whispered starting to turn back, but he held my hand.

"Answer me Bella please. Be my girlfriend."

Lightning struck through the air, and I ducked, "We should really go home Conner."

But he didn't move and he wouldn't stop smiling, "Answer my question please."

"Okay." I gasped.

He grinned my grin and picked me up, "Okay? You're my girl?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Bella is my girlfriend! The best girlfriend ever!" he shouted.

I giggled and squealed.

How can something good, come out of something bad?

Finally he put me down and kissed my cheek softly, "I'll see you later. I need to tell my parents about my girlfriend!" he said.

"Same here." I smiled.

He walked me to my front door and kissed my cheek, "I'll come back later. I can't wait until tomorrow to see you."

I nodded, "See you."

He kissed my cheek again along with my hand and ran home. I walked into my house feeling horrible at the way I talked to my mom, "Mom!" I called.

I heard sniffing from the kitchen. I walked in and started crying, "Mom, I'm so sorry."

My mom was sitting on the floor eating ice cream with coffee crying, she looked up and shook her head, "No, no, don't be sorry baby."

"No I am. You were just thinking of me and I was being rude. I'm really sorry." I sat down next to her.

We talked about our new home and how it looked. It did have a backyard and I would be having my own room. He told me stories about Mark and her. She told me about the sun always shining and the school being huge, she looked it up. I told her about Conner and I and she was quiet for a second and then started laughing. She was wondering when we would get together and that it's rotten timing that when we finally got together, we're moving. I told her how happy I felt with him and how he never judged me.

"I'm happy for you Bells. I really am." Mom whispered.

I nodded. The door rang and my mom and I looked at each other, "It's Conner."

I got up and helped my mom up and walked to the door.

"Hey" I greeted.

I was picked up off the floor and I laughed.

"How is my _**girlfriend**_?" he grinned.

I laughed some more, "Okay, and how is my _**boyfriend**_?"

He put me down and kissed my cheek, grinning he answered, "Extremely awesomely happy!"

"Well aren't you kids adorable." Squealed someone.

I looked behind Conner and saw Peaches grinning with tears in her eyes, Ronald grinning and Phil smiling, "Did Rene tell you?" he asked.

" Yeah." I sighed.

Phil passed by me kissing the top of my head and headed to the kitchen where my mom was.

"So, where's your mom?" asked Peaches.

"The kitchen." I said.

Mr. and Mrs. Marshall left to the kitchen behind Phil.

"How are you Bella?" whispered Conner.

I shook my head wiping my eyes, "Fine. I mean, I don't know."

He took my hand and led me upstairs to my room, when I entered he turned and closed it.

"Please tell me the truth." He pleaded.

I shook my head and cried, "I don't want to move. I want to stay here and be with you and and and Angela! I hate this."

I collapsed on the bed and lied down, "It's like god knows when to come in and take everything away."

Conner lied down on my other side and held my hand, "Don't be mad at god hun, maybe this could be… be… good."

"How?"

"I don't know, I was trying to be positive."

I turned to my side facing him, "I don't want to leave. I'm going to miss you. You are the only friend, person to ever be nice to me."

"You too. Well, thanks for not blowing me off… completely." He chuckle.

I laughed, "I didn't want people making fun of you or giving you hell because you're with the 'loser'."

He didn't laugh, "I rather have you as a friend than any other people."

"I don't want to move…" I hid my face on my pillow and cried.

I sobbed and cried. Tears pouring off of me, I don't want to move! It's not fair! I'm finally happy and have the best of friends and my life … it seems like the sun was finally shining in my life, but then BAM! My mother is telling me that we're moving, because of me! Because of me! I let out a loud piercing scream on my pillow so that my family won't hear, but Conner did. I felt his arms wrap around me and his kisses on my cheeks and top of my head. I wish he could leave so I could just scream and cry out. I'm moving, I'm freaking moving! To Phoenix. Damn it! Why! Why! Why!

Then I saw something in the blackness .

A light, a little light. I followed it and continued to follow it until I was finally in the light and what I saw was completely breathtaking, it was a meadow. The same meadow that's been in my dreams, the same meadow I was with Edward in my dreams, but when we were more grown up. Then someone came out behind the trees and came to me.

It was me. Well not me, but someone who looked exactly like me. She came forward smiling.

"_Bella, listen to me. You need to calm down. Okay? Calm down. I know how much it's hurting you moving, I'm the one feeling it, but I know this will be good for you. Trust me. And Conner, even though I don't like the idea of you guys together on bit, he is a good friend and he'll be there for you, but who you need to think of is Edward." She said._

_I narrowed my eyes and shook my head._

"_Are you serious! That's all you could think about… Edward! Did you not hear the way he talks to me! The way he makes the school talk to me! The way he TREATS me! You're insane. Conner and I are good for each other. Edward and I will be nothing. Ever. We despise each other and I get sick by just thinking of us!" I yelled._

_She didn't even flinch. Instead she turned and walked toward the little river, the little river that Edward and I were in … _

_She kneeled down and touched the water_, "_That's not how you felt during the beginning of the summer. You day dreamt of you both, I'm in your head, in your body, I'm your soul. I know how you feel, and deep down inside you I know you like Edward, not love, but like. You like him. But sure his attitude and rudeness did affect the way you feel about him and trust when I say I will be having a word with him… But the point is you'll be with Edward. I know you will. You have to._" _She said looking back at me smiling._

_I shook my head, "No."_

_She smiled and waved me over. I shook my head. _

_This was seriously starting to creep the hell out of me._

_ "Why?" she asked all of a sudden._

_ "Because I don't want to get near you." I spat._

_She shook her head, "I'm not talking about that, I mean why is this creeping you out?" _

_ "Well because I mean I'm talking to you and you look like me or you are me? Or, I don't know!" I said looking around, awkward was the feeling in the air. I finally looked down at her and she was smiling still waving me over. My legs started moving without permission and too soon I was also kneeling down next to myself._

_ "Look at yourself." She whispered looking down at the water._

_Hesitantly I looked down and I had to blink rapidly to make sure I was looking myself._

_There was a woman, not a stupid 15 year old, but a woman. She had kind brown eyes that held so much pain, but was peaceful and full of love. She was smiling at me; her shiny white teeth were in a straight perfect line, her hair was coming down in perfect brown waves that framed her face. She looked like an angel._

_ "Trust her." The girl in the water whispered, "She knows best."_

_I just nodded, "Are, who are you?" I asked. _

_ "You, turn around Isabella, the love of your life is behind you." Then she disappeared. _

_I snapped up and looked turned around. I gasped and covered my mouth with both my hands._

_Edward was in the middle of the meadow right in the sunlight, shirtless, grinning at me. I stuck out his hand and nodded at me. I couldn't stop looking at his stomach, his abs to be exact. They were shining out like if little diamonds were embedded on his skin. I was looking for a rainbow any minute now. _

_ "Come my love, my wife, we have to go back to our child." His voice was melting with love and care. His voice was deeper, but softer and it sound so smooth._

_My legs started moving forward. I tried to stop, but I couldn't._

_ "Let's go with our baby."_

My eyes snapped open and gasping I sat up looking around. It was dark, the rain was thudding against my window, thunder exploded out. I cringed and jumped out of bed. I turned on my lamp next to my bed and sighed. This was a different dream. This dream, or nightmare, is new. I sat back down and heard paper crumbling beneath me. I moved and grabbed the wrinkled paper. It was in Conner's hand writing.

_Hello hun,_

_If you're reading this then you must be awake. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. I really didn't want to leave you like that, with you squirming and yelping, but, your mother said that you sleep like this every day and my parents wanted to go home. I'm sorry. Please call me, I don't care what time, just please call me and tell me if you're alright, okay? Call me beautiful. _

_Conner._

I folded the paper and put it on top of my drawer. I felt this bad after taste in my mouth and my stomach roared with hunger.

"Stupid stomach."

I got off my bed and trudged my way out of my room. Slowly, I tippy toed downstairs into the kitchen and silently opened the fridge.

"_We're moving to Phoenix."_

I closed the fridge door, my appetite erased; tears started forming in my eyes. I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees. I don't want to move. I'm actually happy and I'm feeling good and to have this, my mom telling me that we're moving! How? Why?

I sobbed for the rest of the night. I couldn't go back to sleep. I watched the light from the sun shine a little through the drapes, but was quickly covered by the clouds. I listened to the tick tock's from the clock above the stove and felt the cold bite my nose and arms. I don't want to move. I don't want to move. There has to be a way to change my mom's mind or stop this or something!

"_We're moving to Phoenix."_

"_We're moving to Phoenix."_

"_We're moving to Phoenix."_

"_We're moving to Phoenix."_

Why when things good things happen, something a lot shitty comes right after?


	23. Chapter 23

**Dis: I don't own it.**

**Cpov (Conner):**

_November 1._

We walked to Bella's house hand in hand and silence. Everything that needed to be said was said, I was dying by the second. Her hand I was holding was losing its grip and I kept on tightening it. The sun was out and bright and all I could think was _ironic much?_ How sunny the day was, the bird were chirping happily, there was no cloud in the sky, but the situation was horrible. Today is the day my Bella is moving. We finally got to the moving truck and watched as all her wardrobe, furniture and other stuff entered the big moving van, I could see Bella shaking and trying to hold in her sobs. I turned to her and hugged her, she let go again. She cried and cried and sobbed her sadness and anger.

"Honey! We're leaving now! Say your goodbye!" Rene called.

I looked over my shoulder and watched as she entered her car with Phil. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was completely still. Worry flooded me.

"Bella, hun?" I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. She always smelled of strawberries.

"I love you." She whispered.

A smile took place and I kissed the top of her head repeatedly. I loved this girl too much. I love her and now she has to go.

"I'll be waiting for you, with arms wide open hun, whenever you want me, I'm here." I repeated.

"I'll come back, and we'll be together, like how we planned." She said looking up into my eyes.

I memorized her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes with tiny sprinkles of gold around her pupil, she looks like an angel.

"My lovely Bella." I murmured cupping her cheek; she leaned into it and smiled.

"My lovely cookie." I laughed at her random nickname.

Phil's honked the car twice, three times, four times, until Bella stepped away from me. Her eyes dulled and her face became paler. "I'll come back to you." She whispered before running past me and into her car. The car sped off and the moving van behind them.

_January 14_

_Dear Conner,_

_ You know you don't have to send me a rose every time you send me a letter. School here can't get any better! I met some awesome friends that don't judge me and like me awkward. I told them about you and now all they want to hear is about us, can you believe we've been together for two months almost 3? Cause I can't. Ahaha, and to answer your questions, yes I am still in love with you and I haven't changed, if you could tell and please tell Angela that she does not need to wear the gross hat my mom knitted her, my mom just wanted to see if you guys could get packages too. Well my cookie, I have to go. Mom says it's dinner time, we're having steamed broccoli. Blah! Ahaha Well love you_

_Good morning, Good evening, Good night._

_ -Bella hun Swan. _

I chuckled and folded the letter and stuffed it in my drawer with the others. I lied back down on my bed and smiled big, my Bella was finally happy. I miss her a lot.

"Conner? It's time for dinner." My mom said behind my door.

"Kay." I called.

Almost three months together. I still couldn't believe it. I remembered the first day I saw her, shivering, scared and those innocent angel eyes. The week after she left, I couldn't handle it. Angela tried to get me smiling telling me all of our fun adventures and how creative Bella was and all those colorful words she knew. It just made me more depressed. I missed her laugh, her eyes, her hugs… three weeks passed and I was still tortured by her absence when I came back from school and my mom was smiling bigger to me and kept on asking about Bella. At first it got me angered because I thought she was having fun seeing me sad, but then she went to the kitchen and came back with an envelope.

"You got a letter sweetie, from Bella."

I grabbed the letter from her and saw that it was in her writing

_To: Conner Marshall._

_From: Bella._

I grabbed my mom and kissed her cheek really hard, before running up the stairs, jumped in my room and slammed the door shut. Quickly I ripped the envelope open and took out the sweet letter.

_Hey Conner,_

I smiled at her messy writing that captivated my heart even more.

_So what's up aye? Sorry I didn't write sooner, I was just … busy. Sorry. I miss you SOOO much that it's driving me to insanity. I miss hearing you calling me hun, your special awesome caring hugs and your company. It's lonely here and I feel dull. My mom tried to get me smiling by letting me pick out the first room, so of course I picked the smallest one. We have three rooms. My parents got the huge room of course. It's a stupid two story house and it looks just like my home. I still call the house in forks my home, my only home. We have these horrible neighbors that live across from us, so horrible that they make the Cullens seem like care bears. I love you. I really miss you Conner, and I promise to write to you weekly or monthly, you choose cookie. I can't believe I called you cookie before leaving, it just came out. I miss you and my heart aches every day. Please write back, even if it's just a "Hi" or "Sup" I just want to hear from you, and to also know that you got my letter. Well I have to stop writing, mom is making me unpack more things, I have blisters. _

_Love,_

_Bella Smella._

I immediately wrote back telling her everything my heart spilled out and some more things. And so we created this thing to write to each other weekly. I sighed in content and felt good, except I still felt that ache in my chest, ever since she left.

_March 3._

"Dude!" Angela snorted wiping the marinara sauce from her lips.

I laughed and threw her some fries. Angela got tired of me still moping around, even if I get mail from my Bella, it hurts not to have her here, so she threatened to burn all those letters if we didn't go out and have fun. Thanks to my mom (not) I'm now here in this stupid diner with her eating bread sticks, pizza and fries. We were weird, but these were Bellas favorite food.

"I got a letter from Bella too you know, I got three in one day, so who does she love now." She grinned sticking out her tongue.

After I told Angela that I got a letter from Bella, she demanded me to write back and to tell her to write to her as well. And so Bella did. It was a very comical letter and it went with something like this,

_Anjay! Hey girlie… I mean, let me start over._

_Dear Angela,_

_Um, please don't shoot! I was going to write to you, I was just um … busy? Ahaha you know I would have written to you! Why wouldn't I! Who else am I going to be mailing my homework to huh? Just kidding! I miss you Angela, your nerdyness, your beautiful feminine snort and the way you mumbled in your sleep! I could finally compare sleep talking with someone! By the way I had that same dream about the pony and coffee, I still shiver from it. Gah! Aha, well my quirky girl I must bid you farewell and I will be waiting patiently waiting for your respond … and if I don't get one … hide. _

_With LOTS AND LOTS OF AMOR!_

_Bella Smexay Swan. _

"I am seriously thinking about marrying her." Angela murmured.

"Can I be your bridesmaid?" I asked.

"But But But but! I wanna be the man!" she cried.

I laughed and shook my head, "I don't think so, Bella is manlier than you."

"Is she manlier than you?" She asked.

"No."

She giggled, but then stopped. She looked like she was looking pass me, so I turned my body and saw that Edward and his stupid gang came in.

"He's soo dreamy." I heard Angela whisper.

I looked at her, "Edward? Are you serious?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "NO stupid! I mean, Ben…"

I turned back around to look at them and saw them sitting at the corner big table, all of them laughing. Ben was their recent recruit. He didn't look like he fit in though. He was reading a comic book and instead of wearing the latest trend, skinny jeans and a tight black shirt like the rest of them, he was wearing dickies and a button up green shirt.

"I love it when he wears that." She whispered.

I turned to look back at her and grinned, "I double dare you to go up to their table and say hey to him and ask him if he would like to join us."

She laughed and shook her head, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Nope can't, no dares." She said.

"Chicken, I wonder how Bella would react; I mean I know she would do it…"

I laughed as she stood up and marched to their table. I saw her leaning against their table and grinning ear to ear at Ben. My smile growing bigger, she had some guts. All of a sudden I see Ben look up from his comic and his mouth forms the widest smile and nods enthusiastic. They both come back, Angela skipping and Ben almost prancing right behind her. I saw a couple form. I looked back at Edward's table and saw that he was glaring at me, only him. Everyone else was laughing except him. I glared right back. And then Trish said something and he looked away, and I looked back at my friend.

"Hey, did it, suck it." Angela grinned sitting down and pulled Ben down next to her.

"Hi Ben." I smiled.

He grinned back and took out his hand for me to shake, "Hey Conner, nice to meet you. Angela talks about you a lot in English."

"Oh hush, you'll make me blush dumpling." I teased.

"Don't be jealous." Angela laughed.

I rolled my eyes and ate a fry. This was a perfect day, except the most important person was missing. Bella. She was the glue to our wonderful clan.

I felt my eyes sting with tears and I look up to stop them.

_I miss you Bella, please come back soon before my heart eats itself._

_

* * *

_**A/n: Sorry it's too short, I just wanted you guys to see Conners point of view, the next chapter will be longer. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Dis: Don't own.**

**Epov:**

_December 9_

I rolled to my side and looked out my window and into the empty window of Bella's old room. I missed her so much.

"Edward! I'm not done talking with you!" screeched my mother.

She wasn't talking to me, she was talking to my father.

"Get out of my way. Unlike other people, I have to work." I heard him snap.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. I really missed her, it was moments like this I needed her and escape.

"Edward! What about your son! How many times do I have to tell you, you have to start hanging out with him?" My mom sobbed.

It was the same argument, for my father to hang out with me, get to know me. His usual response was saying he didn't have time or something close to that. I strained my ears trying to hear his response. I could hear my mom's whimpering and he harsh whispers, but nothing from dad. The rain started coming down a little harder.

"I need to leave! I have to go to work before the storm hits me." I heard him say and after the slam of the door. I don't know why my mom stayed with him.

"Edward?" my mother lightly knocked on my door.

I hurriedly got up and opened the door.

"Oh sweetie." She sighed, "your father is very busy, I'm sorry." Her tears started spilling down her cheek and my chest tightens.

"Mom, you know it's okay. Please stop trying." I cup her cheek and smiled, I was becoming taller than her.

"But I want your father to know what kind of son he has!" she sobbed.

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "Mom, no. Please, all it does is get dad mad and you another heart ache and me another head ache. I stopped caring mom."

She nodded and began to turn away and wiped her eyes with her hand, "Um, you hungry?" she asked trying to sound casual. She hated crying. Especially in front of me.

"No ma, I'm kind of tired." I lied. I was starving, but I didn't want her to cook in this state.

"Kay Ed. You don't mind if I go to sleep, right?" She smiled weakly.

"No mom! Go sleep, I'll take care of dinner today. Kay?"

She nodded and left. I sighed and closed my door.

I really missed Bella.

_February 21_

"Dude! When the hell did Ben leave us?" Ruben shouted.

We were in lunch and we could perfectly see Angela, Ben and Conner laughing up a storm at the table across the room.

"Last month." I sighed taking a bite from my sandwich.

Trish scoffed, "He was a loser anyway. He deserves to be in that table."

Everyone hummed in agreement. I actually liked Ben and it sucked to have him in the enemies table. He was the only one that was actually real with me. Sometimes he would ask me why I was even trying to be tough. I would always shrug, really not knowing the answer.

"They're always together, huddled up and whispering. What do you think they talk about?" Mary asked.

It was obvious. Well, to me anyway. They always talked about Bella. Bella Swan. My heart skipped a beat at just thinking her name. I heard Angela excitedly talking about Bella in class and how she wrote letters to her and Conner. That stupid worthless piece of scum.

_Conner is worth her love Edward. You're not._ The voice haunted.

_You don't know anything! He acts, he's not damn saint. I know her more, I was her first friend!_

_Ha! And what happened, you leave her to be popular. You're the scum, and I know once you get with Bella, she's going to be giving me hell!_

What?

"What, what?" Asked someone.

I shook my head and looked around, "What?"

"You asked "What" So what what?" Michelle asked.

Oh, I voiced my thoughts. Smooth.

"Oh, nothing." I whispered looking down.

Everyone continued making fun of them and teasing each other. I was confused, a part of me wanted to be with them and Conner and just be chill and the other part wanted to continue being top of this, being the most liked person. It meant everything.

_June 7_

Another miserable day. Throughout the months, I noticed how different I was from the rest of my friends, while they were playing pranks on other people I was just the silent one in the corner just watching, feeling bad. But I couldn't voice my thoughts. I talked to Ben about this, when he came over to catch up, he told me I was finally growing up. He started telling me about his crush with Angela and how he wishes he could get confidence to ask her out. I tried to boost him up, but not much. Thank goodness school is over. He told me about Bella. He would tell me how she was through the letters she would send Conner and Angela. She hasn't changed, except at her school, she's actually liked. She joined the swim team because her mom made her, she's happy about it. But Ben doesn't talk deep details about the letter she sends Conner, because it's more romantic. I remembered he told me this poem she gave him along with a red and white rose;

_With this rose, I not only give you merely a rose, __but I give you my heart and soul. __I send to you all the love I have to give, __and anything else that would give me the __chance to touch your heart. __With this rose, I reveal all my __thoughts and feelings about you __that I have withheld for so long. __I feel when I am with you... I am like a rose, __not because of it's beauty, __but because I am able to bloom and grow with you. __To me you are like a rose's sunshine, __so full of energy and light, __that never does it fail to lift my spirits. __Just by the sound of your voice and that look in your eye. __I could never tear my eyes from you, __you are able to make my life worth living. __But, without you, just like a rose, __I would wither and die. __Not all at once, but little by little, __petal by petal. __Slowly at first, because you have made me __stronger and stronger each day you're with me. __But eventually, without you, I will loose __all those beautiful petals you have given me._

My heart stopped beating when he told me this. The voice in me roared in anger which caused me to have a horrible head ache. She loves him. I couldn't handle the thought of it. Ben was shocked when I stood up and screamed a loud no. I started slamming the drawers in my kitchen and started pounding the counters. Ben ran to me and told me to calm down, I told him to F** off. I didn't want to see him and be his friend anymore, but I knew this was not me talking. I told him the feelings I had for Bella. He understood, so that's when he wouldn't talk about Conner's letter at all. Just Angela's and it made me smile on how considerate he was.

"Edward, I think you should write to Bella." Ben said.

I looked at him and the memories faded away.

"What?"

He smiled and leaned back into the couch, "Write to her, and let her know you miss her too."

I shook my head, "I can't do that."

"Why?" Ben asked.

I shook my head, "It's too complicated."

"How is it complicated Edward? All you have to do is write to her. I have her address in my pocket." He began reaching for the inside of his jacket but I shook my head.

"I can't Ben."

He looked at me and I saw a flicker of annoyance and confusion, "How?"

"She'll throw my letter away and it's probably just an Angela, Conner and Bella thing, I mean you don't get letters from her."

He started blushing a bit and began to pick at his shirt, something he does when he's nervous…

"Ben?" I questioned leaning forward; I was seated in front of him at the armchair.

"Well, Angela wanted me to write, so I did." He shrugged.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me!" I shouted.

He shrugged, "She didn't write much, just that she was happy that I was with them now. And that she knows how much Ang like me."

"Told you." I smiled.

He shrugged some more, "See no biggie, and then she asked me so many questions. She's very nice." He murmured.

"Well whatever, I can't write to her."

That blew Ben up.

"Damn it Edward! You're so damn frustrating! I don't get you, I mean I know you like Bella a lot a lot and yet you don't want to write to her? What the hell is that Edward? Are you mentally ill? Is that why you can't write?"

"Don't you…" he cut me off by standing and pacing around.

"Edward! Just stop, you don't know her! She's changed and I think she's more of a man than you! You know she asked how you were and got worried after I told her how sad you look. She told me to kick your ass if you start cutting or do something stupid! Damn it!"

"Wait, what?"

I was seriously shocked, she worries about me?

"Yes stupid! So freaking write to her already instead of moping around secretly, stop being immature. I'm leaving." He said dropping something on the floor and turned around to leave.

"You know Edward, maybe I'm not the only coward in this small town." He whispered before leaving.

I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. Should I write to her? What if she tells Conner and he wants to pick a fight. I groaned in frustration and turned to leave, but then what Ben dropped caught my attention. I quickly went to it and grabbed it from the floor. I read it quickly, a small smile making its way to my lips. It was Bellas address.

**Alice POV: **

_August 19._

"So what have you been doing?" I asked casually to Jasper.

It's been months since we've talked, I think even maybe a year. I was living my life as a fabulous interior design and making my own money, not needing Carlisle anymore. Carly, well I fired her, because she asked. She fell in love again and so I had to let her go, so I lived by myself and I actually liked it. But then I get this phone call from an unknown number and its Jasper, telling me we needed to talk. I still love him, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be together again because I would drop everything and go with him, but at the same time I did. I loved him and it has been eating at me for months, but I ignored it. And now we're in my room, I'm standing leaning against the window and Jasper is setting on my the little couch.

"Goo… Look I'm not going to lie anymore, Alice, I miss you. I really do, and I was an idiot to let you go like that." His auburn eyes were looking deep into my black ones. I stopped eating.

"Jasper, no, stop. Everything changed. I actually have a career now and I'm enjoying it. I liked living alone. I love you Jasper, but maybe we both need this."

"I'm not emotional about Bella anymore Alice." He whispered.

"I know, and neither am I."

"Have you had…" I know what he wanted to ask.

I shook my head, "My visions don't come like they use to. They rarely do. I don't know why…"

This is true, my visions just stopped coming to me, I use to force them to come, but nothing. So I just gave up after months of tearless cries and tries.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

I touched my wavy hair; it grew to my shoulders now, "I don't know Jasper. Is that all you wanted to talk about? This is just wasting my time and yours. It's obvious we're not ready to get back together. It still hurts thinking that you thought I didn't care about Bella and Edward anymore. Bella and Edward are family, my family."

I could feel his regret, "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to think it. And I regret it Alice, I really do. Please, we need you to have the Cullen back."

"What? What do you mean you need me to have the Cullens back?" The last I heard from Rose is that she and Emmett have gone to France for another honeymoon and Carlisle and Esme went to the ruins in Egypt.

"Everyone's back at Forks." He sighed.

"So. What do I have to do with anything? What if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay here and just live my own life?" Anger coursed through my veins. So he only came so the "Perfect Cullen" crap could redo itself. Well no.

"Then let me stay with you Alice. Please, I miss you and I'm really sorry. It was my mistake please…" he stood up and walked to me, cupping my face he looked into my eyes, "I need you in my life Alie, without you there's no me. Carlisle just wants his family back, and I just want you back… please." He pleaded. I stared at his mouth and his eyes. He slowly bent his head and his lips was hovering over mine, "I love you Alice, please come back." And then he pressed his lips to mine and everything hit me. Every vision that was ever lost came back to my mind and I didn't know what to do, but one caught my attention and I paid attention to it, well, tried. Until Jasper opened my mouth with his and I tasted his sweetness. He sighed and pulled away slowly. His eyes searched mine, "Come back to me." He whispered.

"Edward's returning." I whispered.

His eyes went wide open, "What?"

"Edward's returning, next year." I said.

"And, and Bella?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, I'm going to have to look more into that, "She moved."

"Where?"

"Phoenix."

"When?"

"November."

He stayed quiet and I remained with my eyes closed, the vision of her moving, her hugging this other guy and telling him that she loved him. I needed to know who he was and quick.

"That's almost a year ago."

I opened my eyes and took a step back, "I know."

"Alice? What do you say?" he asked.

"To?"

"Coming back."

I didn't know. I wanted to and didn't want to. I would rather stay here and have an independent life, almost like a human. But my family needed me, they needed to see what was happening. And even though I don't want to admit it aloud, I needed them too.

"Do I have a choice?" I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "I love you Alice."

"I love you Jasper."

His smile was breathtaking and I missed it.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Now."

_October 13_

"I can't believe we're going." Rosalie muttered pacing my room.

She was dressed in a red strapless cocktail dress that went to her knees. Her hair was in a lose bun that had diamonds embedded in, her red pumps that were _clicking and clacking_ on the floor was driving me mad. We got invited to Carlisle's hospital Halloween ball. She thought it was a waste of time, I thought it would be exciting! I was sitting down putting on my black high heels and touching up my makeup, I wore a golden cocktail dress that had a black ribbon on the bust.

"C'mon Rose! I bet it'll be fun!" I squealed getting up and going to my full on body mirror. I looked stunning! When arriving back to my family I immediately went to go get it cut like before, so now it was pointing to all different direction.

"Ever since you got back, you think everything will be fun." Groaned Rose.

It was true. Coming back with Jasper, I never wanted to leave my family again. When Jasper and I pulled to our house I felt knots in my stomach and even though I can't sweat, I felt like I was.

_"It's okay Alice, they're waiting for us." Jasper had whispered in my ear._

_I nodded and took a deep breath, getting out of the car we walked hand in hand to the door. I was about to knock when Emmett opened the door and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. _

_ "Alicey! You're back!" He laughed and grabbed Jasper too and crushed us together._

_ "We're a family again! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Rosie! They're here! Carlisle, Esme!" he called giggling like a little kid._

_ "Emmett." Rosalie scorned playfully. Emmett dropped us and I ran to Rose for a hug, I really missed her and her girl companion. _

_ "Welcome back sister." Rosalie whispered and kissed my cheek, "Jazzy Jazz! Give momma a hug." Rosalie said holding out her arms. Jazz hugged her tight and kissed her cheek._

_ "I've missed you guys! Please don't ever leave!" Rosalie squealed._

_I nodded and felt Jazz hug me from the back._

_ "Daughter, son." I heard Carlisle's smooth voice coming down the stairs._

_ "Dad!" I squealed and ran to him._

_He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head, "Welcome back, nothing has changed. Your room needs you." He let go of me and went to Jasper._

_ "Alice." I heard Esme._

_And then I felt her body crush mine in a tight hug, "Honey!" he sobbed, "I've missed you so much. Please don't ever leave again." _

_ "Yes mom." I began sobbing._

I cried because I didn't know how much I missed them until I was reunited again, and I promised to never leave like that. I was with my family and will stay with them till the end of time. There was just two more to go.

**Epov:**

_October 29_

_Hello Edward._

_I'm actually surprised that you wrote to me and I promise I won't tell Conner or anyone else. Um, I'm actually really happy thanks for asking. My neighbors are worst than you and at school, I'm actually liked and there isn't a guy or group that wants to destroy me. Sorry, I kind of well you know. I really don't know why you would write to me. I'm still asking myself. I mean if you're just writing to me so you could take this letter to your stupid little friends and make fun of it then consider this your last letter. Oh and as for your last question, Conner and I are great. We aren't even fazed by me moving, actually we're even closer than before and I'm extremely happy. He actually understands me and he's even seen all of my embarrassing moments and he doesn't make fun of me for it. So yeah, you don't have to worry about anything. Thanks for writing. Bye._

_-Isabella Swan._

I threw the letter on top of my drawer and ran my hands through my hair. Damn it! I feel like a jerk.

"Honey?" my mom knocked on my door.

Quickly I grabbed the letter and put it inside my pants drawer and then went to the door.

"Yeah mom?" I asked opening it.

She was dressed nice and she actually had make up on, "I'm going out with your father! Please don't open the door for anyone! Stay in your room." She squealed in delight.

My parents have been trying to get the marriage running again and my dad has been actually trying to get to know me. We've been acting more like a family. My mom's been happy and that makes me happy. Tonight my parents were going out.

"Kay mom." I said.

She kissed my cheek.

"Come sweetie, say bye to your dad."

We both went downstairs to the living room and I saw my father looking at the wall into space.

"Dad"

He looked up and smiled, "Well are you ready honey?" he asked my mom.

My mom nodded and kissed him, "Let's go."

My dad winked at me and patted my back, "Stay in kid, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I nodded and watched as they left, but before my dad stayed standing by the door, "Edward at around … 12 or 1 in the morning go to my room and there you'll find a note. Read it only at that time." His voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, sure dad." And with that he left.

Letter? I wonder what the letter was. Was he going to explain something, like why he was such an ass in the beginning? Why he didn't want to know me?

I turned around and ran upstairs to my room. I closed my door and walked back to that drawer and took out the letter.

_I'm actually liked and there isn't a guy or group that wants to destroy me. _My heart died a little reading this. So she was treated civil there, she deserves it. She's a wonderful person.

_Then why did you treat her like shit?_

I groaned at the voice, "Not right now." I whispered. I looked down at the letter again.

_I really don't know why you would write to me. I'm still asking myself. _I wanted to hear from you Bella.

I shook my head and remembered the letter I wrote to her, it wasn't mean at all. It was actually nice and said how much I missed her. And I got this.

_You deserve to get this! You deserved to get less than this, jerk._

"I know." I sighed. I left the letter on top of my drawer and went to my bed and lied down.

She deserved to not get treated badly. Her moving was the best thing to happen to her, so she could get away from me. All I did was treat her horrible. I looked at the time and saw it was 9 pm. My head started getting hazy and I realized I was getting sleepy. I closed my eyes and let the sleep come.

_I was seated in a chair. I looked around and saw they were dressed like they were in the 1800s. I looked down and saw that I was wearing an old tuxedo. I looked up to see a man standing on the altar. He was wearing a white suit and he looked cool, next to him was this model looking guy with white blond hair and gold eyes. _

_ "I love you." Whispered a woman next to me. I looked at her and saw that she had her caramel looking hair down and she was wearing a peach dress. She looked pretty. And then everyone looked at the back and I had to follow. I gasped and felt myself go a little dizzy. _

_It was Bella, all grown up and she looked angelic. She had this old beautiful dress that made her look more admirable. I looked back at the man and saw how his face brightened up and he did this smile that looked like mine and then mouth "I love you" I looked back at Bella and saw that she mouthed "Forever" Her smile was more beautiful and I watched as she walked to him, with the man next to her who I'm guessing is her father… _

_She made it next to the man and her dad pressed her hands to the man she was going to marry. Jealousy took over me. _

_ "Dearly beloved we are here to unite Isabella and Edward together…." The preist talked, but I couldn't pay much attention. Edward? I focused on him and saw the resemblance, the untamable hair, the crooked smile, except the eyes I have green while he had gold. _

_ "And now the vowels." The priest called. First was Edward_

_ ""My love, My Angel.I am the luckiest man on the world, because I met an angel; you. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one; even though we had ups and downs I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. My love for you grows each minute of every day; my heart belongs to you, and only you. Thank you Love for saying 'yes' to me. I love you." His eyes held so much love it scared me. This dream was scaring me. It was Bellas turn._

"_Edward, My love for you has no limit. When I met you, my heart already belonged to you. You are my soul, my love, my heaven, my world, my life. I never want to be apart from you, without you there is no me. Without the lion there is no lamb. I will love you for eternity, after this life and the next. I promise. I love you Edward, with all my might." She was crying now. Her tears were filled with joy and happiness and Edward looked like he wanted to cry._

_Is this me?_

_What does this dream mean?_

_ "Now, do you thee Edward take Bella to be your wife, through good and bad, through rich and poor, through sickness and health?" _

_I looked at Edward and saw his chin lift a bit and grinned, "I do."_

_ "Do you Bella take thee Edward to be your husband, through good and bad, through rich and poor, through sickness and health?"_

_Bella sniffed and nodded, "I do."_

_ "Well I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Edward stepped forward and bent down and lightly kissed Bella. I felt my lips tingle and I touched them I felt a spark. Their kiss was passionate and loving and I envied him. After Edward pulled away and placed his forehead to hers and whispered, "I will love you forever and ever." Bella nodded and said, "As will I, my heart will always belong to you." _

_ "And now Edward and Bella Cullen!" The priest called._

_Everyone cheered and clapped for the new lovely couple._

_Cullen?_

_Cullen? Why does that sound so familiar? _

_Edward picked up Bella and carried her, bridal style and walked through the isle smiling down at Bella._

_Is that my future? Is this… me and Bella…._

_Ring*_

_Ring*_

_Ring*_

_I looked around me trying to find out the ringing sound, but everyone was following the newlyweds. _

_Ring* _

_Ring*_

_It sounded so real. _

Ring*

Ring*

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. I looked around and noticed I was in my room and the lights were on, not in a big house watching a wedding. Was it my wedd…

Ring*

Ring*

Ring*

The phone. The house phone. I got up and opened my door. I skipped down the stairs and went to the kitchen where the phone was. The house was colder and I looked at the clock in the microwave and it read 12:34 am. The letter…

Ring*

I walked to the cordless phone and picked up, "Jello?"

"Is this Edward Anthony Masen?"I heard a man ask.

"Uh, yes." I answered.

I heard the man sigh and sirens going on in the background, "Who is this?" I asked.

"This is the police, officer Dan to be specific… I called to tell you that…" I heard him sigh and murmur something to someone.

"Tell me what?" I asked getting impatient. The letter dad told me was making me curious by the second.

"Son, your parents were involved in a car crash." He said.

I felt my whole body start tingling and I lost feeling. My hands felt numb and my head felt lost.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your parents were in a car crash. I'm sorry to inform…" I couldn't pay attention to him, my mind started swimming with how they were.

"How are they? They're still alive right? I mean right? Can you please come and pick me up! Please tell me my parents are fine!" I hurried to my room and put on my shoes, "Tell me!"

"Son, they were in a _fatal_ car crash." He sighed.

"What!" I shouted.

"They're dead son…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Dis: Don't own it.**

**Epov:**

"_They're dead son"_

"_They're dead son"_

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

My parents can't be dead. I just saw them a couple of hours ago, they can't be dead. They can't, he's got the wrong person I know he does, this can't be happening.

"They're not dead, you got the wrong person." I voiced my thoughts.

I wanted to convince myself, there were probably other Edward Masens somewhere.

"Um, are your parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen?" The officer asked hesitantly.

Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god.

"Y-yes."

"And you are Edward Anthony Masen Jr, am I correct?" He asked again, this time more stern.

"Yes."

I heard him give orders to other people, but I wasn't really listening. My parents are dead. No. NO.

"Son? Son!"

"Yes?"

"We're coming to get you and then to the hospital. We need you to confirm them."

I shook my head forgetting that they couldn't see me. I didn't want to go. I don't want to see them. There's nothing. This is all a sick dream.

Wake Up!

Wake up!

Wake up!

Wake up!

"Edward, you're not dreaming. Please, stay calm…"

That was it.

"How the fuck am I suppose to stay calm, Dan? Huh? Please exclaim to me sir!" I yelled, "How the fuck am I going to stay calm when my mom and dad are fucking dead! Maybe it's you who needs to calm down!"

"Edward, we need you to take a breath. We're on our way." He said staying calm.

"No! No! NO! I don't want you near here! Just leave me alone! I'm dreaming!" I screamed slamming the phone back.

Rivers of tears were flowing down my cheeks and my head began pounding.

I stayed standing next to the phone. I couldn't feel my legs nor my hands.

My parents are not dead. They're not dead. This … this is all just a horrible nightmare. My parents can't be dead.

_Edward. I'm so sorry._ The voice whispered.

_Sorry about what? Nothing happened._ I replied.

_Your parents… they're dead._

_NO THEY'RE NOT! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT_!

The voice stopped talking and my heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest. Elizabeth and Edward Masen aren't dead. They both have a son (me) and we barely just became a family. My dad is now a dad, my mom is now happy and when they come back home they'll come to my room and tell me about their night and kiss me goodnight and tomorrow when I wake up we'll have breakfast and dad will drive me to school and tell me how sorry he was about being a jerk and we'll be completely happy. This is all just a nightmare. Please wake up now. Wake up. I felt a cool wind on my cheeks and slowly I lifted my hand to my face. My face was completely wet. I shook my head and looked at my reflection from the pot on the counter in front of me. My eyes were puffy and red, my face looked completely destroyed and red and wet. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, but I couldn't stop crying.

"This is all just a dream." I hiccupped.

I looked at the time in the microwave _1:00_ am, I've been standing here for half an hour?

_Knock Knock Knock*_

I shook my head wondering who it was, it was probably my parents.

_But then why would they knock?_

I opened the door and saw two Officers. One of them was tall and bald; he had a small beard and was looking at me weird. The second was short, my height and he was looking everywhere around my house.

"Edward? Edward Masen?" The tall Officer asked.

Oh god.

"Yes." I whispered.

The two officers looked at each other and nodded the tall one spoke, "Officer Dan. We're here to take you to the hospital."

No, Oh god no.

"No." I whispered shaking my head, "Nothing happened. Please no."

"We need you to confirm the bodies." He said ignoring me.

Tears completely clouded my visions and sobs overtook me, "No, this is all … no. NO!"

My parents can't be dead. They can't.

"Son, we need to…"

"Don't call me son! Don't. I'm not going! This is all bullshit and not real!" I tried to slam the door, but the short officer stopped it, "Edward. We need you."

I started shouting and sobbing. My cries were heard because I could see our neighbors coming out. Conner and his family came and stared at me.

"Edward, we need you to come…"

I shook my head roughly which caused me to get a huge headache.

"No…"

I felt them grab my arm and walk me to their car. They put me in the back and I felt cold.

_Mom, dad please, please don't be dead. I need you guys. Please…_

I saw everyone was covering their mouths and shaking their head shamefully at me. I looked at the other window and saw Conner frowning at me then smirked.

_They all think I'm getting arrested._

"You okay kid?" Officer Dan asked as he drove off.

"Am I?" I asked harshly.

They looked at each other and stayed quiet.

"Ho-how did they…" I couldn't ask the whole question. It hurt too much and half of me didn't believe it.

"Car accident." The small one sighed.

Anger filled me.

"Who was the son of a-"Officer Dan cut in.

"It was with no one Edward. Mysteriously something happened to the car and it flew off the cliff and as soon as the car hit the forest, it blew up, we're looking into it. Their bodies … well you'll just be looking at their faces… I mean what's left… I mean…." He coughed uncomfortable.

_What's left…_

I ran my hand through my hair in agony and hunched to keep them from looking at my face. Fresh tears came and wouldn't stop.

What's left. Oh god!

"Do you have any other siblings here? An aunt, uncle?" Dan asked.

"No." I sniffed wiping my nose with my hand.

I felt the car stop and my door opened. I looked up and saw a pale man a very similar pale man with those white doctor robes. His eyes were golden and were sad, his hair was a pale blond and he was freakishly white.

"Edward." He said.

_"Next to him was this model looking guy with white blond hair and gold eyes."_

My dream. He looked exactly like the guy from my dream.

_Carlisle, Edward. Do you remember him?_ The voice asked.

_Carlisle. Carlisle…_

"Dr. Cullen, good to see you. Sadly in this situation." Officer Dan sighed.

_Cullen? _

_"And now Edward and Bella Cullen!" The priest called._

The dream! My dream. Why is everything familiar and they're real.

"I know. Hello Edward, I'm Dr. Cullen." The familiar pale man said.

_Carlisle Cullen._

I shook my head and got out of the car and followed the two officers and the doctor. As we entered the white walls felt like they were coming in on me.

"downstairs." Dr. Cullen whispered.

We followed him downstairs and my heart was hammering and my head was pounding. We went to this bright hallway and I felt like exploding.

"Here" Dr. Cullen said and opened the first door to the left.

Everyone went in, except me. I could already see by the doorway two tables with black bags. My parents. I prayed and hoped to god that those weren't my parents. That someone stole their car and those car robbers died.

"Edward." Barked Officer Dan, "Get in. We need you to confirm the bodies."

I clenched my hands and glared at him. Slowly I walked in and felt my whole self turn to jello. Bad jello.

"Edward. Are you okay?" Asked Dr. Cullen who was at my side quickly.

I was holding on to the door knob. I stayed looking at the two body holding bags.

_Maybe it isn't them. I know it's not them._

I took a deep breath and looked at Dr. Cullen, "It's not them. I know it's not them. They can't… they can't die." I said shakily.

Dr. Cullen looked at me worried and then looked at the two officers and were communicating through eyes.

"I know it's not them." I growled.

It's not them. By now they're home and worried that I'm not there.

"Edward. Can you please…?" The short officer said.

"Who are you?" I snapped at him.

He cleared his throat, "Officer Frip."

"Look it's not them! My parents are home right now worried that I'm not there and are probably going crazy." I seethed.

"Masen! Look if you think your parents are at your house and these are the wrong people, I need you to look at them and tell us. Now." Dan barked.

I lifted my chin feeling confident that my parents aren't the ones in the black bag. Slowly I walked over to where Dan was and nodded, "They're alive."

He arched an eyebrow and nodded to Dr. Cullen, "Open it."

I looked at Dr. Cullen and noticed the dark bruises under his eyes. He ran his hand through his pale sleek hair and shook his head, "Edward. You don't have to do it today."

"Dr. Cullen, yes he does. We need to report and file papers." Growled out impatiently Dan.

Dr. Cullen smiled, "There's always tomorrow. He clearly is not ready…"

I felt annoyed that he thought I was weak. My parents are alive, why else would I be doing this. I'm going to prove them wrong.

"I'm ready Dr. Cullen. Can you please just do it already?" I snapped.

He looked at me and saw his eyes soften. With a sigh he nodded and walked toward me, he grabbed some gloves from the counter behind us and slowly began to unzip the bag. I noticed the auburn hair first and my heart started racing.

That's the same color as my mom's…

He unzipped some more and cried out when I saw my mom's burned face. I turned to the trash can and vomited fluids. Her burned face will be burned into my head. I closed my eyes as sobs overtook me and my cries got louder. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and I pushed it away. I can't believe my parents…

"I want to see the other one." I growled going to the other bag and unzipped the bag myself.

My father's face was black, but you could tell it was him. A little. I went back to my mom's body and clung to her.

"Mom. Mom please don't leave me. I love you. Mom I need you." I cried kissing her burned face. She was cold, ice cold. I trembled and felt my whole life crumble, "Mom, please tell me this is a nightmare. Wake me up please, or take me with you." I whispered into her temple.

"So these are Edward and Elizabeth Masen?" asked Officer Dan.

I looked up and glared at his smirking face, "What do you fucking think?" I spat.

His face. I just wanted to throw my shoe at him and spit at his face. His stupid idiotic…

"Do you have anyone to stay with?" Cut it Dr. Cullen from my thoughts.

"We asked him that, he said no." said Officer Frip.

"Well he could stay at the police station. He has to fill some papers anyway so he could stay with us." Officer Dan shrugged.

I stayed with my mom kissing her hair smoothing her burned hair out. I wanted to stay at my home. I don't want to move. That's my house.

"Do you think a boy his age could handle all this you're giving him in one day?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"How old are you boy?" asked Officer Dan.

"My birthday is June 20." I whispered.

"Age!"

"I'm 16."

"Right well, he's a man now. So yes he could handle." Officer Dan grunted.

I looked up ready to give him some colorful words when Dr. Cullen beat me to it.

"Are you kidding me Dan? A 16 year old for Christ sake! He found our his parents died, he had to come here and see them dead and burned and now you're going to take him to your pathetic office so you could pound him with papers! Are you mentally ill or just plain stupid? He needs rest and he's staying with my family and me. I already called them and they all agree." I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Bu-"

"No buts! I'll drive him to go fill out the paper work WHEN he's ready." Dr. Cullen snapped.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I noticed that his eyes soften, "Edward, I'll drive you home so you could pack up. You'll be staying at my house with my family."

I wanted to argue and say no. I wanted to tell them to piss off and leave me alone. I wanted to tell them that I wanted to live alone in my home. But I couldn't. My throat was closed and if I opened my mouth, vomit and sobs would come out. So I just nodded.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Let's leave Edward a few minutes alone. I'm sure he wants to say goodbye." He then looked at me, "I'll be waiting outside for you."

I watched as they all left the room and closed the door. I closed my eyes and stood straight up between my parents lifeless bodies.

_I love you_.

I turned my head to the left and opened my eyes and saw my dad, my dad. I walked over to him and felt my chest tighten. I looked at him and tears started clouding my vision.

"I love you." I whispered. I bent over and kissed his head and then went to my mom.

All the memories of us flowed in my head like a never ending movie and I heard my sobs turning violent.

"Mommy, I forgive and love you forever. Please tell god to save me a spot with you and dad." I whispered kissing her head again.

_Time to go Edward_

I nodded, the voice was right.

I kissed my mom one last time and went with my dad and kissed him too.

"May you rest in peace. I love you." I whispered walking toward the door.

I felt lifeless and drained when I opened the door. The only person waiting for me was Dr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry Edward." He said.

"I don't want pity Carlisle." I snapped.

_Edward! You said his name! Edward do you remember?_

I shook my head and felt my head pounding even more.

"Edward…?" questioned Dr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I … I…" I closed my eyes and felt myself falling.

But it never came. I felt getting picked up and I shivered feeling like I was placed on to ice and then the black clouded my vision.

* * *

"Edward."

I turned my head waking up. I was in a car. I was sitting on leather seats. I sat up and looked around. It was a sweet sick car and then my eyes landed on the driver.

Dr. Cullen.

"We're here." He nodded outside my window.

I looked out and noticed my house. Why are we here?

Then like if that was the signal, all the events that happened came rushing in. My parents dying. Me seeing their dead burned bodies…

I closed my eyes and groaned at the pain that my head was dealing with. It felt like I was getting hammered. I put my forehead on the cold window and sighed at the nice feeling.

"You need to go in and pack Edward." Dr. Cullen whispered.

I nodded and slowly I opened the door and ran up to my house. I opened my house and slammed it behind me. The house was silent and dead. I felt a cold feeling go in my back and my eyes began to sting. My parents will never be coming through this door anymore. I went to the kitchen and looked around. My mom will never cook for me or my dad; she will never make her famous banana pies. I felt my heart slam against my chest so I turned and ran up my stairs and into my room. I shut my door behind me and I began heaving. I couldn't breathe. This was all just a nightmare. I went to my drawer and began taking out whatever I can. Shirts, boxers, pants. I took out my suitcase and shoved my clothes in it. This isn't real; this is just part of the nightmare. I looked out my window and into the old window of Bella. I miss her so much. I wish she still lived there, I would have begged to live with her. She would und…

"_Edward at around … 12 or 1 in the morning go to my room and there you'll find a note. Read it only at that time."_

_The letter! _

I quickly opened my door and walked to my parent's room. Slowly I opened the door and my mom's perfume filled my nose. Tears made their way down my cheek. I noticed a folded paper on their bed near the edge. I walked to it; grabbing it with shaking hands I unfolded it and sat down.

_Dear Edward,  
I'm writing you this on your birthday. There are reasons for everything Edward, and the reason for me not being there for you in the beginning and now, is that you're not my kid. Your mother back in Chicago when we went to go visit her parents got dunk one night and got impregnated by some guy. She was a slut before she had you and we married because her father was the boss of mine and her father threatened to fire my father if I didn't marry your mother. We married with no love and I hated the fact she wanted to keep you. I wanted her to abort you or to at least put you up for adoption. We don't look anything alike and that was killing me. I wanted to have my own son, but having you complicated things with her and so she can't have any babies. I resented you. I hated the fact your mother named you after me, I wanted nothing to do with you. I didn't want to get to know you, until now. You must be wondering why I'm telling you this now well… I'm killing your mother and I. Your mother has suffered not being able to have more kids and so have I. So I'm murdering us. Now you are free to do what you please. I've been acting nice because I wanted to get to know you as a person, as a boy, but not as my son. I'm sorry Edward, but I just can't. I hope you do well in life and you marry and have your own baby out of love, unlike me. _

_ The cops have probably called already and you know we're dead, you probably forgot about the letter and you're reading this at around … 3 something in the morning._

I looked up and to their clock 3:45

_Sorry to leave you like this, but, I think your mother and I deserve to be at peace and not fighting or feeling bad. Goodbye Edward. Have a nice life and I know your mother will be looking over you while I'll be either burning in hell or with her._

That was the end to the letter. Tears fell down to the letter and I scrunched it up to a ball. I gritted my teeth. So I wasn't his kid. I wasn't his kid; I was a kid of a stranger and a mistake. They didn't want me, and it's my fault why they couldn't have more kids. I stood up and made my way down the kitchen.

They didn't want me.

It's my fault my mom couldn't have more kids.

I'm a mistake.

My parents hated each other.

My "Dad" wanted to get to know me as a person, not son.

I'm a mistake.

My dad killed himself and mom.

It's my fault.

Everything is my fault.

I went into the kitchen and walked to the drawer that had the knives in and opened it. I took out the medium looking one and placed it on the counter.

They didn't want me.

_Who would?_

It's my fault my mom couldn't have more kids.

_You ruined their happiness._

I'm a mistake.

_A hated mistake._

My parents hated each other.

_And it's all thanks to you, you ruined everything._

My "Dad" wanted to get to know me as a person, not son.

_Why would he want you as a son? You ruined his happiness._

I'm a mistake.

_Your mom's mistake. A one nightstand kid._

My dad killed himself and mom.

_So they wouldn't have to deal with you. _

It's my fault.

_Obviously, you're only a burden. _

Everything is my fault.

_Everything is your fault._

I looked down and noticed that I was cutting my own wrist, a deep nice cut. I felt the pain and how it stung, and it felt good. I could feel the blood my cold blood travel its way down around and drop to the floor. I continued to cut my other wrist. One for my mom and one for my dad.

"Edward NO!" roared someone.

I looked behind me and saw Dr. Carlisle looking at my wrist and quickly ran to me and grabbed the knife from me, but it was too late. Everything in my vision became black.

* * *

I awoke, but instead of not knowing what was going on, I knew everything that happened. I just didn't know where I was and where I was laying down. I kept my eyes closed.

_"He's awake."_ Whispered a small voice.

My eyes snapped open and found six pairs of golden eyes staring down at me.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? Thanks for reading =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dis: I don't own, sadly.**

**Epov:**

_December 10_

_5:00 am_

"Hello Edward." Carlisle smiled backing away.

Everyone else stayed standing over me, grinning like if I was a new pet.

"W-where am I?" I asked looking at each one.

"Everyone, sit down." Carlisle said.

Everyone backed up and saw them sit down together on the huge couch. I sat up slowly and stared at them. Until now I didn't realize how beautiful they looked.

There was the tall blonde. She was wearing this skirt and a tank top. Her blonde hair was curled and up in a ponytail and she looked so familiar;

_This tall hot blonde babe put down her shopping bags and stood there. I totally wanted her for my girlfriend. I got up and tried to fix my messy hair and smiled cute at her, "My name is Edward, what's your name hun?" I asked sounding cool. Her eyes opened wide, she probably liked me too and was shy now, and then she smiled, "Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen." I grabbed her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. _

_ "Emmett do you mind if I… if I date your sister?" I asked. Rosalie's eyes opened huge and she started looking nervous…_

_ "Not at all bud." Emmett the big man said._

_Rosalie then turned to glare at him, "Actually Edward, I'm married to Emmett. Sorry. Maybe you could be with someone your age… and height." She said smiling and went to go sit next to Emmett…_

She still looked the same, even though that was years ago. Exactly the same. I looked at Emmett who was sitting next to her and he winked at me, he still looked the same too, I think he got bigger,

_I was walking home from school when right in front of me this HUGE guy and skinny guy come out from the bushes and start fighting like animals. It was the coolest thing! I heard them growl and I gasped. That was SCARY COOL! I wanted to growl too. They both looked at me and all of a sudden I felt scared for a second and then it went away, "OH GOSH! YOU GUYS HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT!" I shouted. The blonde haired guy laughed, the huge guy looked at the blondie weird and then smiled at me, "Ugh, sorry Kid. No can do." He said. I wanted to cry, I wanted to fight like that and then I'll be the most popular! They both just looked at me and then I got mad, "Fine! I don't care; you look like a big ugly stupid bear!" I shouted and I ran to my house. Then when I came home I saw my mom with something on her stomach and she was bleeding. Then the two mean guys came in and blondie took my mom and dad to the hospital and the big guy, Emmett took me to his home to play video games…_

I looked at the short pixie next to him and I gasped.

"Hello Edward." Said Alice Cullen.

"You-You…" I closed my eyes and remembered that time, my teacher,

… "_Here, Mrs. Cullen" Bella whispered._

_I was watching them, our teacher looked so familiar and she was acting extremely nice to Bella…_

_ "Call me Alice." Mrs. Cullen smiled and then looked down at the book and then the book fell on the floor like magic, "__Bella, I'm so sorry. But do you mind picking that up?" she asked._

_Bella nodded and kneeled down and I saw Mrs. Cullen looking at the top of her head, concentrating. Bella got back up, but Mrs. Cullen continued to stare down._

_ "Edward." Whispered Bella waving her hands for me to come with her. _

_I walked and we both called on Mrs. Cullen, but she didn't say anything, but then she huffed and then stayed quiet. I watched her face and saw it was getting really mad when Bella gasped. I looked at her and saw her looking at the desk, so I looked too and gasped. Her hand was in the desk. She's so strong! _

_ "Alice?" asked Bella and I did the same._

_She shook her head and then she looked at us, but Bella and I were kind of still looking at her hand. Alice gasped when she saw us staring and looked at us, "Ta Da?" she smiled nervously. _

_Bella and I looked at each other scared and were about to scream when she put her hands on our mouths, "Secret, please guys…" _

Alice was giggling and leaned to the guy next to her. Blondie, Jasper.

I don't remember much about him, just that he took my parents to the hospital.

"Why am I here?" I asked looking at Carlisle who was sitting next to his wife, the one who made like a million sandwiches for me, Esme.

"Edward?" Dr. Cullen looked at me questioning, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember wha…"

My parents are dead. They died in a car crash. I saw them, burned and destroyed. I have no more parents… It's my dad's fault. He's not my father… Carlisle is letting me stay in his house. I have a lot of paper work. I might go into foster care…

I groaned and lied back down and covered my head with my hands, my head wouldn't stop _thumping_ now. I heard whispering, but stayed still fearing that if I moved, my head would explode.

"I'll go get you a Tylenol sweetie." I heard Esme say and walked away.

The whole room stayed quiet and I sighed, "What time do I have to be in the police station?"

"No. You won't be going to that … damn police station until you're ready." Carlisle said.

I turned my head to look at him, "But I have to get those papers… you heard that officer."

He shook his head and said through clenched teeth, "You don't have to do anything Edward, not until you're ready. And that officer, well he could go …" He stopped when he heard a giggle.

I looked at Alice and saw she was covering her mouth with her hand trying to stop, "I'm so sorry, it's just funny, Carlisle mad and stuff." She sounded muffled.

Everyone else nodded, "Welcome to our house." They all said in unison. I nodded still feeling my head throbbing. I closed my eyes and started counting when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, "Dear, here some pills for the pain." Am I that obvious?

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up taking the pills and swallowing them with the water. Esme sat back down next to Carlisle and they were all looking at me.

"What time is it?"I asked. I just asked for the time, but what happened next, completely took me of guard.

"I can't do this." Esme cried standing up and running up the stairs.

Emmett stood up too and left with Rosalie following and Jasper also stood up shaking his head saying, "I can't look at him without remembering…" and left. The only people that stayed behind were Carlisle and Alice. They both looked troubled.

"I'm being a burden huh?" I asked sighing.

I should just go to the police station…

"No! They just can't believe you have to go through this. Stay. We already have a room for you." Carlisle whispered.

"I should just go…" I said.

"No! You're staying Edward! We want you here and you're staying!" Alice screeched and pouted, "We finally get you back…"

_Get me back?_

_They're your family Edward. You're real family._

"Alice, that's enough." Carlisle said and stood up, "Alice, why don't you show him his room."

Alice squealed jumping up and grabbed my arm and rushed me up stairs. My head was getting better, but it still hurt, "Alice, head." I groaned.

"Oops! Sorry." She giggled and didn't rush me as fast as before.

We went up the stairs up to the third floor. We went to the first door on the left and we stood there, I don't know why, but we did.

"This… this is your room Edward." She whispered and opened it.

The room. This room was so familiar. It feels like it was mine, since forever. The leather couch on the wall next to the window, the wall sized window, the black circle bed across from it. I went farther into the room and looked at the big shelf next to the couch that had collection of music, and as I read these bands, I felt like these were my pride possessions. And next to that shelf was a huge cabinet that had a collection of books. So many books, which made my heart, beat faster. I felt like these things were all … _mine._ I turned around to Alice, but a picture caught my eye.

_Ah, that picture_ said the voice smiling.

I walked closer to it and it was right next to the bed.

The picture was of a woman, but not just of any woman, but an adult picture of Bella. She was standing in front of a river and she was wearing this amazing white gown that made her glow, her smile was perfect and pure. Her hair was pulled halfway up and the rest of her hair came down in waves down to her waist and the paint captured its beauty and shine. She was looking down and when I followed her gaze, she was looking at a little girl. A stab of familiarity hit my heart. She looked exactly like Bella, except her hair came down in small ringlets down to her waist and her hair color was light brown with a touch of bronze. Like my hair. She had my jaw structure and her eyes had a tint of gold in them. Why gold? Who are these? Why are they so familiar? I know that's Bella, because she's been in my dreams, but who is the little girl? I got my answer when I looked down at the bottom of the picture and read; _**My Two loves, Isabella Marie Cullen Whitlock and Renesmee Nessie Cullen.**_

_Renesmee? Renesmee Nessie Cullen. That name, it tugs on my heart. But why?_

I reached out to touch the picture when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around quickly and blushed when I saw Alice staring at me, "So…?"

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

She seemed taken aback by my question and stuttered, "A-a brother. Why?"

I nodded, "This room…" I trailed off when I saw the excitement in her eyes and the hope.

"Yes! This room…?" She was literally jumping.

"… Is really cool." I was now too scared to tell her how I really felt about this room. How I felt this was all _mine_. She stopped jumping and huffed, "Right, yeah, I know."

I nodded and watched as she left, and when she did. I walked to the door and locked it and slowly walked back to the picture, _My Two loves, Isabella Marie Cullen Whitlock and Renesmee Nessie Cullen. _Isabella, Bella. I looked carefully into the picture and saw the river behind her and it caused my heart to leap, it looked too familiar. I looked back at the little girl.

_She's cute, isn't she?_ Asked the voice sighing happily.

_Yeah, but she looks really familiar … the hair..._

I waited for the voice to respond back and give me an explanation, but nothing. I shrugged it off and walked closer to the picture and gently reached out to touch it. It bounced back a little and I noticed something hiding behind it. I opened the picture and noticed paper. Paper. I grabbed the one that looked like it was about to fall off and read it,

_Dear Edward,_

_I truly miss you, I hope you miss me too; I have news for you… They are not the best of news you will receive, in your return home please meet me in our secret spot, where I will reveal my deepest secret. I'm sorry, My Heaven._

_With So much Love,_

_-B.W_

My heard began beating faster and my head was pounding now harder than ever. A strange sound came out from my chest and realized it was a sob. A sudden haze clouded my vision,

_I was standing in this meadow. I turned around completely and noticed the river … River? The picture! I heard a sob behind me and I turned back to see Bella sitting down in the middle, the sun hitting her beauty perfectly. She was wearing this blue muslin gown and her hair was down and she kept on running her hands through it. Her face looked pained and she kept on looking behind her._

_ "Hey!" I called out walking toward her, but it was like she didn't hear me, "HEY!" I shouted louder still making my way to her. She didn't even move. All of a sudden … the guy … the guy who looks A LOT like me came out from her left and was wearing those old English suits and rushed to her side and kneeled down, he cupped her face, "My love. What is wrong?" he asked hurriedly. Her tears were running down her face._

_ "E-Edward." She stuttered._

_I walked closer, could this be Bella and I? Am I dreaming? Am I going to look like him in the future? Realizing that they couldn't see or hear me, I walked closer, like next to Bella close. He stroked her cheek and gave her a smile._

_ "I-I-I am dying…" she broke down then and cried her poor heart out and sobbed. I looked at Edward and saw his face turn hard and tortured._

_Bella was dying?_

_ "I don't understand you … What is wrong with you?" He asked._

_She looked down and began playing with her fingers and explained her disease that was weakening and killing her slowly, that she had less than two years to live. My eyes were big and my breathing was faltering. She couldn't die, she can't. I saw her innocent eyes lift up and look at Edward. His face was like a poker face; no emotion and dead. She looked back down and hugged her torso and began crying harder and was rocking herself. I tried to hold her, but I went through her instead._

_ "H-How do you know this?" He finally asked._

_"I g-got the sickness when I was seven. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to be with a fragile girl like me. I know it was selfish of me. I'm sorry" She whispered._

_He got up and turned so his back was facing us. I was getting piss by the second so I got up and went to him and tapped him on his back, but the electric charge took over and suddenly I was pulled in him. I became Edward Cullen. My vision was so freaking perfect I could see EVERYTHING! My hearing was really good, so good I heard Bella get up and began walking away from me. Instincts I think, took over. I was with her in three easy long strides and touched her soft delicate warm hands. She turned around and looked at me, a smile formed my lips._

_"Bella, YOU are nowhere near selfish! Don't be a fool. I love you Bella we'll make the best of the days you have. Make me a promise though…" I said like these were the words that were meant to be said._

_She nodded and I smiled big, "Promise me that you'll always love me like I will always love you." I hugged her small waist and pulled her closer to me. Her warm body against my cold one… cold?_

_She looked up at me and smiled,__"I promise, my heart and my love will always belong to you, as well as after my death."_

_I began leaning down to kiss her, when my head began pounding harder and harder, faster and faster. I pulled away quickly and grabbed at my head. The throbbing was unbearable. _

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the room, not the meadow. My heart was pounding fiercely against my chest and I felt like if I just relived a memory…

I put the letter away as the pounding continued and grabbed another,

_Dear My Edward,_

_Oh how much I miss you!_

_My heart aches for you as do my lips! Every time I hear your name_

_My heart skips a beat and I begin to cry__. I will be returning home soon!_

_I Love you my dearest Angel,_

_With Much Love,_

_-B.W_

My head felt like it was hot and a hammer was full on speed pounding my head. I threw the letter back and closed the secret spot and walked to the bed. I lied down and put all the pillows on top of my head. I could hear my heart thumping on my head.

"Edward!" shouted someone behind the door.

The pain was so much I barely heard. I groaned and turned around, my back facing the door. My head wouldn't stop throbbing.

"Edward, we're going in." I then heard the door open and a cold hand on my head, I sighed at the nice cold temperature.

"What's hurting." Carlisle asked hurriedly.

I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed my head.

"His head." Said another voice… Jasper?

I nodded and winced at the movement.

"Edward, take these. These are for migraines." Carlisle said thrusting his hand to my face.

I grabbed it and drank it without water.

"These will take a while to kick in." Carlisle said.

I groaned and felt my headache getting worse. I whimpered and felt tears coming down my cheeks.

"Carlisle." I whispered feeling the pain growing.

_Poor … boy …. Affecting …_

What? That sounded like Jasper. I looked up to look at him, "What did you say?" I whispered.

His eyes opened wide and he shook his head, "Nothing little man. You need rest." I felt myself calm down a little.

… _Sorry … at least … calm…_

"I heard you. What did you say?" I growled out to Jasper.

"Edward, I said nothing. Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle looked troubled and shook his head, "He said nothing Edward."

Then what was that?

_Could … possible … power?_ Now it was Carlisle. I looked at both of them and felt the pain in my head hurt more and more. I roared when the pounding began hitting harder and I shook my head.

"Edward, Edward! We need you to calm down. What do you feel?" Asked Carlisle professional sitting down next to me and touched my forehead with his hand. It felt a little better.

"Head." I panted clutching on to my head.

_Alice…_

"What about Alice?" I groaned to Carlisle and then gasped when my head felt like it was to the point of the biggest pain.

"What?" Carlisle gasped.

"You said Alice." I whispered.

Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other and quickly left the room…

* * *

**Reviews please? And I promise Edward will give you cookies. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Dis: don't own.**

**Carlisle pov:**

I shut his door once Jasper was out and we both raced downstairs to the living room. Everyone was already in the living room sitting on the huge couch staring at the wood floor.

"Alice." I said hurriedly.

Everyone looked up and stood up, "What's wrong, Alice told us you're going to want to talk to us, but she didn't tell us why." Esme said coming to my side.

"Edward…" I left off and looked at Jasper, our eyes communicating about Edward reading our thoughts, "I… we think his mind reading power…"

"I knew it!" cut in Alice, "he was looking around and once in a while … he would stay still and continue walking around and then … he looked at the picture he drew of Bella and Nessie and yeah!"

We stayed quiet and thought about what Alice just said. That picture probably caused him to get the headache… which can be what is making him get his power back … or is it just coming back naturally. I would need to watch him closely and make sure he stays with us … that stupid officer is a complete …

"Do you think … staying in that room will help him remember?" Rosalie asked all of a sudden.

We all snapped our heads to her and she shrinked back, Emmett put a protective arm around her.

"Yes Rosalie. There's a probability, but we're going to have a watchful eye on him. Hopefully Rose, he does. I wish to have my son back." I whispered. I looked at Jasper and saw him purse his lips and give me a sad look.

"I know he read my mind… but not all of it. He may think himself crazy, like right now. I feel it." Jasper said nodding up stairs.

"Yes, I know. And he read mine when I thought of Alice, I was thinking that maybe with her powers we could know when he would remember and things in the future for him." I said.

Alice cleared her throat and I looked at her, she looked at me guiltily, "Um, I've already tried Carlisle. I get nothing from him. It's like he's blocking me out or something or he's… oh I don't know."

"Nothing?" I asked in disbelieved. I certainly thought that if Edward was here it would make it easier to see his future. Alice nodded stiffly and Esme began rubbing my arms softly, "He'll return. Edward will be one of us again."

I let out a breath and felt my throat close, "He might not Esme. What if he doesn't want to be one of us again? What if he wants to stay human … with Bella?" I closed my eyes feeling weak all of a sudden. I really need Edward. My first partner, son, and friend.

"We should leave him alone then. Let him … do things on his own." Emmett said slowly.

"We should help him though!" exclaimed Alice standing up and towered over Emmett, "He's going to need a little push to remember! And guidance to his power!"

Emmett stood up and shook his head, "What if that little 'push' pushes him completely out of here and into foster care?"

"What are you talking about! We're not going to let him leave." Alice huffed.

"It's not our decision if he wants to stay or not. He decides, and if we push him into remembering, he'll feel uncomfortable and will want to leave. We could drive him away. So I think it's best to just leave him alone, and act normal around him. And not shove things that might trigger his memory in his face." Emmett said.

We all were stunned into silence. Emmett, the big goof ball, the sweet bear, said something that made complete sense and he was completely right.

"I agree with Emmett." My wife voiced my thoughts.

Everyone else nodded, but Alice.

"But, but we have to guid-"

"NO! Stop it Alice. Do you want him to leave? Do you want to lose him again?" Jasper said through clenched teeth, "You're being … stupid."

Alice turned and glared at Jasper, "Why don't you kiss my-"

She broke off when there was a loud scream from the third floor. I with everyone raced to the third floor and I broke through the door. Edward was clutching his head and his lip was bleeding, due to the fact he was biting on it too hard. But the smell of blood…

"Get Jasper, Emmett and Rose out of here." I said to Esme as I looked at them. Their eyes focused on his lip and their eyes turning black.

"Now!" I shouted.

I saw her pushing them out and Alice was at my side. I ran to Edward side and shoved his hand away and touched his head, it was throbbing.

"Alice go get me a cold towel with someone ice." I said. He needed to keep his head cool.

Alice rushed out and Edward continued whimpering, "Please make it stop. I see these images and voices and the more I hear, the more my head wants to explode." He sobbed.

I pressed my hand to his forehead and he sighed.

I want my son back.

"Who?" Edward whispered looking at me.

"Who what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Who's your son? Is it the boy who lives in this room?" Yeah, he read my mind.

I nodded feeling choked up. I studied his looks. He had the exact same hair, bronze and messy. His green eyes were bright just like when I saved him centuries ago. He looked exactly the same, except instead of the strong hard look, he looked completely vulnerable and like a little boy in pain. I touched his forehead slightly and heard him sigh in pleasure of the cool against his head, but then flinched.

"Carlisle, here are the pills you asked for." Jasper said coming into the room.

I looked at him in confused. I didn't ask for any pills… I asked for a damn towel and ice.

"But-" He cut me off by shaking his head and I felt Edward ease down.

I looked back down at him and noticed his eyes were drooping. Jasper was slowly putting him to sleep.

"What about the pills?" I asked.

He showed them to me and saw that it was an empty bottle.

"Where's Alice and the cold towel?" I asked.

"She's coming. I couldn't bear his pain anymore Carlisle. I'm so sorry, it just … he's in so much pain." Jasper cringed and backed away a bit.

"Here!" exclaimed Alice, but Jasper gave her a hard look and she mouthed her sorry. She gave me the frozen towel and I put it on his forehead replacing my hand.

"Let's go." I said getting back up.

We walked back downstairs and right when my feet touched the floor, I felt everything crash. I felt drained and tired, "I'll be in my office if you need me. Call me when he gets up." I whispered rubbing my head and stiffly walk to my office.

"I'll come with you." Esme said catching up with me and put her arms around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

Once I closed the door of my office, I let out all my sorrow. I cried. For my son.

**Conner pov:**

_December 10_

_4:30 pm_

_Dear Conner_

_Happy winter! I'm running low in envelopes now and I need to go buy some more. Remember Drew! The cool girl from swimming! Well she's like my best friend and all we do is hang out now and we have playful races and things. She's such a good person. Hey, could you tell Angela to stop crapping her pants! She's not being replaced. I love her too much. I love you too Conner. I miss you like crazy and all my friends are envious of me to have a boyfriend like you. I can't believe your parents are letting you come here for Christmas break! I could introduce you to my friends and you could see me in practice and we could be together again! Oh Conner, I'm so happy. Oh and to answer your silly question, no I don't check guys out, that's just gross and I don't like any boy here. I have to go sleep now, mom has me on curfew now, it sucks but whatever. Oh! And I haven't changed. _

_Love you,_

_Bells._

I folded the letter back up and kissed it, before putting it in my drawer where I kept all her letters.

"Conner!" called out my mom.

I put on my sweater and ran downstairs to the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch staring off into space and I got nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked walking to the couch and sitting next to her.

She looked at me looking troubled, "You know… I never thought Edward would be a bad kid. I mean, his mom was completely rude, but I don't think she deserves this. I went to their house this morning, but no one was there. Not even the cars.

"There were rumors in my school." I shrugged.

"What are they?" mom asked.

I looked up at her and shrugged, "That he threatened to kill his mom. He ran away. Um, that he stole things from this one hiking store."

"Good heavens." My mom gasped. I looked up at her and made a face, "They're only rumors mom."

She nodded and patted my head, "This is just so, oh that poor family. May god be with them…"

I ignored her; I wanted to tell her that I was awake when I saw a car outside their house late at night. That I saw Edward coming out of the car and run into his house. I don't think he did something bad. I think something bad happened. I watched as I saw the person who was in the car waiting running out, that's when I noticed it was Dr. Cullen and he ran in. He came out with Edwards's limb body and it kind of freaked me out. Edward hasn't come back. None of the Masens.

"Honey!" called out my dad. He rushed in untying his tie and ran to us picking up the control from his sofa chair and turned on the TV. The news was on. A blonde brown eyed was anchoring.

_"And now to tragic news. Around one o'clock this morning there was heard to be a car crash from the top of the mountains of La Push. Some hikers said that they had seen the car fly off and hit the ground with a fatal crash and an explosion. They dialed 911 immediately…" _

I looked up to see my mom in tears and her hand was covering her mouth, "Ron?"

_"The police, firefighters and paramedics tried to come as fast as they could, but not fast enough. The man and woman were dead with horrible fourth degree burns all over the body and face because of the fire and when the car had crashed it was an instant death due to the fact they didn't have seatbelt on and fractured their spine to the point it cracked. Autopsy confirmed that these two bodies belonged to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Police don't know what had caused it and so are concluding that it was an accidental death and are waiting for the son of these two victims, Edward Masen Jr, to agree and so they could put this horrible death behind them …"_

We stayed quiet… Edward.

"Wow." Sighed my dad placing the remote down and sitting next to me.

My mom began crying, "Oh I'm so bad! I thought Edward had gone to jail, and I was worried about the mom. And now it's just poor Edward! All alone with no one… who's he staying with?" she asked my dad.

"I don't know Peaches. I don't know." He shook his head.

"Oh that poor soul. We should go over his house!" my mom stood up, but then I decided to talk out.

"Um, mom. Edward isn't home. I saw him last night leave with this doctor and he never came back. He wasn't even at school." I mumbled.

They both stared at me, "How do you know a … doctor took him?" my mom asked hesitant.

"Well it was doctor Carlisle and I couldn't sleep. So I looked out my window and … saw it." I shrugged standing up. I needed to write to Bella.

I mean, I feel horrible about what's happening to Edward, but there's not much I could do. As I walked up the stairs to go up to my room, I did a silent prayer and hoped to god to bless them both and may they rest in peace. I closed my door and walked to my desk. Sitting down I opened my drawer, took out my pencil and favorite pen and began to write.

**Epov:**

_February 6_

"I'm home." I called out.

It's been two months since… since my parents passed away. I was getting used to it slowly, but it still hurt. My migraine disappeared after two days and after, I started hearing things… but I don't want to get into it. I told Carlisle about the letter and basically broke down like a baby. Esme comforted me and Carlisle went to the police telling me I didn't have to do it. He came back with a smug look saying that it was homicide and suicide and then he needed to talk to his family. I felt like I was a disturbance, but was shocked when I stood up and Carlisle asked where I was going. I told him that I would leave him with his family and he smiled saying that I was part of it. He thought me family just knowing me three days and it took my breath away. The meeting was to ask me, if I really wanted to be part of the family. They wanted to adopt me… So now, we're in the process of me being a Cullen.

"Oh honey!" squealed Esme coming out of the kitchen. My new mom…

She told me that she would love it, if I called her mom. But not until I was ready. It really got me emotional. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett all cheered and they wouldn't leave me alone. Literally. Everywhere I would go they would follow. They told me stories of the missing brother… Edmund? The weird thing is that I felt relatedto the guy. I felt like those were _my_ stories. I tried to shake that feeling away.

"Hello Esme." I greeted following her into the kitchen.

I saw her face fall a little, but just for a second before she composed herself, "How was school?"

I flinched at that question. I always do. I didn't go to school the whole month of December, and going back last month, was hard. Everyone gave me pity looks and was whispering behind my back. I couldn't find my friends, and when I finally did, all they did was give me sad looks say 'sorry' and ignore me. It was like they didn't care about me. At all. So the week after, I just didn't hang out with them and watch them from afar, they were smiling, laughing indifferently.

"What's up?" I asked Ruben once when he passed my locker.

He flinched and grimaced at me, "Hey Edward. How's it going?"

"I don't know, I feel-"

"Look, I really got to go. I'll see you later." He said and ran out.

I felt like a complete loser and stranger. No one talks to me now. No one. The only person that genuinely talked to me was… Angela, Ben and Conner.

Angela, Ben and him were passing by laughing when they saw me. Conner walked a little forward toward me. I already felt angry at everyone and he was the last person I wanted to see or talk to.

"Edward, I just wanted to say sorry, what happened to your parents. I'm praying for them every day." He said looking down playing with the straps of his backpack.

"I don't need your stupid pity." I hissed feeling annoyed.

He shook his head, "No pity. I just… I'm sorry."

"Oh Edward!" I heard Angela behind him and shoved him away. She gave me a hug, "Edward may they be in heaven. My dad and I always have a praying hour for them. I'm sorry." I stood still. She was actually crying… ?

"The worst has passed, now only good things will happen to you." Ben smiled nodding at me.

"Yes! Oh and if you need a friend to talk to, or to you know someone. We're here." Angela sniffed pulling back and going with Ben. I looked at each one of them and saw they were nodding.

I felt choked up by their concern. They really care. Or was this all fake?

I nodded and ran the other direction.

So I went from being the popular boy, to the boy who gets pity and who's a complete loner. Is this how Bella felt? I had no one to sit with for lunch and in classes everyone ignored me and were all laughing with their friends. Sometimes someone would look at me and whisper something to their friend. And I didn't want to tell this to Esme, so I lied. Like I've been doing.

"It was okay. My friends are … very carrying." I whispered sitting down on the chair.

"Hmmm." Was all Esme said.

I looked up to see her studying me. Annoyance boiled my blood, "Look, just leave it like that Esme; I don't see why you would care." I spat standing up and running up the stairs and to my room, well Edmunds room. I slammed the door and locket it. I felt my whole world crumbling and I hated my life. Why me? Why my dad? Wait that son of a … isn't my dad! That stranger. I felt the hot tears spilling on to my shirt and I collapsed on my bed. I felt my headache coming along and I rolled over to my stomach to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward?" asked Esme.

God, can't she leave me alone?

I got up and unlocked the door and opened it. She had both her hands behind her and she was looking at me … weirdly.

"I was doing the laundry today, and I found this in your jacket. I didn't want to throw it away, incase this was important to you." Her left hand came up front and opened it, and on her palm was a strip of paper, with an address.

_Bella!_

A huge grin broke out my face and I looked up to Esme. I hugged her tightly thanking her over and over. I could write to Bella! I'm not alone. Just as long as I hear from her, I good! I'm great! Even if she just writes that she hates me…

"Thank you Esme!" I cried pulling back and kissing her cheek. I took the strip and closed the door. I went to the new desk Carlisle bought me so I could do my homework and grabbed some paper and a pen and began writing. I wrote and wrote. I asked multiple questions and tried to remember what she wrote to me in that letter she wrote me. I told her that I wrote to her because I missed her, as a friend of course… it didn't fit well, but it was enough. I felt so happy just writing that I didn't notice someone was calling my name outside the door. I looked at the time and saw it was around 8 pm and I laughed. I wrote in total of 7 pages. I stood up stretched and opened the door. Emmett was there with a big smile, "Hey! You're alive!" He walked in without invitation and sat down on the couch.

"What have you been doing?" he asked eyeing my desk.

I quickly walked to it and shoved the letters into the drawer, "Nothing. Homework." I grumbled.

"Aw! Could I help? It's been years." I looked at him and saw how he looked like he was completely zoned out.

"Emmett?"

He shook his head and looked at me confused and then something snapped in him and he jumped up, "Well gotta go help Esme with dinner!"

I turned my back to him, "I'm not eating, I'm not really hungry."

"Um, but Esme-"

"No! I don't want to eat! Please just tell her I'm tired." I said warily.

_You ungrateful kid._ Growled the voice.

_I don't want to hear you._

_You better treat Esme with respect or I swear to … anyway, I'll give you hell_ He threatened.

"Please Emmett. It was kind of a hard day today." I whispered.

"Yeah, sure little man. Well, goodnight."

And when I heard the door close, I quickly pulled out the letters sat down and began to write some more…

_I was in the meadow. The same meadow I'm always dreaming about. The sun was shining bright out and butterflies were filling the summer air. The flowers were at their peak and it was beautiful._

"_Edward! Sweetie!" That familiar voice called. I turned around and saw Bella running toward me, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at my arms. I looked down and noticed that I was cradling the smallest body covered with blankets. It was a baby. I uncovered the blankets where the face was and smiled big. She had the deepest brown eyes like chocolate and automatically I thought of Bella._

_ "Da!" she squealed._

_Her head was full with tiny little cute ringlets and her cheeks were a little puffy._

_ "Nessie." I cooed feeling it in instinct. _

_She reached out to me and I gave her my finer. As soon as she held on to it tightly, I fell. My heart grew and I hugged her tightly._

_ "Where's my baby?" _

_I looked up and saw Bellas beautiful face smiling down at me._

_ "There's mommy." I whispered. _

_Nessie reached out toward Bella and I gave her. _

_ "Ah, you're going to be the most loved and spoiled baby in this world!" Bella whispered smothering her with kisses. And right then and there, my heart burst open with so much love. For my wife and daughter…_

My head snapped up and I stilled. I looked around where I was and saw that I was in my temporary room and it was dark. I looked at the digital clock next to my bed and saw that it read _12:00 am_

"Wow." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

_Edward clearly is having trouble sleeping. His light is still on and I hear shuffling.._ It sounded just like Carlisle!

_God! What am I going to wear! A stupid mini skirt and tank top won't do!_ And that sounded like Alice.

I shook my head and groaned feeling my headache coming. I think I'm going crazy. I can't be hearing voices, that's not possible. Quickly I grabbed the letters and shoved them in an envelope, writing her address and the returning address, I put it in my backpack and shut off the light and climbed on my bed. Instead of sleeping like usual which is the normal way sleeping on top of my pillows, I grabbed all the pillows, which is a lot and shoved them over my head. I lied down on the cool mattress when I felt something stabbing my right cheek. I sat up and grabbed whatever was stabbing me and looked at it. It was a gold locket. I opened the locket and gasped. This night was the night I got the mother of all migraines. Couldn't handle it and let out the loudest scream as I felt my brain go dead.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dis: I don't own.**

_February 7. 6:00 am_

**Carlisle Pov.**

"Keep him under watch, and give me the locket." I said to Alice.

She quietly handed me what caused Edward to faint with pain. So much pain that I actually needed to give him some strong painkillers.

"Nessie forgot it." Sniffed Esme behind me.

We were all in Edwards's room. Esme and Alice were lying with Edward and humming to him. Emmett was on the couch doing Edwards's homework and Jasper was with me trying to get Edward to calm down and sleep. Jasper would wince once in a while. I was standing over Edward meanwhile playing with the gold locket. It was a picture of him and Bella and on the other was a picture of all three of them. He must be getting his memories back. He must.

"Carlisle. He's feeling sad." Jasper whispered.

And this is when I wish that I had Edwards's powers. So I could see him mind. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. All of a sudden my pager went off and I hurried to the kitchen to answer.

_"Dr. Cullen. We need you. There's an emergency with one of your patience Ginger Malloy…"_

I sighed. Darn it! I'm going to have to leave Edward. I confirmed that I would be at the hospital soon. I went back up to Edwards's room.

"We'll take care of him. You should go." Whispered Esme without looking at me.

"I'll be back fast, okay." I went to give her a kiss on the lips, but she moved her head to kiss her cheek. I stayed there shock. She never did that. She's mad.

"I'll be back. Okay?"

She nodded and waved me off. I ran out to my car and sighed.

_What am I going to do?_

**Epov:**

_February 14_

_Happy Valentine's Day dude! _

_Haha, okay, so I freaking got your letter and … wow! I mean, if you want to be friends, sure. Truths right! Ahaha Oh my god, a lot has happened, but before I tell you, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about your parents. And I think it's total crap that your dad … what an ass. I'm sure your friends agree. And I'm praying for their souls and I know they are looking down on you from heaven. Oh and you're lucky! You get Dr. Carlisle. I remember him when I was little. When I had to get my shots. So nice. Well now, only good things could happen to you my amigo. And I'm sorry I was a total witch on my last letter, you just took me by surprise. Well my life is, um, okay? Nothing has changed. I'm still that loser that snorts when she laughs and eats with her fingers and can chug a can of sprite in like four seconds! Ok, that last thing is new. My new friends love it. Um, I'm in swim and my specialty is butterfly. I don't think you know what that is. Do you? I know Conner doesn't. Oh and yeah, I'm still with him. He's the sweetest person and I think you two would become good friends if you put your differences aside… and your damn pride. I know Valentines coming up! I know you'll have to have a shield for all those ladies that would be throwing themselves at you! I know I won't! _

_-Bella Swan (!) _

_P.s- Do you remember this, 'D'? _

I reread the letter again and laughed, I got this letter three days before, but I read it today, I mean, it seemed appropriate. She accepted my letter and wants to be friends! And to be honest, she's the only person besides the Cullens that know about my dad. I don't have any friends to tell. And what ladies? I don't want any of them. I smiled at the 'D', yeah. I remember. We were passing notes and her signature was D, for duck. I put the letter into my backpack and headed out to school.

"Have a good day honey!" Esme called out.

"Bye mom." I whispered and left.

I started secretly calling her mom. After I woke up from that terrible headache, I found her lying down next to me and soothing out my hair. She started sobbing telling me how worried she was and then she carried me, a 16 year old who weighs, well I don't know, but I probably weigh a lot, to her room. She placed me on her bed and sat next to me. She let me control the TV and whatever movie I wanted to watch, she had.

I began walking out to the woods, looking for the familiar route. Yeah, their house is like way hidden in the woods. When I finally found it, I began walking to school. It took me an hour to get to school. I didn't want my Volvo. I didn't want to go back to that house.

_*Honk Honk*_

I turned to see this green Range Rover stop next to me. The door opened and I felt myself go still.

"Edward. It's going to rain." Conner said looking up.

I looked at the driver of the car and saw him mom smiling at me.

"I know. I don't want to be late for school, I should continue walking." I made to turn around, buy Conner stepped forward, "It's going to rain. C'mon, we'll drop you off."

I shook my head, "You don't have to…"

"I want to, I don't hate you, you know. C'mon, Bella wanted me to tell you something."

My ears perked up a bit and I nodded. I climbed in easily and when Conner closed the door behind him Conner's mom said, "Oh Edward! How are you? I'm really sorry about your parents. You know we're here for you if you need anything. Okay?"

_She's nice._

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Well Bella wanted me to tell you that she won't be able to write to us. She has things to do and her mom kind of forbid it." He said.

"Oh. So she told you?" I asked expecting him to say that I'm not allowed to talk to Bella and stuff.

"Yeah, she thinks you're changing. Well … not like that… um, she said…" he looked confused a bit.

"What did she say?"

"Well she said, you're returning back to your awesome ducky self, but since I don't know, I'm guessing it's an inside thing." He looked a little left out.

"Oh, um. It's a long story. I'm sure she told you, right?"

He shook his head, "She, she didn't like talking about the past much. You know." He shrugged

"Right." I whispered looking down and played with my hands.

"Hey, so what happened to the awesome Volvo?" he asked changing the subject.

"I didn't want it. I … I didn't want it." I said looking out the window and saw how we were already in front of the school.

"Thanks Mrs. Marshall." I said opening the door and was about to run inside the school, but Conner called me. I stopped to look at him.

"If you want to hang out, meet me at the library. Like way in the back. Angela, Ben and I will be there. You know. If you want." He shrugged and left where Ben was parking his car.

I looked at him. Was a serious? I though he wouldn't want to waste his time with me? The cool turned loser. The bell rang warning us it's time for class.

_Should I go?_

_

* * *

_

_March 11_

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran into the library.

I ran to the back of it and where I hung out with my new friends. Yeah, I said new friends. Conner wasn't so bad, Angela who was like our little sister and mom and Ben who was always the responsible one when Conner and I want to just go eat some steak and fries after school instead of doing homework.

"What's up?" Angela asked.

They were all there eating the nasty hamburgers the cafeteria gave out.

"I listened to the CD you gave me Con and god, they're like geniuses! The Shins are amazing." I exclaimed.

Conner chuckled, "Told you. You see Ben; I knew he was okay for a reason."

I ruffled his hair and he growled. I sat down and took out my lunch, Esme made me a meatloaf sandwich.

"Dude, tell Esme, that she needs to adopt me, it's the law!" Angela giggled leaning to Ben.

I took them all to the house and they all met my new, family. Esme was so happy.

"I think she would. She though you looked like a cute little girl." I laughed.

She threw me her apple and I caught it.

"Jerk face."

"Really? I didn't know we traveled back in time to the second grade." I stuck out my tongue.

With them. I could be myself. The real me. The awkward, weird me.

"So immature." Ben sighed kissing Angie's cheek.

"Alright hear he hear he, I got my mom to agree to take us to the beach!" Conner said.

"Serious? But last time she went crazy about it saying that there could be sharks and stuff." Ben said.

I remembered that. It was a hilarious night.

"Hey Con, tell Ron that he still owes me seven dollars about eating the steak in three minutes." I said.

Conner roared in laughter, "Oh my god! I still can't believe that! It was disgusting and my dad was so proud but pissed that he lost."

"I know! And all the juice dripping to his shirt." Shivered Angie.

Ben high fived me.

We laughed and then it quieted down to a comfortable silence. We ate and cleaned up.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked at see a grin on Conner's lips, "I got some big news."

We all sat in silence waiting for him to say it.

"From Bella."

I felt my heart quicken and my palms sweating.

"Spill it!" squealed Angela.

He looked at each and every one of us, "I got a letter from Bella. She sneaked the letter out."

"Uh huh…" Angela was impatient when it comes to news.

"And she says that she's okay and that she misses us. A lot and Edward, she says Welcome back."

I nodded and waited for Conner.

"And in the end of the letter she says…" She leads off.

_She says?_

_She says?_

_She says?_

_She says?_

"She's coming back. Here. To Forks.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dis: Don't own it.**

**Epov:**

She's coming back? I she really? My heart was beating up my chest and my stomach was doing flips. Crazy flips. The whole group stayed quiet. Angela was zoned out, Ben was trying to get a response from Angela and Conner was grinning. I got kind of jealous.

"Really?" whispered Angela.

"Yup. I wouldn't lie about that Ang." Conner said.

"When?" Ben asked.

"In the beginning of the school year. Our junior year. God I'm so excited. I showed my mom and she was crying and was very happy. So is my dad."

So Bella Swan is coming. Coming back to Forks. Coming back to me…

_No, coming back to Conner. Don't forget that they're together. And it's all thanks to you._

"Edward? How are you?" Conner asked.

I looked at him and shrugged, "Cool. I mean we can start off as friends again. You know?"

"Yeah! Oh my god, I'm so excited!" squealed Angela. We laughed at the way she was practically bouncing on Bens lap and was giggling uncontrollably. We stopped and groaned when the bell rang.

"C'mon partner." Conner said standing up.

Since Conner and I became friends, I asked to sit next to him in Bio. I sighed and stood up.

"See you guys later. We still up for Conner's after school?" Ben asked standing up and helping Angie up.

"Yup." We all said.

Conner and I walked to class and were the first ones in. I opened my backpack and took out my books.

"I'm so excited about Bella. I finally get to see her. I mean I saw her in Christmas vacation and she looked the same except like a little bit skinnier but the same. But it was only for a week and now I get to see her every day!" Conner grinned.

"I guess."

He took a long look at me and then shook his head, "It's amazing that we're friends now,"

"Sure."

"Like, you were so mean and bossy and a total ass, but now, you're just cool, in your own way."

"I guess."

He slapped my back and then looked forward. As kids settled in I began to feel the green monster in.

Conner gets great friends, Conner has awesome parents, and Conner has _Bella._

"All right students, let's take out last night homework and correct it, then we'll study for the test tomorrow … oh whine whine whine all you want." Mr. Banner chuckled.

"So how was school?" asked Esme when I came home.

I walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter next to the sink, where Esme was washing dishes. Her soft smile made my heart grow and I felt my eyes get moist.

"Uh, it was good. We studied for a test in bio." I shrugged.

"Really? Well you go upstairs and study." Esme said stopping her washing and looked at him with seriousness. Did she really care for my education?

"I already did. With Conner at his house. Angela helped out and Ben drew out a small test for us, I got a B. I think."

She smiled and patted my knee, "It's good to see you smiling."

I didn't realize that I was.

"I guess. So what else did you guys do?" She asked.

"Nothing. Conner's mom made like THE best chicken salad and after studying his dad came home and we played Wii."

"The best chicken salad. Really?" Esme smirked.

I nodded, "yup!"

"Well we'll see. I'll make you my chicken salad next week and then we'll see who's the best." She teased.

I barked out a laugh, "Hmmm sounds awesome. She also does the best steak and nachos and hot wings! Oh and pizza!"

Mom grinned and chuckled, "Wow, well I best to get started tomorrow."

"Alright, well I'm pretty tired. Goodnight mom." I said while hopping off the counter and then stop mid step towards the stairs.

_Shit, I slipped._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean… well I mean it … uh I'm sorry. I-" I ran back to the kitchen but then got cut off by Esme sobbing and picking me up like an infant.

"You're my baby boy. You can always call me mom. I love you honey."

I felt something wet running down my cheeks and found that they were my own tears.

"Kay mom." I sniffed.

She laughed and put me down.

"Can't believe you carried me." I looked at Esme in wonder.

She looks so petite and not strong.

"Um, I know, you're so heavy." She smiled hesitantly.

I nodded, "Well yeah. Um I better go to sleep. You know."

She nodded and kissed my forehead before going back washing dishes. I smiled feeling happy and better and ran up the stairs and into my room. I threw my bag at the corner of my room and fell on my bed. I was too tired.

* * *

_I was in a car; I turned my head and saw Bella, a grown up Bella. The time looked recent, not like the old dreams. Bella was crying her heart out next to me and I did the first thing that came to mind. I hugged her close to my body and began humming this melody that popped into my mind. She visibly relaxed, her body was so warm compared to mine. She looked up and we stared into each others eyes. I was falling for those brown eyes, those perfect innocent brown eyes. _

_ "E-Edward… I love you." She whispered and I watched as her silent tears began coming down fast. I looked at her and my heart felt like it was expanding and it was about to explode. I cupped her cheeks, "Bella, I've always loved you." I whispered. And as soon as it left my mouth, I knew they were true. I leaned in closer wanting to kiss her those beautiful lips. I had this longing feeling for her to remember, but I didn't know what. She leaned in too, we were an inch apart when she sneezed. I looked at her hair and noticed that she was dripping wet. Crap. _

_ "Crap!" She flinched. _

_I laughed at her word._

"_Let's get you home before you get really sick." I said seriously. She nodded and started the car. The ride home was comfortable. We talked about my daughter. I was confused about what I was saying, but the words were spilling out of my lips. When we got to the house I looked at it and in a second I strong headache invaded my dreams. _

The house in my dream was the same house I'm in now. The same.

_IT'S NOT A DREAM EDWARD. IT'S A MEMORY._ The voice yelled

I shook my head and opened my eyes; I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning.

"Shut up." I groaned to the voice and got up.

My eyes started going hazy and distant and then all of a sudden all these visions came. My head began hurting and I lied back down. I bit down on my lip to stop the scream. It was all Bella. All of them had her in them. She was an adult. Beautiful and stuff. We were together. My migraine felt like it was about to explode and so I screamed.

"Edward!" Everyone came into my room.

Carlisle was trying to get me to talk to tell him about my migraine, but I can't. It hurts too much. All of a sudden I felt something stab my skull and a vision of Bella and I popped up. We were in a room. She was crying and then we kissed. The haze went away when a blood curling scream came out of me and saw my world turn black, but before that, I felt something like a light bulb that was off turned on and I felt different and then all of a sudden my memories piled back into me.

I am Edward Cullen. I am a vampire. I am back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dis: I don't own twilight.**

_March 11 6:00 pm_

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

A deep growl roared through the house and a can got thrown on the ground. Heavy footsteps made their way to the Kitchen and a hand snatched the phone.

"What!" the male voice barked.

He didn't like to be interrupted in a middle of a game. Especially if it's his favorite team playing, The New York Yankees.

"Hello Charlie." A female voice whispered on the other end of the phone.

Charlie felt his heart stutter at her ex wife's voice. He drew in a shaky breath and replied, "Hello Renee." There was a minute pause.

"Bella is coming back. To Forks"

Charlie's nostrils flared at the name and his eyes narrowed, "And?"

"She needs a place to stay…" Renee left off.

"Aren't you coming with her?" Charlie asked immediately not caring about that insolent girl, but about his wife. He wanted her back, needed her back. A little bubble of hope inflated in his chest. He could hear Renee swallowing and taking a breath, "No. No, she's going alone." Disappointment and anger filled him. Still on the cordless phone, he went to the fridge, grabbed a beer, opened it and took a drink in under a minute.

"Well why the hell are you calling?" sneered Charlie.

"Oh Charlie! You know why! She's your daughter." Renee cried.

Charlie laughed hating the fact, "Doesn't mean she's welcomed here. Listen Renee, why don't you just put her in a foster home if you don't want her."

"Charlie Swan! I do want her! I do want her! She's my daughter, my love, my little baby. Why would you say that!" Renee gasped.

"Then why are you sending her here? So you and your stupid little lover can go off?" Charlie laughed humorlessly.

"No. We're married Charlie. You know that, we sent you an invitation. Listen, as Bellas father, you HAVE to take her in and take care of her. Don't be an evil heartless man!"

"Please Renee; you don't need to flatter me." Chuckled Charlie.

"Charlie."

"Why are you making her come here?" Charlie asked taking another long drink.

"Reasons." She sniffed.

"And they are?"

"Stop being so damn childish! I don't care what you say anymore! Bella will be waiting for you in the airport. She will be there around July, August. She'll call you. And that's that!"

"Why are you making her come here if you love her so much?" Charlie asked again.

"MY reasons Charlie." And with that the line went dead.

Cursing loudly he slammed the phone back to its charger and chugged the rest of the beer before throwing it away. He can't watch the game anymore. He wasn't in the mood anymore. Angered, he marched to the living room turned off the T.V and marched up to his room. He lied down and felt his head hurt with just thinking about that stupid fat cow of a teen living with him. He growled and closed his eyes.

Renee stared at the phone. Tears streaming down her face. She didn't have much of a choice. Phil wanted to try major league, and she wanted to join him. It is a selfish act, but she's never had a chance to live… not with a 1 year old running around. Renee covered her mouth with both her hands and shook her head, Bella thinks it's because Phil's new job requires him to move around a lot and Renee was just thinking about the stress that would bring to her 16 year old daughter.

_Lie. _

Charlie was right. She was running away with her new husband, and leaving her poor daughter off to miserable Forks.

"Mom?" Bellas voice called out.

Renee made quick to dry her tears and smiled coming out of the kitchen and into the fancy living room where her daughter was sitting on the sofa twirling a piece of her hair. Renee sat down next to her and asked, "Sweetie! How was your day?" and with that all of her guilt dispersed.

_March 12 8:00 pm_

_Calm down bro, you'll find out Carlisle's decision in a bit_ Emmett thought as he sat across from Edward on the sofa chair.

Edward glared at his 'brother' and sighed. Edward tried to relax his back muscles, but nothing was working. He truly hated being human. Edward leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes recalling that torturous day.

_Whispers surrounded him as he regained his senses. Someone was rocking his body and he shivered of the cold arms that were holding him._

_ "Edward?" he recognized that voice immediately._

_ "Yes?" Edward replied back to Carlisle._

_Whispers turned into normal voices and he opened his eyes quickly. Smiling he sat up and looked at each of his family members. He looked at Alice who was smiling eagerly at him and waving, "Edward! Edward! Are you okay?" He held back a chuckle. Next he looked at his father figure and saw Carlisle watching him carefully. He shook off the look Carlisle was giving him and looked up at the person who was holding him, Esme smiled when he looked at her and she patted his arm, his warm arm…_

_ "What the hell!" Edward shouted jumping out of the bed. Esmes smile turned down into a frown. _

_ "What's the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked walking to him._

_ "Why the hell is Esme cold?" Edward asked._

_He watched as Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look and saw Esmes frown deepen. _

_ "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked slowly._

_Edward felt his patience run low, "W-Why is Esme cold? I- uh- Why am I warm?"_

_Carlisle worried for his son walked right to him and put the back of his hand to his forehead, but Edward swatted it away. _

_ "You don't have a fever Edward." Carlisle said confused._

_Edward shook his head and growled, why the hell could he not… talk! Why the hell did he seem at lost with words?_

_ "Why am I warm? Why am I… in … human temperature?" He whispered trying to calm his temper. _

_ "Edward what… what do you mean?" Esme asked._

_ "WHY THE HELL AM I A DAMN HUMAN!" Edward yelled._

_The room became silent and he heard whispers of their minds._

_ "Why can't I head your full thoughts?" He asked._

_Alice looked at Carlisle and Carlisle was looking at Edward wide eyed, "Edward?"_

_ "Yes Carlisle, that's my name. But I didn't ask what my name is! I asked why the hell I'm a human." Edward growled. He backed up a bit until he bumped a computer chair. Carefully he sat down feeling a pounding in his head._

_ "His head is hurting." A quiet voice said._

_Edward looked at the door way and saw three strangers. One was a male with blonde hair that went down to his ears; he was looking at Edward straight on and arched an eyebrow. His stance was a stiff, both his hands were behind his back and his chin rose up a little. The next stranger was another male, but his hair was black and curly, he looked to be 6'5 and he looked to be built. Extremely built. He smiled at Edward and his dimples completely contrasted to how he looked intimidating just a few seconds ago. The Female next to him was looking down at the floor. Her blonde hair was cascading down and covering her face, but when the big fellow nudged her with his elbow, her head snapped up and she looked at Edward with a grimace. Her pale face went well with that blonde hair and her form was a perfect hourglass shape. But her eyes looked … frosty?_

_ "Who the hell are you people?" Edward asked nodding at them._

_The strangers eyes went wide and Carlisle placed a cold hand on his shoulder, "Edward, don't you remember them?"_

_Edward shook his head, "If I would, I wouldn't have asked them who they freaking are?"_

_Carlisle made the introduction, but as he did, Edward felt like with each name was a gunshot to his memory and heart._

_ "This is Jasper." Carlisle placed his hand at the blonde male._

_Bang._

_ "This is Emmett." He placed his hand on the curly haired male._

_Bang._

_ "And this is Rosalie." He placed his hand on the female blonde. _

_Bang._

_Edward abruptly stood up and he felt his heart quicken as the memories of his previous life flashed through his eyes._

Oh, god._ Edward thought._

_ "Bella." He cried out._

_Everyone was around him, "Edward, Edward what's wrong?" _

_ "Where's Bella?" He shouted._

_ "She moved. She moved. Don't you remember?" Carlisle said._

_ "Why am I alive?" _

_The room stayed quiet and everyone was looking at each other and then at him._

_ "I should be dead in hell. I made sure of it." Edward gritted his teeth, "It's really annoying seeing you all give me those looks and I can't read your damn mind." _

_They all gasped and Carlisle voiced their thoughts, "Edward. Edward are- are you ba-back?"_

_Edward feeling weak with shock sat back down and groaned, so he just nodded. In half a second he felt everyone hugging him. _

_ "It's good to have you back son." Carlisle and Esme both whispered. _

_They hugged for a long minute and then they all gave Edward his space._

_ "So what now?" Edward asked tiredly. _

_ "Now we think about your situation." Carlisle sighed sitting on Edward bed._

"You know, if you continue to pull your hair, it will fall off and you'll be bald." Rosalie said.

Edward opened my eyes to see everyone seated in front of him.

"Yeah and after I'll make you bald." He muttered.

They laughed and Rosalie hissed.

"So we're all here to talk about … Edwards's humanism."

"Is that even a wor-Ow Rosie." Emmett whined rubbing the back of his head glaring at his wife.

"Anyway, I made up my mind." Carlisle continued unfazed.

At times like these, Edward wished he had his power back and read his father's mind.

"Edward will be staying human."

Edward was torn between two feelings. One half was excited, happy. He will finally get to live normally, not worry about hunting and his control of the smell of blood. He doesn't have to be careful with things and he could actually eat _food_. The other half was angry, annoyed. He wanted to be a vampire. He didn't want to run human pace. He loved the speed. The air going through him as he ran and how he could fight now with his _brothers!_ He wouldn't have to continue going to school and walk among the boring. All his senses would be extreme and he could have his power 100 %. He could still hear minds, but whispers. And that irritated him.

"Why?"

They all looked at Jasper, shocked that he actually talked. Ever since Edward told them that his memory was back, Jasper has been distant and quiet, he would only talk to Alice.

"Well because I think Edward deserves a chance at being human. Don't you?" Carlisle said.

"But what does Edward want?" Jasper asked quietly.

Everyone was staring at Edward. And Edward growled,knowing that Jasper was checking his mood and was thinking that maybe he just wanted to be a vampire.

"Don't you think maybe Edward wants something else?" Jasper asked.

"What do you want Edward?"Esme asked him.

He shrugged at loss with himself, "I honestly don't know Esme. I don't. I want to stay human, but then I don't. I don't know."

"How about Bella?" Alice smiled from the corner of the living room.

Edward smiled and his eyes glazed over. His Bella. He wants his Bella of course and then his memory came in fuzzy, a boy named Conner telling him that Bella was coming back.

"Bella!" Edward grinned standing up.

"What, what Bella?" Rosalie asked standing up with him.

"She's coming back!" Edward smiled

"What!" Everyone shouted.

Edward nodded, "Bellas coming back! This guy told me she was coming back!"

"Conner. Conner Marshall, Bellas boyfriend." Alice said.

"How, what?" Edward asked breathlessly. He looked into his memory to seek out that part. And then he saw it. Right before Bella leaving. He was outside his window as he watched Bella and Conner hug and how they looked perfect together.

"No." Edward growled, "Not perfect. Not perfect."

_May 25 9:00 am_

_Just pound your head on the desk _Edward thought as he listened to his teacher monotone voice echo the classroom walls.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Edward looked to his left and shrugged at Ben, "I don't know, just really bored."

"You're never bored in English though."

_Yeah, well that was before I got my memory back and remembered that I already read these books like 100 times and more._ Edward sneered in his head.

"It's not interesting anymore." Edward sighed and looked back at the teacher.

_It's time like these that I wish I was a vampire. _

"So are you actually going to eat with us today?" Ben whispered. _It's killing us to see you so depressing_ Ben thought. Edward grimaced hearing his thoughts. He's been trying to stop, he wanted to give strangers their privacy. Edward felt bad for a second about leaving his 'friends', until he remembered _Conner_. Just thinking that name made his blood boil, he wanted to kill him for taking his Bella away. Edward stopped eating with his friends and didn't feel bad for it. Sure Ben and Angela have been great friends, and so was Conner, but he still loves Bella with all his strength and mind. Bella. His heart was pounding harder just thinking about her. Her chocolate eyes, her beautiful long hair and that smile.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes?"

Edward returned back from his memories and stared at Ben, "What?"

"I take that smile as uh 'yeah, I'll be eating with you guys'" Ben grinned nudging him.

Edward sighed and fought back rolling his eyes, "No Ben. I'm not eating with you guys… I have things to do." He turned around to look out the window and not see the hurt in Ben's eyes.

Ben looked at his friend was sadness and felt like he lost someone. This wasn't his old friend Edward. This was a different, cold and isolated Edward. Ben watched as Edward looked outside and wondered what happened to him. Sighing he paid attention to what the teacher was saying until his pants began vibrating. Quickly and silently, he took out his phone and opened it to see he got a text from Angela.

_Hey babe! Just wanted to knw abt Eddie._

Ben sighed and quickly responded.

**He said no. I think he won't be eating lunch with us for a long time.**

It buzzed quickly and Ben read,

_Oh! What do you think is going on with him?_

**I don't know Angie, but I hope this isn't permanent. **

_Yeah, me too Ben. Me too._

_11:51 am_

"Edward?" Conner asked when Ben and Angie got to their usual spot in the back of the library.

They shook their heads and sat down. Conner sighed and took out his sandwich.

"Bella wrote to me that she worries about Edward. Maybe I should tell him that next period. I told her how he's acting and she says this isn't normal of him, not even his old 'popular' self."

"Maybe it's just a phase?" Angela offered taking a bite of her carrot.

Conner and Ben shrugged, but hoped Angie was right.

_June 15,_

Pain.

The one emotion Edward wished he couldn't feel. Today was last day of school and as he watched Seniors girls cry and weep and Senior boys fist pump and cheer, he concluded that if Bella wasn't his, then he will simply just end his life. He's human, so it'll be easier just a simple cut of his wrist or gulping down prescription pills…

"How depressing can you get?" he groaned to himself as he slammed his locker for the summer.

"Hey Edward!"

He turned around warily and watched Ben, Conner and Angela run up to him.

"We're having a party." Conner said.

Edward stood there and just looked, waiting for the catch.

"We want you to come and join us. Like old times. Please."Angela breathed.

"We don't know what's going on, but we would really love to have our old friend back. We miss him." Ben said.

_It won't kill to just … humor them. It's not like you're really going to stay friends with them. _

"Sure, I don't see why not." Edward tried to smile, but it came off like a grimace.

"Really?" Conner and Angela asked.

Edward nodded, "Um, so should we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know where my house is." Conner laughed and nudged Edward.

"Yup. Alright, see you." Edward said and almost ran out of the building and to his car.

"Oh and we got a surprise!" Conner shouted.

Edward turned around to and heard a faint whisper _You … Bella_

"You got a letter from Bella. It says it's urgent."


	31. Chapter 31

**Dis: Don't own twilight.**

**A/n: I had the bad case of brain diarrhea and I couldn't continue with the story. No matter how much red bull, mountain dew, coke, sprite, coffee drink I just couldn't. I meant to update in december, but when I would sit down, one of my favorite stories got updated and I would get sucked in. Now I ain't blaming those awesome stories, It's all my fault. I wasn't focused and I couldn't continue. My mind was made up and I was a lazy cow for the next months that passed. But Starting this month February, I sat my a** down and forced myself to drink pepto brainmol. and I continued to write. I apologize greatly for being a pretty damn horrible author and I wouldn't be surprised if nobody read this story again. But I promise to keep updating no matter what. So here's chapter 31. **

**bpov**:

_August 24_

"So..."

Sighing I dropped my messenger bag and hugged my mom properly. Today, or well tomorrow night, I will be returning to Forks, Washinton. The place I used to call home to strangers and friends but to myself, hell.

"Mom, why must you make things awkward. I'm just going to be with dad." I smiled my perfect fake smile. To be honest, being with Charlie scared me down to my bones and when my mom told me of this peice of information when we were about to go out and eat, I was about to beg her to let me live alone in this house, to scream I rather be homeless than be with that man. But something in me. That stupid voice that's been rooming in my head told me that I am a different person, stronger, independent.

I felt her shrug and held tighter on to me, "You know I'm going to miss you baby." My eyes were blurred by tears for a minute, but I blinked them away. I promised myself no tears. NO TEARS. I laughed and kissed my moms cheek pulling away, "Mom, there's always email and you can call me." I raised up my stupid cell phone.

"Oh I know honey." she sniffed

_"Flight to Forks, Washington boarding."_

That's my cue.

Picking up my bags I kissed my mom one more time, "Tell Phil that I'll miss him and that everything will be awesome" I smiled. My mom was a mess clearly but what trying to act normal.

Bye mom.

"Call me when you get there and when you're with your father and when you're in the house!" she yelled out.

I waved at her and turned to go board on that airplain... that was sending me to my own personal hell.

...

"Bella!" I turned around and felt my heart beat a thousand times a minute.

I tried to smile. Really. I really did try to smile, but when I smiled, it felt like it was a grimace. Charlie was walking quickly to me with fast big steps. The look on his face made me nervous. He was emotionless. My breaths were coming in little pants and I tried to calm down.

_Don't be afraid of this man. You are the new Bella_

I nodded and closed my eyes for a second.

A lot happened in that second.

1) I felt myself getting pulled into a bone crushing hug.

2) My name was being called repeatedly.

3) Charlie actually said, "You're back. I missed you. I love you. I'm so sorry."

I felt my body stiffen, but Charlie kept on hugging me and rubbed smooth circles on my back and he kept on repeating my name.

After what seemed a thousand hours later, or five minutes, Charlie pulled back and looked at me. He was smiling, but I couldn't tell if it was a load of bull.

_Strange..._

"Please forgive me." he whispered.

I stayed still. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to yell at him. I just wanted to hop back on that damn plane and go back home.

"Oh Bells. You changed. You got taller, how tall? 5'2?"

I nodded.

"And your hair, it got longer and you're so skinny! You look beautiful! It's like you're a woman now sweetie!" He cooed.

My back was aching with my stiff position. I nodded wondering what was coming next.

He sighed and looked down, I expected for him to get mad a drag me out of the airport by neck and kill me.

But when he looked up, he looked sad. "C'mon let's go home."

Nodding I turned quickly to pick up my bags, but Charlie picked up my 2 bags. He smiled at me warmly and led us the way out to his car.

...

"Um, I know you're 16 and all, so I decided to redecorate your um room." Charlie hisitated at the doorway of my new well old room.

Everything was gone from the past when I was a kid and was replaced with new things. My bed was pushed against the wall and looked to be a queen sized bed that had a navy blue bed spread and pillow cases. The walls were a dark green, it reminded me of something, I stayed staring at the wall but nothing came up, but one of the wall's had pictures of my parents up (Something I'm going to have to hide when I'm alone), there was a desk next to the door with a really old computer and a telephone.

"To call your mom" Charlie coughed when he noticed me staring at the phone.

Tears began to build up and I blinked furiously to try to stop them. Tears are for weak people. I didn't want to cry. Especially in front of Charlie.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Ah! She talks!" Dad exclaimed.

I tried not to laugh, but failed when a stupid giggle escaped.

"Bella?"

I turned around and stared at him. "I hope we can be a family, and start over. I missed you sweetie."

My feet carried me to him and I hugged him tightly. He hesitated, but hugged me back. I felt him shake. He pulled away and I saw his face and eyes red. He smiled at me before nodding and leaving me alone.

I closed my door and threw my bags on my bed. I opened the biggest luggage and opened the hidden compartment it had and pulled out the buge stack of letters. Opening the one I got resently I began to read,

_**Bella, June 21 **_

_** I'm glad to know you'll be coming back and I am very excited. When Conner first told me about your letter, I thought something bad happened to you and that you needed my help or something. But when I ripped it out, I was shocked to just read that you're happy over and over again that you're going to come back and that you're happy and anxious to see me so we can start over and be friends again. That made my day. But it still ticked me off that Conner lied to me telling me that your letter was "urgent". Please call me or continue to write to me as summer rolls along. We all expect you here by August. Angie and Ben are happy and are filled with joy that their "glue to their stupid family" will be back. So I'm guessing you put this tiny group together? Nice. Conner, well let's just say he's already cleaning up his house and is thinking of things to with you, with the group and without the group. Um, I hope he doesn't push you into things you don't want to do. You know? Yeah. Okay. But, I'm also happy to see you. Extremely to happy and nervous, I hope you can forgive of my immature and stupid behavior of the past? I sincerely regret EVERYTHING I did to you. Everything bad. You know I still remember that last day of eighth grade. How we hung back in the class and we just ... laughed. I still laugh thinking of that day. Well I better go. I don't want you to be reading this and think "This guy is crazy and he needs a life" I'm excited about you. **_

_** -Edward A. Cullen**_

I laughed at the letter like I always do when I read it and shoved it under my pillow. Quickly I opened another and began reading another and another. I spent nearly an hour reading all these letters from my friends, when I was reading a letter of Conner a knock from my door caused me to become stiff.

"Um, Bella? There's um, visitors for you." Charlie said.

Huh?

Quickly I stashed all of the letters back in the case and shoved my luggage on the floor. I pulled out clothes and put them on my bed to make it seem like I was unpacking. Quickly I flung the door open and saw Charlie looking around. When he noticed the door was open he looked inside the room and smiled when he saw my clothes out. He kept on nodding like if he was talking to himself and then looked down at me and smiled, "Let's go down."

"Isabella freaking SWAN!" I stopped midstep down the stairs and then ran down the rest of the stairs and threw myself on at my visitor.

"Why didn't you call me!" Angie whined.

I pulled away and smiled huge. She looked completely different. Her hair was dyed blonde and she was actually wearing makeup. She was taller than me by what seemed an inch and she had on braces. But I still saw that Angie I saw Freshman year.

"I'm sorry. I just came and I got ... um ... busy." I smiled.

She pulled me back for another hug and I felt my shoulder getting wet.

She was crying?

"Well Angie? Aren't you going to share her?"

I kissed Angela on the cheek and pulled away and literally looked up to see Ben.

"Ben!" I squealed.

He bent down to hug me, "Welcome back" I pulled back and smiled up at him, he was turning into a man. His hair was a buzz cut and he was wearing descent clothes, he looked mature.

"Bella."

I nearly cried on the spot when I heard my name from his lips. Angela and Ben moved away and I opened my arms for him to hug me. In one step I was in his arms and he was in mines. And it felt natural. Like ... true friends?

"Edward." I sighed.

He pulled back and looked down at me with a small smile. He ruffled my hair and stepped back. He grew. He looked to be 6'0 and I wanted to laugh. His hair still looked like a mess and crazy. His eyes were still the nice color green... THE GREEN FROM MY WALL!

I laughed realizing it and got strange looks from all three of them ... three? three?

three?

I looked around them and made a sour face.

"Where's Conner?"

I expected Conner to jump out from the giant form of Edward or drop from my roof or something, but nothing. I looked at the faces of my friends and saw that they each had a different face.

Angies was frowning, Ben was in a grimace and Edward was smiling.

"Where's Conner?"

"The Market"

"His dads job"

"His house."

They all blurted out at the same time. I felt my face getting hot and the anger and worry in me grow. I stepped back from them all. I watched their faces closely. Angela and Ben tried to look composed, but little by little their faces were breaking and I saw a little of annoyance and worry. Edward was still smiling.

"Where's Conner?" I whispered frantically.

Angela and Ben kept looking at each other but Edward continued to stare at me.

"Maybe in a bit..." Ben suggested.

"Where's Conner?" I asked again.

"Bella... um, we should go in your house! Let's see your room!" Angela said trying to sound perfectly normal, but I caught a little nervous in her voice.

"Where the hell is Conner!" I growled out.

Ben and Angela stuttered excuse after excuse, but Edward was the only one that held his hand out and said, "I'll show you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Dis: I don't own twilight. **

**A/n: IM SO SORRY FOR THIS REALLY LATE REALLLLLLLY LATE CHAPTER. I know I promised to update and I am such a loser to not to keep that promise and I'm just really sorry guys. And I know that this is a really short chapter, but I need to be doing short chapters for a little bit so I can know where these characters are going. I'm really sorry for the delay! And I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy :) **

Bpov:

"Just close your eyes" Edward whispered.

I did what I was told and heard the doors of the car open and close.

What was going on?

Where was Conner?

Was he cheating on…

No, he would never do that.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and shoot me if I didn't scream and try to kill my intruder!

"Bella! Bella calm the hell down! It's me Angela! Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes and saw Angela grabbing on to her shoulder wincing, "Damn you're stronger than you look."

I scrambled out of the car and hugged Angie, "I'm so sorry! Oh my god! I'm really sorry!"

She laughed and hugged me back, "It's okay, Hulk."

"huh?"

"Like you know how Bruce Banner looks all wiener like and then when he gets all mad he turns super strong and sexy … meow!"

"He turns green and into a monster!" I shrieked, "So are you saying I'm a freak!"

Angela laughed and shrugged, "If the shoe fits!"

I made a move to pounce on her, but someone grabbed my waist, my heart started pounding harder and all the blood made their way to my face.

"Come on kitty cat, let's go see Conner."

His voice changed. It's smooth and velvety…

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Yes."

I turned around and looked up at Edward. He smiled and nodded behind him, we were in front of Conner's house. My heart beat faster and I found myself running towards his house.

I opened the door and stood still when I saw his parents blowing balloons and talking about the latest news on people being attacked, they looked so different, they looked so damn old.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marshall."

Their heads went up before I even said Marshall.

"Bella!" they exclaimed getting up and rushing towards me.

"Oh sweet Bella! Look at you! You're a woman! A beautiful woman!" Peaches grinned as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're a lady now, so beautiful!" Ron smiled.

I grinned up at them and hugged them both, "Thank you."

"Bella?"

Peaches and Ron moved away and I saw the boy… no… man, which I love. His hair was grown down to his neck and was in waves, he was taller and so beautiful.

"Conner." I grinned and ran to him, and jumped into his arms, "my beautiful boy."

"You're here, you're here, you're here, you're here!" he kept mumbling.

I nodded and felt my shoulder moist, "Yes, I'm here baby, and I'm here to stay."

He twirled me around and grabbed my face, his grey eyes stared at me with so much love, his tears kept coming down and I bit my lip, "I missed you so much Bella." I whispered that I did too. He hugged me tight and I looked up and saw Angela grinning at me giving me a thumbs up and Ben winked at me. But then I looked at Edward and felt myself go weak, he was staring at me … deeply staring and I couldn't stop looking back…

I closed my eyes, but they were still staring, those green haunting eyes… were still staring.


	33. Chapter 33

Dis: Twilight isnt mine

As Lady Gaga sang about her bad romance, I watched all my friends and how each one of them, grew up. Angela was no longer this shy girl, but this beautiful woman who had confidence and Ben, had no problem with his booming laugh which he was really self conscious about before I left. Watching them together, I felt something empty in me; I turned to Conner who was resting his head on the couch with a smile. He's changed. More calm and his hair, his beautiful locks of hair was framing his face and he looked angelic. I missed him, but I still felt empty.

"Why don't you take a picture?"

I turned the other side of me and smiled at Edward, I, I had no words. He was different. He just was. I didn't know what to think or to say. His whole self, screamed out CHANGED.

"I don't need to, he's all mine." I smiled and turned to Conner and kissed his arm. Conner opened his eyes and smiled down at me, "Did you enjoy your little come back party?"

I nodded and stood up, stretching I yawned and looked at the clock above the door, _8:00, _shit, I didn't want Charlie to have ammunition to come and kill me.

"I have to go."

"Why!" screamed out all of them.

I laughed and smiled, "It's getting late and I'm kind of getting tired."

"I'll drive you." Edward and Conner said at the same time. Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "never mind, I'm just going to go. See ya later Bella." He grabbed me and hugged me tight, "I missed you." He whispered and let go.

I watched the door close and felt like I was missing something. I didn't like that feeling. At all.

"Lets go." I sighed and grabbed Conner's' hand .

"_I love you." I whispered into his ear. _

_He stayed silent, but continued to sway us to the rhythm of the music. I felt too much, my heart was full of love for this man who carried us on this dance floor. He rubbed my back and dipped me. I closed my eyes expecting a kiss, but instead I received a chuckle, a deep soft chuckle. I opened my eyes to see him, but, he had his face bent down to my hair._

"_I love you too." _

I opened my eyes and shivered turning into my side, my breathing was fast and my heart wouldn't stop beating like a humming birds wings. I closed my eyes and groaned as I felt a headache come on. I got up and turned on the fan, even though it was raining outside, I was still feeling hot. I sat on the floor and tried to make my heart calm down.

"_I love you too" _

That voice, that, soft, silky voice.

Tears started to blur my eyes and I rubbed my hands against them roughly, why the hell am I crying. So what if it was Conner's voice. Shouldn't it be his voice! I'm with him and I do … I do love him. He was always there for me and he always wrote to me.

I should love him.

I should be happy that it was him that was in my dream.

I should be extremely happy that he said those words in my dream. That I felt so happy in my dream and content and full.

But, then…..

Can someone please tell me…..

Why am I so disappointed that it was Conner ….

And not…

Edward.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been, dealing with so much crap and honestly, just the thought about writing, tired me out. I know I'm probably the worst author, and I apologize. This is just a filler meanwhile I slap myself back here. I'm sorry you guys!


	34. Chapter 34

EPOV:

"How is she?"

I rolled over and faced my window.

"Edward"

I closed my eyes.

"Edward please"

Groaning, I rolled back over and watched as Rosalie sat down on my bed with a concerned face, "Edward, I need to know. I know this is really hard for you, but, it's been so long… too long."

I felt my eyes sting and threw my pillow at the other side of the room, "She's perfect."

"How?" She moved closer to me, "details, please."

The pang in my heart hurt more than it usually did and I felt my throat close, I shook my head and felt my eyes sting and my head hurt.

_Ed…. Please….. te….me… _

I heard Rose in her mind and I cringed. Seeing her for the first time, since… since then, was not a happy moment for me. I couldn't breathe seeing her right there, in arms reach. I could have grabbed her and kissed her and tried to make her remember our past. Our child. But, when I saw her with her friends and Conner, it was … I know it would kill her. She has a normal life and that's something I've always wanted for her.

"Edward?"

"She lost weight. Her hair grew down to her waist and she grew, I know I'm being mean and not helpful, but, right now, I can't really think about her. I don't want to." I closed my eyes and turned back over.

The room stayed quiet, and I wouldn't have known if she left if it wasn't for the door slamming.

I let the tears roll freely down my cheeks and onto my pillow.

I should let her go. I should let her be happy and normal. She doesn't deserve this.

"What about Nessie."

I fell off my bed scared shitless and glared at Jasper.

"Nessie will be fine without her, she has me and you guys." I sniffed rubbing my arm against my eyes.

"You're lying. Nessie needs her more than anything. She called saying she was tired of being away from her parents! Meaning you and Bella! How can you just even feel that way! And how you just treated Rosalie … you deserve to get burned, she wants to know about her SISTER! Her little sister you piece of shit! And you're just being a class A jerk. It's been a three days since you saw her. Get over it! You're family here needs you. We worry about Bella! For man sake she's living with her father again! Did you not know he used to abuse her! Jesus Edward, you're …. Going to apologize to Rosalie and try to get our Bella back."

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I'm not in the mood to be hearing this. Bella deserves a normal life."

He laughed, "I forgot you're 17 and your dramatic phase kicked in."

With that he shut the door and I looked out my window. I didn't want to have to see Bella because of these vampires, because Bella is their family too. It's not fair to me, to be in pain, seeing her with Conner, seeing her kiss him and love him. I looked at the time and read it was 5:29 pm. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Don't follow me!"

I ran and ran and ran. My heart was about to beat out of my chest, I felt my legs grow tired and my thighs burn. I didn't stop.

I continued running, until I neared a familiar street, and that was when I realized, I was in Bella street, and my feet were taking me to her house…


End file.
